Sled Dog Dreams
by Cheetah192119
Summary: This is my version of Balto, but no medicine.Naruto is a wolf dog raised mostly by a fox after his parents deaths. The town doesn't like him,but he has a place where he accepted when he is in near.See what's in store, the race begins soon. SASNARUSASU
1. Chapter 1: Misgivings and Friends

**Author's Note**:

Hey everyone. This isn't the story I thought I would write while working on the other, but this one spoke to me more lately so this is it. I hope that you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. "Path to Memory and Recovery" notices are in the author's note at the bottom.

**Important**: Also be warned in case the summary wasn't enough this is SASUNARU romantic relationship. If you are not into that do not read the story unless you can look past that. It is rated T not for sexual content, but for mature content and the homosexual factor. I am just being safe. Itachi is also alive and a good guy here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story**…

**Sled Dog Dreams Chapter 1: Misgivings and Friends**

The road was bare, the lighting dim. An icy wind swept through the sleeping town in the wee hours of the morning. All was quiet at that time. Even the sun was still hidden, but soon it would appear…

A highly alert snow hare grazed on some of the last grass that could be found without digging. The surrounding woodland was starting trying to come back, but winter was lasting longer. The snow falls more frequent and stays longer. The mushiness is becoming nothing, but a memory and the rivers freeze thicker.

The hare grew still for a moment, listening. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary it returned to its grazing. There was movement in the brush, but the hare did not stop grazing. The movement was so soft, so precise that being right next to the creature that made it did not make the movement anymore noticeable. The hare stilled again. It scaned the area ready to bolt. There was a flash of movement and the hare bolted. The chase was on. An orangish-yellow blur followed the white blur of the hare. The hare was close to it's whole and made it in just in time. The blur hit the mound and began whining and digging at the whole. The hare was gone.

The blur was an orange dog mixed with wolf and had yellow-ish markings from his nose, down his neck, chest, and stomach, and under his tail. His legs were also marked in yellow with them being all the way up the right legs and up to the hock of his hind legs. His paws were bigger than most and his head looked that of a wolf as well as his fur texture. His stunning blue eyes shone with his disappointment. He was hungry and hadn't eaten in almost a week. He shook off the snow that had collected in his fur also jostling the black and blue bandana around his neck before he turns and starts in a direction towards a town just through the trees. He would not venture into town during this time. People did not take well to his wolf heritage. This creature's name is Naruto. His father was a Rough Collie x Belgian Tervuren mongrel. His mother was a beautiful white wolf. However, both his parents are gone now. It was his mother first after falling through ice and second his siblings died off without their mother. Then, his father died after taking him to the town with the last of his strength from his injured dying body. He was a champion lead dog, but trying to live in the wild with his mate proved fatal in the harsh cold with the scarcity of food and competition from his mate's wolf pack that was not fond of him.

Naruto wondered the outskirts of the city, headed to the one place where anyone accepted him. He was headed to old Saratobi's place. Saratobi lived just outside of town. He owned many dogs. Most of his dogs were trained sled dogs and some were strays that took up residence there. Some had other owners, but stayed at Saratobi's for the space and company. Old Man Saratobi is a kind man and his grandson, Konohamaru is a fine young man. Konohamaru plans to follow in his old man's footsteps and become a great sled dog race champion.

Naruto trotted along the outskirts of town as planned and so far so good.

"Hey half breed!" A shout came from his left. Well, it _was_ going good. He continued on ignoring the voice. "Aw, you've hurt my feelings. Why won't you talk to me?" The voice now had a form. It was the town champion dog of last year's biggest race. He was a pure bred husky with a white coat, a handsome brute the people call him. Unfortunately he was just that, a brute. His name was Jake and he was meaner than a starving pack of wolves.

"Don't you have anything better to do, maybe go look at yourself in a mirror?" Naruto shot back, the laughter in his voice is very obvious.

"You think you're funny huh?" Jake growled and proceeded to scruff Narutor hard with his jaws and tossed him a few feet away. Naruto skided, but was back on his feet quick. He instinctively got in a fighting stance teeth bared while a few drops of blood hit the snow. Jake is a little taken aback at being threatened by Naruto. Naruto usually retreats. Jake relaxed when Naruto drops his aggressive stance for that of a defeated one as he turned to leave. "That's it half breed, run away. You are nothing, but a coward!" Jake yelled after Naruto. Naruto just continued his trek as if nothing had happened. It was a common thing for Naruto to get picked on in some way, shape or form and in fact it is almost a daily occurrence. Naruto was used to it.

"Jake, where are you? A voice called in the distance.

"Consider yourself lucky half breed!" Jake yelled as he ran towards his father's voice. Naruto continued walking.

His trek was coming to an end. The old house was in sight and some dogs were already in the yard. Naruto could see Shikamaru, a lazy Bernese Mountain Dog and Bull Mastiff cross sluggishly dragging his paws as he moved towards the porch. Naruto chuckled as he watched the yard come alive with its occupants and soon there would be visitors such as himself.

Slowly he made his way down to the yard. His wound was still bleeding, but it still went unnoticed by the half wolf stray as blood began to make a trail down his neck. Before he reached the bottom a shaggy looking brown mongrel came bounding towards him. It was a Border Collie and Boizoi mix by the name of Kiba with a brown and white coat. He was followed by a larger white dog of unknown heritage named Akumaru. Kiba was glad to see Naruto. He had been gone for a few days. Others in the yard noticed the blonde coming as well, but some favored staying where they were. He would get there soon enough. However, like Kiba, Lee, a greenish-grey greenish Chow Chow x Weimaraner, was extremely excited to see his friend and bounded towards him as well. Lee passed up Kiba and skidded past Naruto trying to stop. He bounced back quickly and still beat Kiba to Naruto. The three playfully scuffled for a bit until Naruto yelped making Kiba release him and stare trying to find out what happened.

"I didn't bite you that hard. You turning into a whimp on me wolf boy?" Kiba teased although he truly was analyzing his friend. That got a spark in Naruto's eye.

"Shut it Kiba! I could take you any day!" Naruto retaliated. Meanwhile Lee was quietly standing in the background staring at Naruto's slightly bloodied neck. He wondered what the blonde got into as they made their way to the yard with the other two bickering the whole way. It only took a bit of sniffing for something to recognize Jake's sent. He finally decided to voice his concern.

"Naruto," Lee started gaining the stray's attention, "you ran into Jake again didn't you?" Lee watched as Naruto stopped in his track and looked down. Naruto felt weak in that moment remembering how the people and dogs treat him in the town. His shame only lasted a bit before his head was back up with a dog smile on his face.

"Ha, yeah and I sent him running with his tail between his legs!" Naruto boasted while laughing. Lee smiled as he thought, "He never lets it get him down." Naruto laughed and continued his banter with Kiba who changed the subject. They made it into the yard and other dogs came up to them. The first to get there was Sakura, an Ibizan Hound x Saint Bernard mix with a pinkish red brown coat coupled with small white markings in various places. Her eyes were a lime green. She noticed the blood immediately and her happy demeanor became dark quickly. Lee and Kiba jumped away and Naruto leaned back onto his haunches bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Why can't you stay out of fights?" She said as she batted him with her paw. She went on about stupid fights and being more careful. When her speech and beating was over she preceded to start cleaning the bite wound. The others deemed it safe and decided to greet the wolfish dog. Hinata, a pureblooded Akita with brown, grey, and white, came up to Naruto and stuttered a quiet hello. She was followed by Neji-an Akita x Saluki cross of the same colors in different patterns on his sides and head-her cousin who gave a respective nod. They actually belonged to a respected family who did not race, but trusted Sarutobi with their dogs and they seemed to like wandering over there anyway. Some dogs still lay off to the side only deciding to move if they heard the breakfast bell. Some waited to eat while other's waited to go home to eat only to return later when their mastered did not need or want them for anything. Shikamaru, a Bernese Mountain Dog x Bull Mastiff mix, were considering not even moving then.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," said Naruto in a sincere quiet voice. Sakura just kept cleaning the wound. "Hey where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked becoming lively again after a bit of care from Sakura. Sakura stopped cleaning deeming the wound clean enough.

"Sasuke is in the barn with Itachi. Sasuke and Itachi have been a bit off lately. We do not know exactly what is up though. Just so you know." Sakura informed him as she sat down in front of him. Naruto gazed off towards the barn in thought.

"Hey Teme! Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly sprung up and towards the barn. He started a few of the dogs around him, but they just shook their heads at the wolf dogs antics. Naruto raced towards the slightly ajar door only to almost run right into a pure black Siberian Husky with a blue sheen to his coat and red eyes, Itachi. He skidded to a stop and fell back onto his back. "Oh, there you guys are," Naruto said as he rolled onto his stomach and rose to his paws.

"Dobe, why are you making all that racket?" Sasuke, another pure black husky with black eyes and Itachi's little brother, droned in his usual monotone morning voice. He was so closed off on a regular basis, but he was impossible in the morning before breakfast. He could sometimes be a little playful in his own way such as now, teasing Naruto.

"Stop calling me dobe!" Naruto yelled getting all in Sasuke's face. Itachi chuckled despite himself. Contrary to what others thought Itachi was a bit more layed back then Sasuke. He also had a habbit of worrying for Sasuke. He knew Sasuke could take care of himself, but he is Sasuke's older brother so it is only natural. Even now he was worried, but he would do something about. He was just discussing things with Sasuke.

"Naruto, it looks like you ran into that hoodlum again. We could hear Sakura yelling at you." Itachi said walking putting his paw on Naruto's head. Naruto shook the paw off and huffed.

"It's not my fault the idiots got a stick up his a** bigger than Sasuke's!" Naruto defended himself. Sasuke glared at him for comparing him to that cowardly brat. Naruto just met his glare with a smirk.

"I cannot tell if you are mad about me talking about that stick up you're a** or about being beaten by Jake" Naruto said followed immediately by dodging a swing of Sasuke's paw. Naruto smirked as did Sasuke.

"So Naruto, it has been a few days longer than usual." Itachi said changing the subject.

"Yes, I have been hunting and I wondered a little far trying to find food, but came up empty. Luckily I happened by a rabbit on my way here this morning. I will be glad when the winter ends especially since it doesn't seem to want to end this year. I'm losing weight here." Naruto said as he sighed with a bit of a whine to it. He would not tell them that the rabbit got away. The two dogs said nothing in their quiet agreement. Naruto was homeless and he had problems being around in town so he was forced to utilize his instincts and hunt most of the time. "Anyway how is training going? The big race is coming up soon right?" Sasuke and Itachi nodded.

"I think I have almost finished teaching Sasuke enough to win if my otouto does not screw up." Itachi said with a smirk

"You swear you are so high and mighty while I am nothing. You are not the only one with skills." Sasuke calmly responded to his smug brother. Naruto knew now why the brothers have been acing strange as others put it. They were just worried. Last year during the last stretch of the big race, The Alaskan Shinobi Challenge, the team was crossing a lake, but the ice was thinner than usual and the first half of the team fell through. Itachi had broken a rib and his left front leg. The ice was slippery and Sarutobi had a hard time getting the dogs up. Itachi was saved along with another dog and his mother who promptly died from hypothermia before she could be warmed enough. Their father had tried his best to keep Itachi a float who was the third one out. Their father became too cold and drowned before he could be saved. Itachi hung on. He was always a fighter and he could not leave his younger brother alone. Sarutobi did not make it to the finish line that year and neither did Sasuke and Itachi's parents the great Mikoto and Fugaku. They were champions. Since then, Itachi had healed. He could walk and run, but he would never race again. His leg can't take it. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be a legend. He has run in races throughout the year with a multitude of combination with the dogs laying around outside. Since it was discovered he would also co-lead with Neji in that year's Challenge he was determined, but worried. So Itachi did extra coaching and reassuring. He knew Sasuke was ready, but he needed Sasuke to feel so. Naruto had found out and helped out a bit at times. If they were acting off it had to do with the Challenge being right around the corner, about one week to be exact.

"That's great! You better win Teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke knew it was his way of giving Sasuke something to beat. Sasuke and Naruto competed a lot. It was no secret that Naruto wanted to be on a sled team, but no one trusted him and Sarutobi has not made a move to train him for it. Sarutobi was a nice old man who treated Naruto with kindness, but he may not even realize Naruto wants to be on the team. He may think Naruto just finds it entertaining to copy the sled dogs while training.

"As if we won't usurutonkachi" replied Sasuke as he smirked meeting Naruto's serious blue eyes. Naruto stared hard for a few more seconds and then his stare softened. Sasuke dropped the degree of his smirk. Itachi stood off to the side and watched the small exchange. Naruto never ceases to amaze him. He could boost Sasuke's confidence level with minimal effort. It was sometimes hard for Itachi because felt that he himself also intimidated Sasuke due to Sasuke's high regard of him. Of course that could be just him being paranoid. He smirked at the thought, but not too long. Naruto all of a sudden attempted to cuff Sasuke on the nose and Sasuke almost let it happen. Naruto snorted and told Sasuke he was getting better. Naruto was older then Sasuke by a few months. "You should get better. I have avoided all of your attempts recently." Sasuke mocked. Naruto jumped him and they play scuffed for a bit until a familiar tone was heard. The breakfast bell was loud and clear even in the barn. They could here the dogs outside running and barking in excitement. The older dogs ate from bowls and the younger dogs ate from two troughs. The two Uchihas walked out and Naruto followed them out of the barn. He stopped however, when e got half way there and picked up a toy and began to play with it. The Uchihas kept walking thinking Naruto had eaten already. He never ate with them anyway. This time Naruto just didn't want to get closer to food as he was desperately hungry. Naruto grew bored of the toy soon and decided he wanted to try to get a meal again while he visited Kyuubi.

"I'll be back later! I am going to visit Kyuubi!" Naruto called o the dogs. Most were too preoccupied with eaing to really notice, but most heard him. Sarutobi watched to joyful wolf dog and smiled. He always did like the little rascal.

Naruto trotted off expecting to spend the morning with Kyuubi and then head back to Sarutobi's place. Even though he was hungry, they prospect of seeing his friend put an extra bounce in his step making him temporarily forget his hunger.

**Author's Note**:

Yay. I finised a chapter. I have a story I have not updated since last August. If you guys want to keep me on my toes please review. It will encourage me to update sooner as I feel like you guys actually care to continue soon. I would greatly appreciate it. This is to be a multi-chapter story so stay tuned. I hope to have the next chapter out within three weeks. I am a college student and I get busy and everyone knows you are not always in the mood to write at all or well when stressed, but I will try to update regularly. I may update before then.

If you keep reading this author's note many of my current readers will get helpful information about another story of mine, "Path To Memory and Recovery"

**Notices:**

**Path To Memory and Recovery Notices**:

I am so sorry. I am definitely putting the story on hold to brainstorm and write some more. So this is sort of a gift from me until I can sort that out. I will also decide if I should start over or not. Maybe rearrange some stuff, but most likely not. I may ask for reviews becaue it will make me work on it more because I feel bad for making you all wait too long when I got complements or helpful suggestions or corrections. So it may have one more chapter before I put it on hold in order to warn others who haven't read this story and put the other on alert.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Production**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and A Lesson?

**Author's Note**:

I don't have much to say this time. Hi everybody and I hope you like it.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

-iWolf: Thanks. I am glad the story pleases you. I hope to keep up and no worries I **WILL** finish it. I just hope by the time it is done it is still enjoyable for you

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story**…

**Chapter 2: Surprises and…A Lesson?**

The sun had risen a bit higher in the sky as it rose quickly once started. Naruto treaded along the tree lines to the North of town, heading towards a rock formation just inside the trees ahead of him. His gate got a bit sloppy in his anticipation. It had been a while since he saw his friend. He was now before an opening at the base of the rocks in the shade. Another quick sniff said that his friend was around, but so was another. He stood back not knowing what to expect.

"Kyuubi," Naruto called waiting for his friend to emerge. Within the next few seconds a furry head could be seen cautiously emerging from the opening. Upon the eyes falling on Naruto a body merged as well. The body was completely white with specks of dusty brown from dirt. The tail was very busy and twitched in excitement. The nose was black and the eyes a startling red. This creature, the fox Kyuubi, bounded up to Naruto and Naruto did the same. It was a joyous reunion as last time Naruto was there Kyuubi was not.

"Naruto, Kit, it is good to see you." Kyuubi said settling down. Naruto sat and nodded. Kyuubi had been the one to take him in as a pup. His father took him to town, but his father passed away and no one in town wanted him. Kyuubi found him in the snow and after Naruto following him around took care of him as best he could. Naruto eventually couldn't expect him to keep providing for him as he is so much bigger so Naruto would find as many scraps from garbage cans as he could. He eventually learned to hunt by watching a wolf pack near town. He had to adjust some things, but he figured out how to hunt small game.

Naruto was going to ask his friend how he was when another set of eyes could be seen in the cave. Kyuubi noticed Naruto's abrupt stop in whatever he was going to say. When he looked the direction Naruto was looking he realized he had yet to tell or show Naruto. The curiosity in Naruto's eyes was so evident Kyuubi almost laughed. He gently called to the eyes in the cave. Slowly another body slinked from the cave over to just behind Kyuubi. It was another white fox, a vixen. She stared at Naruto with frightened eyes. Naruto's ears went back as he hated being looked at in fear and wanted to quell the females' fear. Kyuubi attempted to help the situation by introducing them.

"Naruto, this is Sinopa(1) my mate. Sinopa, this is Naruto my son I told you about." Kyuubi lightly said. He was scared his mate would never accept his friend. It was a hard concept to swallow as wolves and dogs were usually enemies of foxes. She seemed to still be intimidated, but she was a little more at ease. Naruto's eyes lit up as he lowered to his stomach and put his ears back. She came from behind Kyuubi, curious of this huge creature that seemed so gentle compared to others like him. She approached cautiously as curiosity crept into her eyes as well. Naruto's tail began to slowly sway. She came to his face and then took a step back. Naruto turned over onto his back and put his nose in the air away from her. Sinopa sniffed his head and slowly he lowered his head down so his nose met hers. She lightly touched his and he tentatively licked her muzzle. He rolled back onto his stomach and wagged his tail as he slowly raised his head. Naruto noticed scaring on her neck that started near her shoulders and went down to her chest. They were the marks of teeth left by a dog. He lowered his head and licked it, his way of showing his sorrow for her pain. She looked stunned, but her eyes quickly softened as she nuzzled his head for his kindness. Kyuubi came up beside his mate and nuzzled her and she returned the gesture. Naruto became filled with joy at the sight.

"Well now I know why I did not catch you the last time I was here." Naruto said as he got to his feet. "Should I expect to hear little feet anytime soon?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked proud and Sinopa happy. Naruto knew that meant a yes or a hopefully.

"We are indeed expecting." Sinopa chirped. She seemed like such a joyous little thing. Kyuubi and she make a perfect match.

"How is hunting? I know it is hard right now." Naruto inquired growing a bit concerned. His friend didn't look too bad yet, but if pickings were scarce for him they were likely scarce for them too.

"Hunting is getting harder and harder. Winter will end soon though and things will get a bit better." Kyuubi spoke growing a bit solemn. Naruto understood. Kyuubi had a mate expecting kits now and thus needed to be able to provide for his family.

"By the way it looks winter will be a bit longer this year, but it could just seem that way. I was going to try hunting again today. I will see what I can find." Naruto said excitedly bouncing and doing a 180 bounding off.

"Kit!" Kyuubi called, but Naruto didn't seem to hear or heed his call, most likely the latter. Kyuubi sighed.

"Poor dear looks like he could use the meal more than us. Why would he hunt for us if he is hungry? We are not losing much weight yet." Sinopa said coming up next to her mate.

"You are putting on weight my dear and it is just the way he is." Kyuubi said leading her back into the den. "Silly kit," Kyuubi whispered to himself.

"I think he is sweet," Sinopa said having heard what Kyuubi whispered. Kyuubi nodded in his agreement.

…..

Naruto's searching took him back towards an abandoned part of town after he picked up a trail. A hare was nibbling on some grass at the end of an alley behind a rundown closed grocery store. Naruto crouched as he crept closer trying to move only when the hare was preoccupied. Naruto pounced when he got his chance and managed to corner the hare and make his kill suffocating the little creature. It kicked and gasped, but to no avail. Naruto had been successful.

"Finally," Naruto panted pride swelling at his catch for his father. He stood and plucked the hare from the snow covered ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't the half breed." A voice said in a mocking tone. It was a voice Naruto did not want to hear. He turned to see a black and white husky with dark brown eyes surrounded by rings of black. Behind him were four other dogs from the husky's old dog sled team. The one who spoke to him was Duke, Jake's father. "I heard you were messing with my boy this morning. How fortunate to have come across you. Now I can make sure you learn your place that much quicker." Duke said as he advanced towards Naruto.

"If you taught your boy some manners no one would have a reason to _mess_ with him," Naruto said as he backed up, but the fence left him with nowhere to run. Naruto knew he might be able to win Duke, but if the town people found out he would never even be tolerated in town again. He went to jump the fence, but teeth sunk into his left back leg stopping him from jumping. He tried to free his leg, but his scruff was grabbed by another dog as the one grabbing his leg jerked Naruto's leg back and forth and side to side ripping flesh as he did so. The other began gnawing on his scruff while another grabbed his right front leg. Naruto did not know these dogs personally. They were just more dogs who also thought little of him. The other took bites at his sides. The dogs at his legs made sure to also get his other two pulling Naruto to the ground. Duke went for his jugular and held on for a bit pulling and tightening his jaws. Naruto whined and yelped, but no one heard him or cared. This part of town was deserted and the chances of friends around were slim, closer to none. Duke let Naruto's jugular go for a second only to grab it again while clawing at the bite marks on his side. Naruto's yelps had stopped along with his struggles; he barely whined anymore after five minutes of this torture. Duke's dogs were still ripping at his flesh and agitating sores they created. They mostly messed with his right side now, it being exposed as he lay on his left.

Duke left his jugular pulling off the bandana as he did so claiming it as his blood stained prize. Naruto's eyes barely focused anymore and his body ached. He wanted his bandana back, but he did not have the energy to stand anymore and he didn't believe he could the way his body hurt. He no longer whined. "Pitiful, you didn't even put up a decent fight. I was hoping for more. Oh well, but if you threaten my son again I will kill you out right." Duke growled in his face. Then he snorted with a half laugh. "If you survive the night that is," he said smirking and then continuing, "I think a storm will come tonight. It is best you find shelter," Duke said as he full out laughed leading his dogs away with Naruto's kill and bandana. Naruto lay there in blood covered snow, his blood. The cold burned his wounds from being on them too long, but he could not move. He tried to get up, but only his head rose before dropping back to the snow. He could barely see straight. The pain was immense and his throat hurt from his shouting.

…

Back at Sarutobi's Sakura was beginning to worry. She had heard Naruto say he would be back and the sun was setting.

"He has yet to return." She said to Sasuke and Neji, a brown, grey, and white Akita, who were next to her playing an intense game of tug-o-war. Lee was waiting his turn from the side lines and cheering the two on. Their game ceased as they gave her their attention. They too had heard Naruo say he would be back later and that always meant that day usually in the afternoon.

"The dobe probably got caught up with Kyuubi and is staying there," Sasuke said in his cold voice.

Neji nodded and added his say, "And remember, he didn't get to see Kyuubi last time he was here."

Lee came up to Sakura and said, "Do not worry Sakura-san. Naruto is fine I am sure. It is probably just as Sasuke and Neji-san said."

Sakura nodded, but she was still worried. There was a storm on the way and even they were all sleeping in the barn. "Maybe the wolf in him will help him through it if he doesn't show up," She thought and then sighed before going back to watching the tug-o-war game that started back up.

A chocolate brown Newfoundland with a scar across the top base of his muzzle just under his eyes sat a bit away near the barn door, but heard the conversation. He too was worried for the lively Naruto that he began to think of as a son figure if not a little brother. He looked to the grey furred dog, Kakashi next to him and voiced his thoughts. "Sakura is right. He has been gone a while."

The grey dog was a German Sheppard crossed with a Karrie Blue Terrier, but resembled the German Sheppard more as he had the German Sheppard pattern, but instead of black it was grey and the usual tan markings were white. His eyes a miss match pair of grey and red. The red eye having a scar over it, but for some reason he had exceptional vision from it. He raised his head from atop his paws. He had been staring at his companion's troubled stare. He wanted to wipe that turmoil from his eyes. He too was a bit concerned. "Naruto is very spontaneous and probably did stay a while. He might have wanted to stay once he got there." He said making some of the worry leave. Iruka felt a bit more convinced when it came from Kakashi. "If he is not back at some point tomorrow then it may be cause for worry." He added hoping Iruka would calm down.

"Yeah, I guess." Iruka said as he tried to settle down. Kakashi put his head back on his paws, but now watched the tug-o-war game which switched to Lee and Neji as Sasuke must have gotten bored or lost. He had ended up beside his brother on the porch.

…

Kyuubi looked at the clouds as snow began to fall and the wind picked up. He was worried. Naruto never came back. It is not like Naruto did not know what to do in the event of a storm, but it is the fact that he had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, but he could not go search for him. He continued to watch at the mouth of the cave.

"What troubles you Kyuubi?" Sinopa asked as she came up to him. Kyuubi jumped not realizing she was there. He settled down and looked at her and smiled. She understood then. She had her suspicions, but it was for sure now. "I am sure he is okay. You raised him well. He is probably taking shelter." She said as she went further into the cave. Kyuubi stayed at the mouth for a few more minutes before he called it a night. Maybe, Naruto would show up when the sun came back up.

…

Sasuke watched the snow swirl violently and some of it hit the side of the barn as the wind howled. He was sitting at a window while the others slept. Only his brother remained awake watching him.

"Stupid dobe," Sasuke sighed lightly.

"You should sleep. Sarutobi is using you to go into town in the morning when he picks up a few things," Itachi said. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"You are going too." Sasuke said. He wanted to be left alone. Itachi chuckled which made Sasuke turn around. When he did he was met with a gentle touch of a paw on his head.

"Get some sleep. Maybe after going to town we will look for him," Itachi said leaving his brother to go sleep.

Sasuke snorted, "As if anyone would look for that dobe." A small unnoticeable doggish smile formed on his face at his brother's perception. He sat for a while longer and then curled up to go to sleep.

…

As for Naruto, he continued to lay there as the storm rolled in blowing snow to the earth in turbulent fashion to hit the ground as if it had lightly fell. It layered like a blanket of death. The fence was keeping his head, shoulders, and torso from being covered completely, but little specks tomented him still. He still had not moved.

…**TBC…**

**Author's Note**:

So how was it? I hope you like it because I do. I feel bad about Naruto though. But no worries. Once again I will try to update soon. Please review.

(1)Sinopa: female fox

**Stay tuned! The race approaches! **

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Production**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**

HHe


	3. Chapter 3: Arrogant Whelps and Unwelcome

**Author's Note**:

Hey everybody. In response to the reviews I worked to get chapter three up in less time. I hope it is as good as the others. It is great to be diligently working on a story again, but it is hard to balance with college. Teehee, but I am trying.

"**Path To Memory and Recovery" Notices**:

I am still working. I will try to have it up before I go back to summer school so u guys can get at least one more chapter. If we are all lucky I may just try to keep it going from this arch. We will see. The plan as of now though is to put it on hold for maintenance and do the first arch. Let's hope in the next two weeks. Enjoy the story.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

- Dame Loli

-YGOGenerations4ever

-iWolf: Because I cannot respond via email I will respond here. Thank you for the reviews. I like the rambling. The fact that your uncle has three Siberian huskies is way cool. I hope you can get a puppy someday soon. They are a lot of work, but unconditional love is the reward and I am sure you know that. My best wishes to you and I hope to hear from you again. I will try to have the next chapter up in a week or two.

Much love guys. Thank you for taking the time to review. It makes me really happy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With the Story…**

**Chapter 3: Arrogant Whelps and Unwelcome Discoveries.**

"Sasuke, Itachi, come boys," Sarutobi called as he entered the barn. The two were often in there if not visible in the yard. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on bales of hay waiting to be called for the town trek. It was about mid morning. To go into town did not take a big team so Sarutobi would take four dogs or so to pull the sled. This time he was taking them along with Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka. Sarutobi took Itachi with him almost every time because he was well behaved and it kept him exercised, but since the accident he cannot actually pull the sled. So Itachi ran alongside it as he refused to ride on the sled. He was sort of crippled, not incapable. Itachi enjoyed it as besides training it was the closest he got to working and he hardly ever missed it. Occasionally to work Itachi's leg Sarutobi would attach him to a small sled, put a light load on it, and have him pull it around with some commands.

They immediately jumped off the hay and went to him. He was getting ready to hitch up Sakura as a wheel dog along with Kakashi. Iruka would go in the front with Sasuke. Most likely only Itachi could tell, but Sasuke was still a bit anxious as Naruto had not come back yet. However, by the time they get back he may be back which kind of set his mind at ease. It was unlike Naruto and Sasuke could already see him giving some excuse for not coming back yesterday. It probably was like they thought and he was still with Kyuubi.

Sasuke's eyes roved to Itachi as he waited and though Itachi stood still and waited his tail gave a slight twitch, the only thing indicating his growing excitement of going on a run alongside the sled. Nothing would make Itachi happier than to race again, Sasuke just knew it. However, he also knew that Itachi was practical and accepted his misfortune and lived with it.

Sarutobi called Sasuke over and he obeyed. He as a husky also loved the sled training and town treks. The town trek was a laid back chance to pull the sled whereas the races were an adrenaline rush and a chance to make a name. His sable brown leather harness was put on and then he was hooked up to the line next to Sakura, but a bit ahead. He was in the position of leader and Sakura Sarutobi's navigating dog. Itachi now walked around a bit just waiting for Sarutobi to start up. He too was a bit worried about Naruto, but only he knew that.

"Alright boys, hike!" Sarutobi called and the team jumped at the command. Itachi dropped whatever he was sniffing for out of boredom and started his traditional run alongside the team. It was about a fifteen minute sled ride to town so it would be a nice morning workout done every two to three days for Sarutobi to check his mail and buy supplies and food. The dogs would most likely see other dogs from other towns here for the race. They always started showing up two to three weeks before the race.

Sakura thought about how much Naruto loved it when they came because occasionally he would make a new friend or friends who did not mind his wolf heritage like the Husky Great Pyrenees cross with a red coat that was longer and fluffier than most huskies due to the Great Pyrenees in him. His name was Gaara of suna who was at the big race the year before. Sturdy sandy colored legs served him well as he and his team placed second with him in the lead. He seemed unapproachable even by his team, but Naruto was hard to deter. Gaara turned out to be similar to him being a bit wolf from somewhere on his mother's side except he didn't look it. Gaara was a bit more closed off with the rest of them. Actually the temperature dropped to almost freezing when Naruto wasn't around the first time they met him. It was like Sasuke except a degree or two worse. She would never tell Sasuke that though, it would hurt his pride she just knew it. It got better and Gaara became a reasonable companion, especially for Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Itachi who could come close to his demeanor. Lee actually got in there good too. No one knows why though. She came back from her thoughts a minute later just in time to see the turn coming up and not let anyone know she was thinking about something other than work.

When they reached town they stopped at the post office to pick up Sarutobi's mail. They had ended up picking up Neji and Shino, a grey Pit Bull Terrier with dark brown spots and eyes.

Sarutobi would also go to the store so he would be here a bit. Dogs often ran loose if they lived in town so he let them off. They had been there before and would come when called. Sasuke and Sakura were let off first and then Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke and Itachi mainly walked around a bit along with Neji. Sakura decided to sniff around old crates and boxes wondering if anything interesting was there. Shino went in search of bugs to play with as he enjoyed that. Kakashi and Iruka hung out by the sled not really interesting in wondering at the moment. Besides they could watch the sled while the younger ones wondered off.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game." Sakura suggested. The others looked at her waiting for a suggested game. Sakura laughed nervously. "Well I don't have a game in mind, but I am sure-" Sakura started, but did not finish as a commotion caught her attention. It was laughing and growling in a playful manner. She looked up along with the others. Upon seeing the source she figured it was nothing interesting as it was Jake and four of his lackies. Sakura was going to keep going, but she noticed Sasuke staring intently at the trio. She along with Itachi and Neji followed his gaze noticing that he mainly stared at Jake.

"Something bothering you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Itachi had caught on and he was very unsettled. Confusion disappeared from his face. The other still did not quite catch on. Sasuke started walking still staring intently. Itachi followed a few strides behind with a blank look in his eyes mirroring Sasuke's. The others were curious and followed at a distance not understanding the sudden hostility. They knew Sasuke did not like Jake in the slightest. They suspected it had to do with the fact that Jake tortured Naruto every chance he got. Even so he never made a move to confront Jake. So why now when Jake has done nothing that they know of besides the bite from yesterday. They could only watch and jump to conclusions until Sakura noticed the blue and black material tied around Jake's neck, stained with rust red. Her stomach gave a lurch and her eyes grew angry. Neji had caught on moments before and his eyes held unusual anger. Shino was no fool either just less aware of what the material meant. Iruka and Kakashi had been silently following having noticed the material shortly after Sasuke. Everyone understood Sasuke would be the first to approach. By that time Jake and his lackeys had stopped their joking and laughing and stared at the group as it got closer.

Sasuke stopped a foot from Jake his gaze still blank and his stance calm. No threat existed in his posture or his aura. Itachi was just as calm, but the others were oozing hostility.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked cockily and mockingly. Sasuke just stared blankly at him and then his gaze traveled to the arrogant whelp's neck. His eyes went back up to Jake's. He had a bad feeling and he would wait no longer.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke said. It was blunt and short. His tone left no room for games. Jake did not have experience with Sasuke and took his firm tone as nothing. His snorted and attempted to walk away, but upon turning he came face to face with Red eyes blank as ever. Jake backed up a step wondering when Itachi had gotten behind him and his friends.

In the same tone as Saskue he spoke, "You were asked a question," as he continued to stare Jake down. Jake averted his eyes.

"I do not have to answer to you," Jake spat.

"Wrong answer," Sasuke said having quickly and effortlessly pinned Jake on his back by the jugular. Sasuke's eyes were still as blank as ever. "Make no mistake, I have no qualms in causing you pain or taking the very breath you breathe away from you," Sasuke calmly spoke. It shook Jake to see him make the threat so idly like it was an everyday occurrence and that he really would have no qualms with it. Jake struggled and called for help from his friends. When they moved to help him the others stood in their way. One ran off calling for Jake's father. Sasuke did not even struggle to keep Jake down. Jake began calling for his father and Sasuke lifted him only to slam him back to the ground hard enough to shut him up. "Your voice annoys me," Sasuke said and repeated himself once, "Now I ask one more time, what did you do to him?" Jake was shaking and his tail was between his legs.

"He deserved it, the little freak. He deserved all of it for daring to threaten me!" Jake gasped sounding more like he was trying to convince himself as Sasuke's jaws tightened around his jugular in warning.

"You are not answering the question," Sasuke said. His patience was wearing thin.

"O-Oto-san, taught him a lesson. He had no right to bear his teeth at a respectable dog. He really is just a weak freak. He should do us all a favor and die in that alley!" Jake ranted in anger and desperation. Sasuke's jaw tightened again before asking his final question.

"Where?" Was all he asked.

"If he is still there he is dead by now." Jake chuckled, but it faltered when the jaws got even tighter than before. Jake's eyes squeezed shut and he gasped out, "In the abandoned part of town where the human's old food store used to be." The grip loosened, but before Jake could comprehend anything he was lifted and hurtling in the air until he hit some trash cans. The cans made a loud clatter as the tops fell off and the cans tipped over. Two had a shallow dent in it from Jake's body impact. He fell to the snow panting trying to regain his breath. The material gently hung from Sasuke's jaws before he started running along with the others close behind. The blue and black bandana slipped onto his neck. There were several old food stores with alleys behind them in the abandoned part of town. Some of those buildings were over 200 years old even though they were falling apart.

When they reached that part of town they split up a bit heading to the different stores. They could not pick up a scent due to the snow fall last night. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura headed to the old store close to the direction Kyuubi's den resided. They hoped that if Naruto did go to Kyuubi's he would be near that side of town. The question was what he came to town for. They would have to find out when they found him. They began to hope they didn't because that would mean he was hurt badly or trapped. He wouldn't still be around there if he wasn't. They came upon the store and headed to the alley behind it. It was the second oldest store around. The alley was relatively long and got dark really quickly with the sun's positioning. They advanced taking care to look around the old boxes and crates. When they reached the end Sasuke could not hide the shock from his face. Sakura gasped and Itachi's gaze was grim. There before them lay a half covered Naruto unmoving. His mouth was slightly agape with his tongue hanging out on the snow. His eyes were dim and he did not shiver. Sasuke's eyes wondered the torn and still body. The ripped torso still moved with slight breath which gave him hope. He was the first to shakily take a step towards the body drawing Sakura out of her shock. Itachi was trying to figure out the best way to help Naruto. He started giving orders.

"Sakura lay next to him with me to help keep him warm. Sasuke run back to Sarutobi and find a way to get him to come. Do not worry about telling the others for now. We will call them." Iatchi barked as he went next to Naruto, but the other two were still in a sort of shock. "Move now!" It was the first time in a while either of the two heard Itachi raise his voice even slightly and it snapped them into action. Sasuke bolted out of the alley headed for the post office. Sakura went towards Naruto to join Itachi next to their beaten friend. Naruto was completely unresponsive. He was literally clinging to life to still be alive. Being closer allowed the odor of dried blood and urine to hit her nose.

"Itachi, will he make it?" Sakura asked. She was scared and she needed reassurance. Itachi looked at her with little emotion. It was a method to be the strong one and attempt to guard his heart.

"I cannot say for sure, but he is alive now which means there is a chance." Itachi said. He would not lie to her, but even he could have hope. "I think we should attempt to make contact with the others." Itachi said as he started barking for the others. He got a reply from Iruka and Kakashi, but not from Shino or Neji. They must be too far for it to travel. He tried again louder calling for them specifically. He finally got a reply and the message was sent. They knew where to come. Now all the two could do was wait.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Sakura tried hoping for even a flicker of a response from Naruto's eyes. However, nothing came. She began licking at his sores. He didn't even flinch.

…

Meanwhile Sasuke had made it back into the populated part of town. The sled was just ahead a long with Duke. Sasuke did not stop when Duke stood in his way. He went straight around before Duke could even say a word. Sasuke ran to the post office door and looked inside to see if Sarutobi may still be there. It took a second before he was off towards the grocery store. He got there and started barking. Duke was following until he started to get human attention. Duke could not start a fight in front of humans so he growled to himself and retreated with his son. Sasuke eventually got Sarutobi to come out among others. He made a racket and that was unlike Sasuke.

"Calm down boy I am almost done." Sarutobi chided as he looked at Sasuke bewildered. Sasuke went to him and gently, but urgently took his hand and tugged him. Sarutobi got the message and said, "Okay, okay, I will follow. Wonder what has got you so riled up." Sarutobi was dragged a bit more before Sasuke let go and ran a bit ahead looking back to make sure Sarutobi followed. Sasuke took off fast, but slow enough so Sarutobi could keep up. The old man was in pretty good shape. They passed the sled and headed towards the abandoned part of town. Sarutobi wondered what was up and why they were in that part of town. When they got there the others had already arrived and were helping keep Naruto warm. Sarutobi approached still not able to properly see what lay between his dogs. When he saw he stopped walking in shock and then shook his head. "You got yourself in trouble this time didn't you boy?" He asked as he kneeled down. The red spattered and covered snow around the dog indicated he lost a lot of blood. The dogs moved to let him look. They had dug Naruto out of the layer of snow that covered the lower part of his body. His flesh was ragged and shredded a lot there too.

Sarutobi did not want to move him, but he had to get him home. He ordered Sakura, Kakashi and Itachi to stay. He gathered the others back to the sled to bring it back. He returned with the sled and hooked up Kakashi. He gently positioned his hands and arms under Naruto's body and lifted him to the sled. It concerned Sarutobi that the wolf mix did not whine or respond in any way when touched or move. He put him on the sled and put the fur covering on the sled over him. The dogs jumped in place and pulled here and there at the tether line, but not enough to move the sled. Sasuke tried desperately not to move as his paw occasionally pawed at the gound. They were anxious, but trained sled dogs.

"Hike!" Sarutobi called and like a flash Sasuke and the others took off, the non hitched dogs alongside them. The journey home could not end fast enough for them. It was as if there was no end and their friend was surely losing time. Sasuke pushed his team hard to get back as fast as possible. Itachi had a bit of a hard time keeping up, but he was a trooper and though he fell behind he told Sasuke to keep going when he looked back. Sasuke did as he was told. Shino and Neji stayed with him. Itachi's leg was the bane of his existence.

When the team arrived back to the house Naruto was taken into the house where the dogs could not follow. Konohamaru could be heard inside yelling asking about what happened to Naruto. The boy had named him himself as Naruto had no name before that besides the names he was called, by humans and dogs, a blood thirsty demon and a monster. The dogs had to wait.

Inside the house Naruto was lane by the fire in blankets to gradually warm him up. Sarutobi came back with a bowl of hot water and a towel. Konohamaru was sent to find some salve and bandages for Naruto. Sarutobi went to careful work cleaning the wounds. He was encouraged when after a few minutes he got a small flicker of the eye. Naruto was starting to twitch at touches and whine a bit. It was only a bit though, but more than before. Konohamaru had come back with salve and bandages a while ago and held Naruto's head in his lap stroking it trying to sooth him and stimulate reactions. Sarutobi applied the medical care. When Naruto was warmed enough he moved him to the barn where he could lay him on blankets in hay. The barn was usually quite warm and out there maybe the dogs could encourage his recovery.

"Come on boy, your friends are worried." Naruto's eyes moved now and he was becoming more aware, but blood loss and weakness kept it to a minimal and at one point he fell asleep. His breathing had improved.

"Gramps? What now?" Konohamaru inquired as he gazed worriedly at the battered K9.

"Now we wait and watch. If he makes it through the day and night it will be a good sign, but he has lost a lot of blood and who knows how long he was out there." Sarutobi told him. Konohamaru stayed with him all day and decided to sleep in the barn. Many of the dogs stayed close by even the lazy Shikamaru, was more active than usual as he watched over him from a stack of two bales of hay. Sarutobi took his eight for the upcoming race to do training. He exercised the others already. Sasuke stayed close to Naruto all day except while training along with Konohamaru and the others.

After all had gone to sleep Sasuke was still awake watching Naruto. Naruto's eyes were opened, but they looked so lost. He would not eat all day. They thought maybe he was too weak to even comprehend food. He still had not responded much. Sasuke stood from his sitting position and walked silently as ever closer to the blond. He lowered his head and pawed at his neck to get the bandana off. After it slid to the floor he picked it up and laid it next to Naruto.

"Stupid dobe," Sasuke softly said. "How did you let yourself get in this position?" Naruto's body looked intirely too weak as he was hurt and thinner than ususal. He looked awful. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto letting his body heat and presence flow into Naruto. "I got your bandana back. How did you lose it after working so hard to win it from me? The first time you beat me in a race I gave it to you as agreed. You carried it with so much pride. You truly are a dobe." Sasuke whispered hoping he could reach Naruto. Naruto was very happy that day. He proved himself and he gained a part of his friend that he would cherish. Sasuke loved and prided his bandana and it meant a lot to him as Itachi chose it for him. Sasuke deemed Naruto worthy and it was Sasuke's way of showing recognition to his rival. "You better pull through this you idiotic persistent annoying hyperactive bas****." Sasuke thought.

…

"Kyuubi? Are you sure about this?" Sinopa inquired nervousness in her voice. She stared at the fox beside her. He looked determined and she knew she could not stop him.

"Naruto did not come back and he is not the type to lie. I can think of nowhere else to look. I have been throughout much of the woods and now this is my last resort." Kyuubi said not looking away from the yard. He turned to his mate and upon noticing the fear in her stare he felt the need to put them to rest. He told her why he was relatively positive he would be fine was that, "Iruka and Sasuke know me. I will be fine," and then he started slinking down towards the yard.

She watched him go not feeling better in the least. "That is only two dogs. There are several down there," she whispered to herself.

Kyuubi's stomach was close to the ground as he slunk around the outskirts of the yard. He stayed down wind in an attempt to find a friend. His fur was suddenly blowing in the opposite direction it was before. It was slight, but he knew he was in trouble. He looked up in time to see two of the dogs become alert. He tried to find a place to hide. He was out of luck as one dog spotted him. The chase was on. Kyuubi bolted circling, twirling, and jumping around, under and over the dogs. He did not know what to do. Everytime he tried to escape a dog cut him off. He started having to nip and scratch at the dogs.

"Enough!" A familiar voice rang out stopping all movement from the dogs. Kyuubi's first instinct was to bolt, but the voice kept him there. He looked to see a very fury brown dog with a scar on his nose. Kyuubi was relieved to see his friend. "My friend I am sorry." Iruka apologized and Kyuubi just nodded his understanding. "What made you come here?" Iruka asked having his suspicions.

Kyuubi sat as he spoke. "Naruto came to me two suns ago, but when we parted he indicated to be back that day going off to hunt, but he has yet to return. I was hoping to find out why by coming here."

"I see. So he did make it to see you that day. I am sorry my friend, but Naruto has been attacked and is in the barn." Iruka said motioning for Kyuubi to follow. Kyuubi rose immediately and followed. He looked back towards the tree line before continuing to follow Iruka. The site that awaited him in the barn left him angry and sad. He had never seen Naruto so lifeless. Naruto had got into scuffles and even got attacked by a bear and leopard seal, but this was by far the worst, he looked so destroyed.

"How?" Was all Kyuubi said as he walked over to stand next to Sasuke and his makeshift son and started nuzzling Naruto.

"All we know is-" Iruka started, but was interrupted by another voice that dropped the temperature of the room to freezing.

"What happened?" The voice asked. Most eyes in the barn turned to the owner of the voice. Their eyes met electric green eyes as cold as ice.

…TBC…

**Author's Note**:

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it and please read and review. I you have constructive criticism it is appreciated.

I am really bad at these notes as I never know what to say.

**Notices**:

I am sorry this took longer than expected. Finals kicked my butt. It is quite depressing really, but I must move on. It is easier said than done sometimes. Anywhoo, I am already working on the next chapte so stay tuned.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: Raging and Lost Souls

**Author's Note**:

I'm back! I am **so sorry**! Summer school drove me up a wall. I was really busy, but soon it's over! I wanted this chapter up sooner. College sucks sometimes. I may still have to retake a class. Grr! Enjoy and please don't come after me with pitch forks!

**Notices:**

-Path To Memory and Recovery. I am so sorry. I am just a bit busy and stuck. I will work something out, but I can't concentrate on it while in summer school. I hope I haven't lost too many of you. Sigh. Update: I am out of summer school and am working on a solution. I refuse to abandon this story series.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-Kibalover357

-KoTenshi

-marc : Because I can't respond to the review itself I will respond here. Thank you for your reviews and I hope to keep up the good work. I love it when you guys like the story. My best wishes. Enjoy chapter 4.

-iwolf: Haha I can't wait to satisfy you. My apologies, but Summer School is driving me crazy, but here it is. OOOh a costume. I hope the convention was fun and I am sure the costume was great. Teehee =^_^= The answer to your guess is here.

-QuitexSoul

-RandomPerson205: HAha here it is. Once Summer School is over it will be easier to write more chapters, but I will try to keep up. With luck the next chapter will be ready by right after Summer School. Chemistry is hard! T_T. Anyway thanks for reviewing and making me want to produce a quality chapter that much faster. I miss this story! School is almost over until the academic year again. 2 months of bliss. Oh and if it5 makes you feel better I was tempted to let him have at Jake, but Naruto was more important at the time. We shall see. *smirk* I Can't give it all away now can I? Summer School is finally over!!!!!!!!!!! Yes! I am back and will update more regularly.

-albejaibra: Thank you for your interest and your review. I am sorry about taking so long. Summer school is almost over though. I am glad you like it and I hope to keep pleasing you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

**Chapter 4: Raging and Lost Souls**

"Gaara." Sasuke greeted not looking up from Naruto.

"Sasuke." The green eyed dog now dubbed Gaara greeted back. As he stood his stance was calm and proud as he surveyed the blond laying on the floor, blue eyes dull. His green eyes held silent rage that most wouldn't notice.

"Gaara, you are in town already. I am sorry Naruto is not well as you can see." Iruka said coming out of his stupefied state. He did not expect Gaara to show up.

Gaara nodded to Iruka. He often went to Sarutobi's to visit Naruto while in town and he heard Naruto was around. He turned his attention back to Naruto's still form and said, "But I did not expect this." He looked at Sasuke who was now looking at him knowing he would want an explanation. Sure enough Sasuke could see the question in his stare as guarded as it was. His eyes had been much the same once.

"It is no secret the town dogs do not like him." Sasuke spoke leaving it at that. It was enough. Full details were not necessary and Gaara would understand. He is the same.

"How long?" Gaara asked walking closer. He stood behind Kyuubi who felt unnerved around the unfamiliar dog. Gaara barely glanced at him before sitting to his left, the opposite side of Sasuke.

"This happened about two suns ago. We found him yesterday after Sasuke threatened it out of a hooligan." Sakura said nodding her personal hello to the red wolf dog. Gaara gave a slight acknowledgement with a slight nod. His eyes did not leave his kindred spirit.

"Since he woke up" Sasuke said giving the answer Gaara wanted to know. The weirdest and perhaps the scariest detail of the wounded one's condition, were his eyes. Crystal blue eyes that rivaled the clearest of oceans now competed with the darkest of its depths, its emptiness. The dull orbs barely got to quench their thirst as Naruto hardly blinked. He was almost lifeless. It bothered, scared, Sasuke more than anything. An animal that no longer wants to live will die, especially in such a condition.

Gaara closed his eyes for a bit having similar concerns as Sasuke. He has not quite learned how to handled feelings for others yet and his anger is always so strong, his hate ever present. Normally around Naruto his anger would take a back seat, but now it was at the forefront begging to be let loose. He could hear his friend now, telling him to calm down. He would normally say something like that, but it isn't happening. It only made his rage grow. One thing about Naruto that he always hated was the emotions that he caused to come with the rage. As much as he would hate to admit it he cared for the orange coated dog. It was a first as his own half siblings were afraid of him and he became indifferent t it. This care brought on outrages and anger he had never experienced. He was not angry for himself around the brat anymore, but for the idiot. Gaara had long consciously forgotten why he was so angry and had stopped feeling anything, but power from anger. Naruto changed that. He didn't want to feel these things. That stupid brat did this to him and he secretly thanked him for it. However, Naruto was so afraid of the towns' hatred he took everything with a smile and a tail between his legs. He was capable of surviving and holding his own, but the fear and love for his home stopped him. Those emotions that encouraged him to feel were absent as if he had given up.

"He was alone," Gaara spoke not asking, but knowing it to be true. None of the dogs in the room would look so unharmed if they were with him. He continued after a few seconds, "Did he fight back?" He asked it so calmly it hid his rage even from Sasuke.

"I doubt he did," Sasuke said. He could not say for sure yet as he did not know and no one could get Nauto to response. Not even Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shifted to Gaara as he made to get up. "You don't even know who did it," He stated. Gaara just stared at him with anger clear in his eyes. It scared many of the dogs, but they desperately tried not to show it. Sasuke was unfazed as his rage was just as strong and he feared little to nothing.

"There are ways," Gaara said still paused in his half sat position. His mouth twitched in anticipation. As far as he was concerned blood would be spilt for his friend's condition. It had been months since he felt so blood thirsty and he wanted it now. Sasuke had never felt so blood thirsty and it was getting carried away with him. The town would blame Naruto for any trouble. He stared Gaara down starting to get up.

"Otuotu stand down," Itachi calmly stated sensing the redirected aggression. He had never seen his brother so riled up, but he could understand it. Neither of the two heeded him.

Gaara rose suddenly and Kyuubi backed into Naruto before jumping over his neck to his other side. His foot caught hold of the bandana knocking it before Naruto's face.

…..

Naruto stared emptily at the space before him in his own thoughts. He did not notice anything around him. His eyes were unfocused. He no longer wanted anything to do with the world around him. He would never be accepted. His body still hurt and he was desperately hungry. He was sickly glad his body was dying. There was a time he didn't believe he could be broken, but he must face reality. He has been broken for a while. It was time to call it quits. He would never be either a wolf or a dog and if he keeps this up he will be killed anyway. His death, it was what everyone seemed to want even as a cub when his mother's kin and nature herself wanted nothing more than his death.

…**..Flashback…..**

A small orange and yellow blue eyed wolf cub and his grey and black siblings whined hungrily. A yellow coated husky nuzzled his young ones in comfort. Everyone was hungry and with winter ending food would get more plentiful soon, but not yet. They awaited the arrival of another.

The blue eyed cub pawed at his father to get his attention. "Oto-san, where is mama?" He asked. They were all around 3 weeks, but the pack was not thrilled about them so they all slept separately from them. The orange cub escaped one time and was attacked by an older cub. The only reason Minato was allowed around them early was because the mother had to be out with the harsher than usual scarcity of prey.

"She will be here soon," The yellow dog Minato said. His face showed reassurance, forced reassurance. Under his mask lay a bundle of worries. Kushina his white wolf mate had been two suns overdue. He was quite sure now that she was not coming back. She had went hunting and said if she had to she would go on the ice. The ice was thin around that time. Others had returned having slit up. He heard talk of two wolves falling in; he feared she fell in. The cubs were quiet now as they fell asleep.

The next morning came too quickly for the male. It was time to move his family. Kushina was the pack leader and without her the cubs would die or be killed. They were still not weaned. The cubs already had trouble from the other wolf cubs. The adults would not hesitate to kill him and his mixed cubs without her around. He had been getting attacked a lot more recently as the pack was hungry and more aggressive for it. "We are going on a trip today guys," Minato spoke licking them awake. The sun had not quite risen yet.

"Where Oto-san?" A brown eyed cub asked enthusiastically despite her hunger.

"What about Oka-san?" A grey and black male asked making all the cubs stare at their father.

Minato sighed. "I'm sorry, but your mother isn't coming back," He spoke his head falling. His heart ached to admit it. The cubs did not understand, but could tell their father did not want to talk about it. Minato stood and gave them a reassuring smile before encouraging them to follow. The journey was long and the cubs learned quickly that if they did not learn to eat meat early they would die. Shanna his blue eyed grey sister fell first as none really understood they had to eat meat and hated it. Instincts made them catch on, but for his black brother Bello it was already too late and his body was too undernourished. He died at the carcass of the hare Minato managed to catch. Minato looked worse every day only eating enough to keep going and regurgitating some to make it easier for the cubs to eat. That hare was the last and there days later his last sibling Shea passed away. Minato and the orange cub stayed a bit to mourn as they did the others. They carried on.

By the time Minato got the cub back to his home town he was on his last leg. He stumbled into town searching for his old owner. He did not find him and seeing the resemblance to a wolf cub in his mouth many shooed him away. They did not even recognize him as the champion he was. His final destination was outside of town by the base of a tree. He had dug up an old carcass that must have been stored by a fox before he fell on his side against the tree. A wound he got the day before they set out had been bothering him the whole trip and the lack of food and rest made it worse. His breathing was labored.

"This is the last thing…I can do for you my s-son. I am sorry." Minato said his head falling to the snow, muzzle slightly ajar and eyes narrowed in pain. His breathing was becoming shallow.

"Oto-san, what do you mean?" The cub asked, but all he got was a bright, but weak smile and a trembling paw on his head. The paw got heavy and slack as the eyes dulled in cold death. "Oto-san?" The cub whined and after laying there for a bit he stood and began to eat quietly in mourning. Just like his mother and siblings, his father's journey was at its end. He was over four weeks now and now he must continue on his own.

…**End Flashback…**

Naruto's eyes caught a flash of blue and black in a moment of consciousness. Ebony black fur with a blue sheen and a cocky smirk came to his mind. He started hearing the world around him again. He heard voices so familiar. He did not want to be in the world around him. He struggled to stay in his mind, but the growling and voices stayed prominent. He knew those growls. "What has happened?" Naruto wondered. He slowly let his eyes slide towards the growling and his sight fell on two of his good friends with their tails straight up and teeth bared ready to light into each other. He did not want this to be real.

"Naruto?" Neji asked noticing Naruto's eyes had shifted and he seemed more awake. Naruto's eyes went towards the voice of his friend. Neji's call had made the growling cease as the two looked up to see Naruto had responded to his name as he was looking at Neji. His eyes came back to Sasuke and Gaara. He saw worry in their eyes and a bit of hope. His head hurt. He didn't speak. He just looked at everyone for a while.

"Naruto, are you okay? We are worried." Sakura said from her place behind him. He slightly turned his head and caught sight of his father which shocked him. Kyuubi sat there looking like a wreck. He stood and walked to nuzzle his son's face.

"Dad?" Naruto finally spoke. Looking at everyone's faces made him wonder why he didn't want to live anymore. He felt ashamed. He nuzzled Kyuubi's chest. He gave a look to others and they came closer, some like Sakura were gently cuddling him and others like Neji and Shikamaru sat a bit away, but watching fondly. Blood lust and worries had been forgotten for a time. His eyes were not back to normal yet, but they were becoming alive again. It seems like things were going to be okay soon. "I'm sorry, the kill didn't make it back for dinner," Naruto said in a half joking manner.

"Baka," Kyuubi said quietly as he chuckled in relief and good humor, "As long as _you_ came home for dinner." Naruto lightly grinned in contentment as he drifted off to sleep. The first non empty restful sleep in days as he thought, "I survived everything nature and her creatures threw at me and found all of you. That has to mean something." Kyuubi watched the peaceful look on his son's face a minute longer. "Sinopa must be worried," Kyuubi said as he gently moved. That left Sasuke to replace him. Sasuke seemed reluctant, but he soon seemed quite at peace.

Kyuubi took one last look and quietly slipped out. This time he padded openly and leisurely through the yard. All the dogs were inside the barn and he knew the human was not malicious to foxes as he came across him one time and was not harmed. He could see his mate trotting cautious down the hill side from the tree line they came from. He smiled a foxy grin and trotted to meet her half way. She was brave for starting down the hill.

"Good, you are unharmed. Did you find out where he is?" Sinopa spoke when they reunited a bit below half way down the hill.

"He was attacked, but now he is recovering well." Kyuuby responded with a light smile and relief in his voice.

"Good, well then only one thing left to do." Sinopa said as she removed her head from his chest. "Yell at you." She finalized nonchalantly.

Kyuubi gained a confused look, but before he could ask she went off, "You said you would be fine! You were chased all over the yard!" Kyuubi's ears flattened and he crouched down as he took his ongoing scolding.

Naruto still lay surrounded by his friends. The sun was setting. Three more days until the race! Hike! (1)

…..TBC…..

**Author's Note**:

K. There it is. We all know Naruto couldn't be down for too long, but how long will his mood last? 0.0! Stay tuned to find out soon. Oooh a rhyme.

. Hike: A sled dog racing term for go a.k.a mush as many have heard

**Notices**: Summer school is almost over! More time for my stories! Well I am looking or a part time job, but homework will be a memory for about two months.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arguments and Jitters It Sta

**Author's Note****:**

Once again I am sorry about taking so long last chapter. I hope you guys are still interested. I love this story and I won't wait so long to update again. I am not sure how this chapter turned out. I am just not sure I like the way it is written, but none the less it is what happens next haha. May change later. I don't think anything is wrong with it, it just doesn't speak quite spot on to me, but I am a perfectionist and may be just exaggerating. As if anyone reads theses. LOLOL! Enjoy!

I tried to update earlier, but for some reason my edit thing was not working. The option to add did not show up. I don't know if it was my comp or . Grrr!

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx

-akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

-storyreaderlovespie: Thanks. I am glad you liked it and that I wrote it well. I hope chapter 5 came out just as good.

-HorsesRain

-iWolf: Haha I am happy for you and glad you enjoyed yourself. Good luck with a job! Yeah Kyuubi got yelled at. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

-bookworm247

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

**Chapter 5: Arguments and Jitters. It Starts!**

"I feel like I was run over," Naruto moaned. It was late morning. Naruto's condition made him sleep more often and longer. He still had not eaten though.

"Last time I checked you shouldn't know how that feels." Sasuke teased. He was about three feet away from a struggling to sit up Naruto.

"You know what teme-Ahh!" Naruto yelled trying to stand abruptly, but he was still too weak and it caused immense pain. He collapsed after barely raising off the ground. A flash of worry crossed Sasuke's eyes, but it disappeared unnoticed.

"Che, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"So glad you find so much joy in my pain teme," Naruto said laying in the heap on the barn floor. Now that he had become responsive everyone still checked on him, but also did other things closer to their normal routine before the incident.

"I promise" Sasuke spoke. Naruto stopped his attempt to sit up and looked at Sasuke in confusion. "He will not be let off lightly." Sasuke said calmly closing his eyes going over the scenarios in his head again. Oh the pain he would cause Duke and Jake. Naruto finished his attempt and with great effort managed to sit up.

"No," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, but the surprise was evident to Naruto. The surprise was quickly gone because Sasuke does not get surprised and he should have know the idiot would not want retribution. "It is not worth it Sasuke," Naruto said laying down again figuring by tomorrow he would have more energy and could get up. For now he would rest, begrudgingly.

"You are worth it dobe!" Sasuke's thoughts shouted. "You are too passive," Sasuke said laying down. Soon Sarutobi would call him to train for the race. Training was important now than ever as the race was only two days away. Sasuke wanted to ask the dobe some questions, but he hesitated. He feared he already knew the answers and he did not want to seem vulnerable to Naruto.

"Teme, you look bothered. What is it now?" Naruto asked. His word choice seemed tired, but his voice and face expressed concern and genuine curiosity. Sasuke did not often openly struggle with something.

"You did fight back right?" Sasuke asked giving as bored look trying to look condescending. He just knew the answer would make him mad. He didn't know why he even asked. It was confirmed when Naruto tried to brush it off.

"Come on teme, one to five I was bound to loose!" He laughed a bit, but looking at Sasuke's disbelieving look his head lowered and he sadly smiled. He shook his head in a negative. "I-I tried to get away, but…" Naruto stopped. It was obvious he did not. Sasuke decided to change the subject.

"How long has it really been since you ate?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you about the rabbit," Naruto said incredulously.

"You didn't catch that rabbit did you?" Sasuke calmly demanded.

"If you knew then why are you asking?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was saying whole sentences and a lot of them. Naruto knew he was really upset.

"I want to know why you keep lying to us?" Sasuke asked showing a bit of frustration. Naruto immediately deflated a bit confused. "Do you not trust us? You call us your friends. You call me your best friend and yet you tell me lies like I don't matter, like I'm not impor-" When Sasuke realized he was getting too emotional and revealing he cut himself off and left. Naruto's words were stuck in his throat. He lay his head down depressed and ashamed. He had hurt his friend and if anyone else saw through his lies he probably hurt them too.

Sasuke stormed out of the barn. He was mad at the dobe, but he was furious with himself for getting so worked up in front of that dobe, because of that dobe.

"Otouto, what is troubling you?" Itachi asked in his usual teasing tone. Anyone who didn't know Itachi wouldn't understand their relationship. Itachi was concerned. It was unlike Sasuke to leave Naruto's side with him in such a fragile condition. Sasuke would never admit it, but Itachi knew he cared and especially for the blond ball of sunshine. He had yet to leave his side besides training, except now. Sasuke ignored him and kept going. Itachi decided to ask Naruto what happened.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Itachi asked entering the barn and going over to him. Naruto nodded and Itachi could tell he was upset. They must have gotten into a fight. "Well you look better," Itachi said having got his answer. He may never know what the argument was about, but at least he knew there was an argument or something.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto sighed. He felt bad, but he didn't know how to apologize to everyone. It wasn't like he was the only one with secrets. "Why do I feel so guilty?" Naruto mentally asked himself. It was like everyone expected him to be an open book and not have private matters. They all knew nothing. He hated feeling guilty. "I hope you have been well Itachi," Naruto said trying to perk up and not show his inner turmoil.

"I am well enough," Itachi said. Itachi and Sasuke had many things in common, but their unwillingness to talk about their troubles was one of the most annoying for Naruto. They really thought they could hide things from him. This is what he meant. "They hide things all the time!" He mentally shouted in frustrated.

"The race worries you," Naruto stated. "The memories, too fresh," He mentally added as an afterthought.

"What's to worry? Sasuke and his team are ready." Itachi smirked and lay down. Naruto smiled, but he could tell. Races are dangerous for the musher and the team. Nature is violent to all and now more than ever it is dangerous. The race is towards the end of winter which makes everything less solid and mushy. Then again winter was a bit ongoing this year, but still that doesn't make it much better. Sudden storms may happen too. It had only been a year since those fears were showed to be true. Their parents are gone. Itachi will never race again. Many teams and their mushers have died during races like the one scheduled tomorrow. Itachi could deny it all he wanted, but he was worried. Sasuke was all the actual family he had left and his most precious. If he lost him he would never recover. However, he had faith in Sasuke and to deny him this chance would be cruel. Besides he will be proud when Sasuke comes across that finish line first. Naruto could tell what he was thinking when his smirk widened.

…

Sasuke finally stopped when he reached his favorite get away. It was a cave in the forest, deep and quite warm compared to outside as there was no draft. Inside were three tunnels. Down the right one was a large cavern with a lake. The water was clean and unfrozen. He loved it in there. It was quiet and no one ever disturbed him. He had never shown anyone he knows. He wanted to show Naruto one day, but he was not ready yet. He still didn't know why he hadn't told him nor why he wanted to, but for now he would keep it to himself.

He lay down by the lake with his front paws in the water. He tried not to think about the blond and his own mess up. He focused on the race. He knew his brother was worried, but he had to honor their memory and his brother and do well. However, he feared he would not live up to the line. Itachi was always the first prized son and the prodigy. His parents did not neglect him, but Itachi was always the one who would have been the best. Everything was effortless for him. Sasuke took longer to get things and train. He felt like he was letting his parents and brother down. Even now he felt like he would fall short. He never told anyone how he felt. It was not his way. He trusted no one enough. Only Naruto came close, he trusted him with his life and even things he never told his brother, but he was still afraid to truly trust him that much.

"Darn him, he causes me to lose head" Sasuke growled thinking about Naruto again. "Stupid dobe always getting into trouble," Sasuke thought before laying his head down between his front legs, paws still in the water. He had just been in trouble when they met. "Stupid dobe," Sasuke snapped to no-one. He would know when it was time to train. It was the same time everyday and his internal clock would make sure he got there on time.

…

Naruto did not interact with Sasuke again until the night before the race. The race was the next day and Naruto could walk around again, or limp as the case was. However, besides at training Sasuke was missing. He knew Sasuke disappeared to his favorite place somewhere in the forest, but he knew Sasuke would talk to him when he came to terms.

"Dobe," Sasuke said acknowledging him finally.

"Done having a hissy fit I see," Naruto said still a bit sore.

"Hn," Sasuke's form of an answer.

"Anyway teme," Naruto started changing the subject. Sasuke nodded and lay down as Naruto continued, "You looked great in practice. You should do well." It was praise. Praise Sasuke needed.

"I haven't won yet dobe," Sasuke said closing his eyes preparing to sleep.

"Be more positive teme! Where is the arrogant Sasuke I know?"

"I did say yet." Sasuke smirked. Naruto wagged his tail and laughed quietly. Sasuke needed sleep and so did his team mates. He quieted down and went to sleep. His injuries were still not completely healed and bothered him, but he went on like they didn't exist. It was only noticeable when he slept because he slept long only in certain positions trying not to irritate most of his healing wounds. Sasuke moved closer to his friend. He would never admit he was seeking comfort, not necessarily heat from the idiot. He would wake up first anyway. It was a big day tomorrow.

…

The town was alive with activity. Tourists who came to see the race were chatting and looking around. Kids ran around with souvenir toys and food. Some parents had bought their kid's pups harnesses and the kids were currently pretending to be able to race. Near the start line many mushers were preparing their teams and getting ready. Sasuke and his team were already hitched and ready. Itachi and Naruto were there too along with Konohamaru. Naruto was still limping, but he wouldn't miss this even if he couldn't move.

Itachi was talking with Sasuke while Naruto talked to Sakura. He was excited and was wishing everyone a safe fun race.

Naruto went to the back of the sled to see Sarutobi off too, but ran into someone else instead.

"So you lived," Duke spoke sounding very disappointed. "Oh well, you better have learned your lesson for your sake, but I hope you didn't. I want to teach it again." He spoke mockingly with a laugh in his voice.

"Leave me alone Duke," Naruto said. He did not fear him. He could do nothing here. Even if the town people didn't like him Sarutobi and Konohamaru were nearby along with his fellow dogs. Fighting with him was one thing. Fighting with respected dogs was another. "You can do nothing here so go. You have a race to run in. It is a good thing for your son considering he is a coward." Naruto said turning to leave. Duke was angry and took a nip at one of his neck injuries. Naruto yelped in pain and surprise as the wound was reopened. The team heard his yelp and turned to see what had happened. Itachi sprinted to the scene. Naruto was bleeding and Duke had a bit of blood on his mouth. He was livid. The team managed to get into positions they could see a bit of what was going on.

"Leave," Itachi stated. He stood proudly like a rock.

"A crippled telling me off, you have some nerve," Duke growled.

"Leave," Itachi said seemingly unaffected. He knew he was crippled and he had moved on. He could still teach Duke some manners…or try anyway. Duke was thick headed, but that means Itachi would get the joy of re-teaching it over and over and-his torturous evil train of thought stopped at the next thing said.

"I have a better idea, I'll leave. This is all because of me. I will see you back at the cabin Itachi. Good luck everyone." Naruto said and before anyone could protest he was running as best he could toward home. On his way he almost collided with a burly big fella. His name was, Orochimaru of Sund, an Irish Wolfhound x Puruvian Inca mix who nipped at him. He missed as Naruto jumped back and went around him barely missing Orochimaru's musher's well aimed foot.

"Get out of here Wolf trash!" The Sound musher spat at Naruto as he retreated. The man called Orochimaru to be hitched. Orochimaru gave Naruto the shivers. Last time he was there he got into a meet locker and Naruto go blamed for it, among other things. Orochimaru did it on purpose, he told him he did it to watch him, the freak, suffer. He could barely hear Sakura yell in rage at Orochimaru along with muttered snarls from his other friends, but he ran and didn't look back. He had caused enough trouble by just being born for one day in his own opinion.

"If I see you near him again I will not be merciful," Itachi growled turning back to Duke who was laughing at Naruto's run in with Orochimaru. Naruto was like his little brother and his little bother's chosen, he would do everything in his power to protect him. He could tell his brother's feelings. That only made the desire to protect him stronger. Duke seemed to gain some self preservation for a moment as he knew Itachi did not make idle threats and the rest of the team looked ready to kill. He would not give up. The wolf mix was trash and unlike them. He was dangerous and needed to be taken care of. Another day he would get his way. They could not protect him forever!

Sarutobi and Konahamaru came back from talking to a friend. Sarutobi was ready to go and the race would start soon.

"Grandpa, where is Naruto?" Konahamaru asked looking around.

"Maybe he went home or left again. The crowd may make him nervous." Sarutobi said rubbing his grandson's head. Konohamaru brushed off his hand.

"Good luck gramps!" He wished and went to get a good spot on the sidelines for the start.

The dogs were reorganized. Itachi followed Konohamaru after biding his brother and the team good bye and promising Sasuke that he would watch over Naruto while he was gone. Sasuke did not deny his comfort at knowing that. Naruto was strong, but his unwillingness to defend himself against Konoha's people or dogs made him vulnerable while he was there and he was currently recovering. Even if Itachi had not told him he knew that Itachi would watch over him and that took a worry off his back.

They moved to the start line and got ready. Dogs barked and hopped in excitement. Sasuke stayed calm, but his team was also excited and jumping. Sasuke just got ready to pull and Neji was pretty much the same. They were excited, but it was not like them to show much emotion. Sasuke caught Gaara's eye two sleds down. They nodded to each other and went back to focusing. The gun shot rang over the crowd's cheers and they were off!

From a hill high enough to see a good distance Naruto watched Sasuke's team take off with the others fighting to get ahead. He was determined not to miss it even if it was from a hill outside the village to the side of the start area. Naruto softly smiled and when the teams were out of sight whispered to the wind. "Good luck." He turned to continue his way back to Sarutobi's.

…**TBC…**

**Author's Note**:

So that is chapter 5. I hope you guys are happy! I am. I finally got to the race. Lol. Anyway I don't have much to say here except that I hope to update again soon. Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6:The First Few Days Are The Eas

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 6. ^_^! I hope you like it. I love this story and enjoy writing it. I also enjoy the reviews because I get to hear your thoughts, criticism, and they are great motivators to write. They let you know there are people waiting to hear more…read more. Thanks.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-sher162252

-akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

-traditionprincess: Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like it. Here is the next chapter.

-bookworm247

-KoTenshi

- narutolover15

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

**Chapter 6: The First Few Days Are The Easiest…I'd Hate To Know What The Other Days Have In Store**

Sasuke turned right as commanded and the team followed. Occasionally a dog would accidentally step over the gang line and the dog next to them would usher them onto their own side so they could all run smoothly again. It was dangerous for a dog to be on the wrong side of the gang line. The race had just started and they were only a few miles from the start and still running hard. The teams were more spread out now, some lagging, some leading, and some ahead. Sasuke and his team were ahead. At this point that meant very little, but it was a good start. They would reach a check point every night if all went well and they didn't fall off course. The check points were to keep track of the teams and make sure they were okay. To travel through the night is hard and dangerous and not encouraged. Once the checkpoints are reached you can leave at any point, but food and bed is offered. It is only turned down if someone is crazy enough to do so and then others will usually follow to stay in the race in good positions. That hasn't happened in a good many years.

The team carried on trying to keep a bit of distance from any other team. Orochimaru's team was ruthless and so was their musher. He was racing dirty and had already taken out a team from Lightning. He was a bit ahead of them, but it was not far. Orochimaru had of course let his mouth fly about the wolf hybrid and Sasuke's parents when they were near earlier trying to rile the team. He almost did, but Sasuke's firm command to ignore him kept them, a few begrudgingly, in check. For that Orochimaru took a nip at Neji who dodged to the side and into Sasuke. The team was momentarily out of order as Sasuke and Sarutobi worked to get them running smooth again. Sasuke asked if Neji was okay. Neji nodded getting back in place soon enough. When they did straighten out Orochimaru had pulled ahead as the musher cracked his whip and yelled commands. After a bit they were out of sight over a large hill side Sasuke and his team was now almost done climbing.

After arriving at the top and moving on a bit they came across a sled team that was restless, tangled, and confused with their musher having been knocked out. From the looks of it Sarutobi assumed he had been thrown. He stopped and checked him. He was alive, but if he stayed in the snow like this he wouldn't be. He managed to wake him up and ask what happened.

"Are you gonna be okay? Yami right?" Sarutobi asked and the man became more and more conscious. It was Waterfall town's musher. He was well known and won quite a few titles. He had ebony hair that stuck up here and there in the front, but lay flat in the back. His eyes were a deep forest green.

"I should be now. I must have knocked out when I fell off. That da** Sound team. The darn dogs nipping at mine and the idiot whipped me with his whip." Yami had just finished resting after the climb, but when he started again the Sound team passed by causing mayhem with his team.

"He and his team are very disagreeable indeed." Sarutobi remarked helping the man up and to his sled noticing the man's arm was pained when he yelped at having it touched.

"You better get going. I will be fine." Yami said nudging him towards his own sled. Sarutobi nodded and waved to him as he went to his sled.

"Hike!" Sarutobi commanded and the dogs took off anxiously. Working was what they did and having stopped knowing they were racing was enough to make even Shikamaru anxious.

…

"Yes! We're Home! Thanks Tsunade-baba!" Konohamaru said waving to Tsunade who gave him a ride home. She waved back trying hard to ignore the –baba and commanded her team of five dogs to go. Konohamaru made a note to take his own sled next time, but then again next time he '_would'_ be racing. He smiled rubbing Itachi's head who ran alongside the sled and though lagged at times caught up again.

Itachi was tired, but rest was the last thing on his mind. First he wanted to find his injured companion. He should be here already unless he didn't come back or stopped along the way and was still on his way. It would be just like Naruto to get side tracked. He went to the barn and entered noting a drop of blood as he did so. He was glad when he saw the wolf hybrid lay in the recently normal spot by the bails of hay. He seemed to have just woken up.

"Naruto," Itachi greeted finally laying down beside him. He was so tired and his leg hurt and slightly trembled from using it so much. He strained it today. Even though Naruto was sleepy he could tell Itachi was walking a bit funny.

"His leg must hurt," Naruto thought. "Itachi," Naruto greeted as Itachi lay down beside him. "How are you holding up?" Naruto asked sleepily, but cheerily as he yawned.

"Hn," Itachi said smirking. Naruto laughed and slung his paw over Itachi's back. It kind of hurt, but he ignored it in favor of making sure Itachi was okay. "I am proud." Itachi finally spoke. Naruto nodded and began grooming Itachi's leg in a comforting fashion. It startled Itachi at first, but he relaxed. Naruto did this often. He always noticed when Itachi's leg hurt and this was his way of comforting him. He still hadn't gotten used to it, but he appreciated it.

"He looked great today. They even managed to stay with the leaders as far as I saw. And Sasuke looked calm and in control as usual. And don't you dare tell him I praised him. The teme has a big enough ego." Naruto said momentarily stopping his grooming and then continuing. Itachi nodded. He knew Naruto would not miss Sasuke's first race. Well the start and finish is all most ever see. Itachi and Naruto would go with Konohamaru to the finish town by train on the fifth day to be there on the tenth day. Provided Naruto doesn't leave, but he was still recovering and he wanted to see Sasuke finish…win. The train was faster and did not have to stop to rest. Naruto soon stopped his grooming and snuggled up to Itachi.

"Goodnight nii-san" Naruto said in his sleepy haze. Itachi looked at him funny, but soon ignored it. It was barely mid afternoon, but Naruto was sleeping a lot lately due to his condition. Not to mention the run ins today. As far as calling him his brother, Itachi loved it. Naruto had never called him that before and he needed it now more than ever.

The blonde was good at hiding his pain, but even Itachi knew how much Naruto wanted to race too. He covered up his sadness with excitement and happiness especially now when once again he cannot race. Itachi was a sarcastic and stoic being. It depended on the day and time. However, no matter what anyone said he was in touch with his emotions quite well. He hoped that one day Naruto would get his chance, but he was also a realist and still wondered if the town would ever accept him enough or if Sarutobi or Konohamaru would understand enough to put him on a team. Only time would tell. Itachi lay his head down and napped. He really was tired.

…

The team was going steady now. They had rested a few minutes ago and were now running again. Sarutobi still gave directions and stopped to check their position every now and then. He ran along with the dogs at times helping the dogs and lightening the load on inclines and such. They were making good time. They should make the checkpoint in a few hours. Then they could eat and sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

Sasuke briefly thought on how he would have loved the dobe to be running with them, but quickly focused on working again.

When they did reach the checkpoint it was dark. Sarutobi told the oicials that Yami had had a bad fall and may need help. They said they would call Konoha and see if he got back. If not then a search team would be sent. Sarutobi mentioned the cause Yami told him and the officials said the Sound team would be penalized for time.

Sarutobi was showed to a stall to leave and feed his dogs. It was a large boxed in area. Sarutobi unhitched them and got food for them. The food he packed was only for emergencies so food was provided for the dogs by the check point. After eating Sarutobi took the bowls and checked the sled. Then he went to get food and sleep himself. As the race continued he would get less and less time to sleep as people would try to get ahead by starting earlier and earlier.

The dogs were left alone. Kiba and Lee scuffled playfully for a bit. Sasuke and others mostly talked and lay around waiting for sleep to come their way.

"Give it up Lee!" Kiba said almost pinning Lee. Lee twisted his way just out of reach befor going right back for more tumbling with Kiba.

"Never! My youthful spirit and superior amount of training shall prevail!" He declared still tumbling around. They were like pups. Soon Sakura's tail became a victim of their rough housing and they became victims of Sakura.

"Ow! Alright that's it." Sakura yelled getting to her feet dropping her conversation with Hinata and chasing the two idiots around. Sasuke shook his head at their antics.

"Yet it still isn't as entertaining is it?" Neji spoke from beside him as he watched the commotion.

"You call this entertaining?" Sasuke asked despite the microscopic smile on his muzzle. He would deny its existence.

"It would be more entertaining if Naruto were mixed up in it." Neji commented knowingly. He did not miss the quick flash of longing in Sasuke's eyes at the wolf dog's name.

"Che that annoyance of a dobe. If her were around we would not only never have a lick of peace, but we would have fallen off a cliff or something by now as clumsy as he is." Sasuke remarked knowing quite well he didn't mean it…not completely anyway. Sasuke mentally chuckled.

"I dare say you are too hard on him. Although I doubt you mean it as this is the most I have gotten out of you all night. It seems Naruto gets you to talk even if he isn't around." Neji said smirking.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted ticked off that Neji was right. Most of the conversation he had with Neji consisted of sled work. Everything else that came up Sasuke gave one word or grunted one syllable responses. Naruto was always so demanding in attention even when he wasn't around.

"Oh now don't start that again. I was finally getting decent responses. I can't wait until Naruto gets you talking to those f us beneath you." Neji joked.

"He had corrupted you." Sasuke remarked. It was true. When Naruto first came around Neji was as closed off as Sasuke and very disillusioned with life. He went on and on about fate. He believed the world chose roles for you and you accepted it. Naruto refused to believe him and eventually after a fight knocked some sense into Neji. Neji believed Naruto beneath him, but Naruto proved himself to Neji that day and ever since Neji slowly became more open, playful, and happier. Hinata even spent more time with him fearing him less as he came off as cold and uncaring. Naruto said he was just scared and he didn't know how to share his feelings. One thing did not change, Neji blatantly denied the validity of that statement and of course his intelligence stayed intact. I dare say he may have even got just a bit more of an ego or just showing it more.

"Yeah I guess he did," Neji spoke acceptingly. Sasuke snorted and looked towards the commotion that was still going on. Now Sakura had caught Kiba and left him in a corner after a loud and long tongue lashing and a paw to the head. It seems Lee's luck has run out as well as he was now getting his lecture while rubbing his head and begging his "lotus bloom" for forgiveness. He was still hung up on her no matter how many times she said no. Thought Sasuke thought she would crack soon. He saw the discrete looks she sent him when he was training. They were looks of contemplation and longing.

"I am glad she is getting over me. Thought she still tries," Sasuke thought as he mentally sighed in annoyance. Sakura finished her lecture and bid the boys good night. It was about time they all went to sleep. Itachi had told him to get plenty of sleep the first nights as there would be less and less time for it later. He lay his head down and closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to claim him. His thoughts centered on a certain orange and yellow coated fellow and his sarcastic brother back home. He hoped Naruto made it back without running into anymore problems and that Itachi was holding up okay. Naruto better not take off again before the race is finished and they get back home. No one ever knew when he was going to take off until the day of. Sometimes Sasuke thought the dobe never knew when he was going to leave either. Sleep finally came.

…

They slept well and were still the first team hitched and on their way. Sarutobe always had a way with animals especially dogs and it was like he could understand them. With his gentle coaxing the dogs stayed quiet until he call "Hike!" alerting the others someone has left. The other teams began moving faster trying to start as well.

They started hard and fast trying t stay ahead and preferably ahead of Orochimaru. The day was pretty uneventful. It was a bit thrilling seeing land and obstacles they had never seen. They managed to stay ahead of Orochimaru's team and made it without incident to the next checkpoint.

Sarutobi got off his sled and began unhitching his dogs. As he was feeding the dogs more teams showed up and began caring for their dogs. The Sound musher passed by staring menacingly at Sarutobi. Orochimaru growled and cackled. He said nothing like he had a silent secret. Sarutobi dismissed it as the fellow either knowing he was why he got docked or that he was just like that with everyone. They moved on.

Sarutobi collected the bowels and after a quick petting and praise session went to get some nourishment of his own. The dogs were left on their own again. Kiba and Lee played again and somehow got Sakura to join in and eventually Hinata. Shikamaru sat in a corner thinking about how troublesome they all were and how all the noise was annoying. Chouji was wishing for more food and occasionally talking to Shikamaru. Sasuke and Neji were close to each other as usual, but no conversation had started yet. Well until Neji became bored and decided to discuss Orochimaru with Sasuke.

"That dog and his team sets me off a bit," Neji spoke. That was an understatement. Orochimaru always seemed to be plotting and it was never good.

"Hn," Sasuke said nodding his head and smirking. "Admitting your afraid of something?" Sasuke couldn't resist.

"I don't know if that was your brother's influence or Naruto's," Neji said laughingly. Sasuke glared at him, but he continued. "Seriously though Sasuke. Be careful he seems to have a malicious intent and it seems quite focused on you." Neji continued, all jokes aside. Sasuke nodded. He appreciated his companions concern. He had noticed it too. Orochimaru did seem to have a fixation o him, but it was not a good one. It started before this race. Orochimaru didn't like Itachi either. In fact it was Itachi that got both he and Naruto out of a mess when Orchimaru was in town for a smaller race a short time after Mikoto and Fugaku died. Itachi had recently been told he would not be able to race again and was almost healed and much as he was going to heal.

…**..Flashback…..**

Sasuke had wondered just a bit away from the sled on a visit to town. Sarutobi had brought him and Itachi along on the sled. He figured he would get both Itachi and Sasuke out and about since Itachi was healing and Sasuke was growing. Sasuke had slipped away and was now in a crowd by some shops. The people interested him despite his seemingly indifferent face and the newness kept his mind off his late parents. He was seven months old now, but he acted older. It was his way of dealing with it. His parents were stoic, but caring so naturally Sasuke and Itachi would be similar and this is when it showed.

"Sasuke!" A loud voice called. He only turned his head towards the voice before he was knocked over and tumbling with a ball of orange and yellow. When he and the ball stopped he could see Naruto clearly. Naruto was a year and three months at the time. He didn't act like it. Sasuke sided and used his front paws to push Naruto off of him and currently the idiot was on top of him.

"Where did you come from anyway dobe?" Sasuke asked as he rolled over and stood up. He promptly shook out his fur.

"From that alley," Naruto chirped tail twitching in nervousness. "I just wanted to say hi since I was back around, but when I went to the place I had just missed you guys." Naruto said. He had left on his own again hunting and spending time in the wild. He had no home and he didn't eat from even Sarutobi so had had to go out sometimes as game was not too plentiful or really allowed to him in the winter. He was forced to leave for periods of time, sometimes more than a month. The towns people just didn't want him around in Naruto's opinion. He noticed people were starting to notice him and it made him nervous.

"Ally huh? Figures," Sasuke said nudging Naruto with a paw.

"Well see you back at Sarutobi's!" Naruto said beginning to leave , but a voice stopped him. A voice he knew and disliked.

"Well, well, well, the little Uchiha is out and about in town." A voice said behind him. Sasuke and Naruto looked back and stared at a large grey-ish white looking dog. He was a bit lanky and his eyes a golden color. His pupils were unnaturally narrow and he had a bit of a Mohawk start on top on his head. The tail had a bit longer fur than elsewhere on his body and he had long fur near his paws as well. Sasuke had heard of him, but never been to town when he was here except for the Alaskan Shinobi Challenge. He had never talked to him. "And the freak too," Orochimaru sneered promptly turning all attention to Sasuke.

When Naruto said nothing Sasuke looked at him. He was always so passive with the town's people and dogs, but not usually dogs from other towns.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked calmly, but in truth he was a bit ticked off.

"Not much just surprised to see you look so together; with your parents' tragic accident and all." Orochimaru spoke nonchalantly and insensitively.

"Hey back off. Go crawl under the rock you came from!" Naruto exploded at the defense of Sasuke. That was a sensitive subject and last time Naruto was there Sasuke almost didn't talk to him he was so troubled. Itachi was still nowhere near healed at the time either. Naruto stayed until hunger called him away.

"Learn your place half breed!" Orochimaru snapped and growled. He turned his attention back to Sasuke having made Naruto back up out of his face. He changed his voice to make it smooth and melodic. "The pain could end here. Don't think about it. Don't think about anything," He spoke advancing on Sasuke mouth slightly agape in a twisted dog smirk. Naruto grew nervous and his tail twitched some more. Sasuke just stood there. He looked indifferent at first, but soon his mask fell and he looked lost. Naruto had been staring at Sasuke until he noticed Orochimaru advance and make a move towards Sasuke in a menacing stance. He acted and batted Orochimau's muzzled as he got in front of Sasuke. While Orochimaru shook his head Naruto pushed Sasuke bringing him out of the trance.

"Snap out of it let's go, Sasuke!" Naruto said starting to run when a foot connected with his side. A town's person, who had saw Naruto 'attack' Orochimaru and Sasuke, kicked him calling him a dangerous monster. This drew attention and Naruto managed to get up and run before a crowd could box him in and seriously start beating him. Sasuke followed him and Orochimaru was not far behind. Sasuke steered Naruto back towards the sled, but before they got there Orochimaru cut them off.

"Where are you two going?" Orochimaru asked. "We were having such a nice conversation too," He said in a sweet voice with his teeth bared.

"It seems they were bored with you," A smooth voice spoke from behind Orochimaru.

"Aniki," Sasuke softly spoke to himself in relief. His brother always made him feel safe.

"I do believe it is time you went about your own business Orochimaru-san," Itachi said a deadly promise in his eyes.

"Yes I suppose," He said looking at Itachi. He turned back to the two young ones. "See you around Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said slinking off with a smirk. Sasuke shuddered inside.

"Naruto," Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto seemed to understand his silent question.

"I am fine!" Naruto chirped. "I will see you back at the cabin. I do not want to be in town too long." Naruto said running off before Sasuke or Itachi could say much. They understood. Naruto was not really welcome in town and chose to stay away from it for the most part.

"Come otuotu," Itachi said turning and limping back to the sled. Sasuke hurried along to his brother's side.

…**..Flashback End…..**

"Sasuke," Neji called again not yelling, but not necessarily normal volume for him either. He had noticed Sasuke's eyes had glazed over a minute ago and began calling him.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked as he came out of his memories and refused to shake his head and show he was lost in his mind.

"Finally," Neji said exasperated.

"I was thinking about Orochimaru. I had an unpleasant run in with him when I was seven months." Sasuke said knowing Neji was curious about what he was thinking about.

"I remember that. You were moodier than usual that day." Neji said. "Surprisingly Naruto would not tell us what happened. He just said you guys ran into Orochimaru. He wouldn't elaborate. Will you?" Neji mused. Sasuke shook his head in a negative. He was grateful Naruto kept most of it to himself. It was a hard time for him and he didn't need everyone in his business. He couldn't believe he just stood there and let Orochimaru coax him into vulnerability. Naruto never rubbed that in like he normally would. He was a dobe, but he was an understanding one. Sleep was calling Sasuke and he bid Neji goodnight.

…**TBC…**

**Author's Note**:

Chapter 6! Yay! I am pretty happy with its length. On a note there will probably be quite a bit of back story and flashbacks in future chapters to show what has passed. Not every chapter, but it wouldn't be unbelievable. I don't know about you all, but I have similar things to flashbacks everyday. I think everyone kind of does. Maybe not word for word, but we think back on things and relive things all the time.

Yami is a persn I made up. I borrowed Yami's name from Yu-Gi-Oh and put other physical features to it.

Please remember I have no beta so let me know if any mistakes came up or anything that confused you so I can fix fit. I would be very much obliged.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. I will try to post soon again.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fears Thorns and Annoyances O

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 7. ^_^! By the way on a note with Sarah Palin as Govenor of Alaska, Alaskan wolves are not safe. Arial killing is not even what is supposedly described as good sportsmanship. It is horrible! Sorry needed to vent. Anyway enjoy.

**Note**: I find I get inspiration from Iron Will as well. For those of you who don't know it is a movie about a boy whose father died and he is trying to take care of his mther. His mother wants him to go to college and they may loose the farm. He wants to enter a race, but he has never actually raced and his father died by falling through ice going somewhere. He does it anyway. It is a good movie and a long race. If you can you guys should watch it.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-KoTenshi

-Mrs Hatake Itachi

-narutolover15

-iwolf: I am just glad you liked the story and take the time to review. Thank you. Yeah Orochimaru is creepy and none too friendly. So school in August. I am sorry. I go back at the end of September. 27th I think. So a Junior huh? Nice! As cliché as it sounds it is true when people say enjoy it while you can. I am going to be…am?...anyway…a Sophomore in college. I am not necessarily jumping to go back either. D the best you can, but enjoy life too. I am glad you like the story.

-bookworm247

-HorsesRain

-RandomPerson205: Thanks for the review and the laugh. I am glad I am not the only one. I am also glad that I don't write those author's notes for nothing. LOLOL. Anyway, I enjoyed the story and it gave me a good laugh. Yeah my friends tend to wonder if I am okay as well. Teehee. I practically live in the clouds. This chapter is really long. I love it. I wish they could all be this long to give you guys more to read, but it seems to only be rare that they exceed 6-8 pages. Haha. I call it letting the story flow. How much or how long it flows depends on the story. Teehee.

-

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

**Chapter 7: Fears, Thorns, and Annoyance! Oh My!**

"You are wasting away," Iruka spoke in a rarely annoyed fashion. He, Itachi, Kakashi…many… spent the majority of the morning trying to get Naruto to eat. It had been a while since Naruto ate and though his injuries were getting better his lack of nourishment was making it slower than it should have been.

"Naruto, if you do not eat you will die before you are well enough to hunt." Itachi commented. There was no sarcasm in his voice. He was serious. Of course sometimes it seemed that Naruto's mischievous side never took a break.

"If I could find something to hunt," Naruto muttered from his position as the only one laying down.

"All the more reason you should eat!" Iruka scolded. Many of the others had taken a break or given up. It was not new to Naruto. Many people gave up on him, but this time it was what he wanted.

Itachi knew why he hesitated. He was scared. That was how they met the young tike. He was only 3 months and lost at the time.

…**..Flashback…..**

"Come now Fugaku we must get home," Sarutobi spoke going back to the sled Fugaku at his side. Fugaku was pure black like Itachi, but he was larger in build, slightly taller, and no blue sheen. His eyes were also that beautiful red in the right light. Sarutobi finished tying everything he picked up to the sled and hitched the six dogs back up gave the command. Fugaku was at the head, Mikoto, black with a sheen of blue, and Itachi right behind Fugaku next to Kurinai and behind them was Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hike!" He yelled.

They had been going for about a half hour when the team almost ran over a small animal that shot out onto the narrow path they were going down, dropping to the snow. Sarutobi stopped the team and got off to check what it was. The team seemed to be upset at it and even Fugaku seemed to dislike it and he was usually pretty unresponsive, but then again he did not like very many wild things. When Sarutobi got to it he found it was a pup. The wolf pup the town had been talking about had showed up not long ago. He was practically skin and bones. The real worrisome things were his eyes, mouth, and breathing. His eyes were slit, but his pupils were clearly dilated. The breathing was highly irregular and his mouth drooling excessively. (1) The drool may have been normal, but not likely. Itachi watched Sarutobi pick up the pup. He was adverse to the idea as the pup was different and art wild animal. It was natural to be against such a thing. There was something about dogs and wild animals that ran bad when they met.

Sarutobi quieted the growls of his team. He loaded the pup and continued home. Sarutobi went into the house and when he returned the pup was wrapped in a blanket still breathing harshly. He was put in the barn and after Sarutobi expressed his dislike of any of the dogs brining harm to the sickly thing. He told Itachi and Fugaku to watch him. FUgaku despised the idea, but had to obey. Itachi was actually quite interested in the pup. What was so bad about him?

"Do not get to close son," Fugaku said.

"What is wrong with his father?" Itach asked.

"It matters not. He is rith wrath and a half breed. He should have been left to die." FUgaku spoke.

"Dear!" Mikoko spoke sniffing at the pup. Sarutobi fed him some drugs, she could smell them. The poor thing looked awful. He shivered despite the blanket and his little heart was speeding. "He is just a pup!" She said.

"He is half wolf! He does not deserve to live! It never should have happened." Fugaku said.

"You are cruel," She said surprised at his want for an innocent's death. That threw Fugaku off and he walked outside for some air. The little thing was already causing trouble.

The pup stirred and seemed to wonder where he was. Seeing other dogs scared him and he was confused. He struggled to his feet and attempted to move away, but his feet seemed to want to go in different directions at once.

"Shh, shh, you are safe," Mikoto spoke quietly trying to make him calm down. He backed himself into Iruka who immediately moved away. He was very good with pups, but he and wolves had bad history. His parents were killed by wolves when he was a year old. Kakashi understood, but he also understood the pup even if he was different.

"Where am I?" The pup asked shaking for a different reason now. His legs looked ready to give from whatever was wrong with him though.

"You are at our master's place," Mikoto answered.

"Leave me alone," the pup said looking at all the dogs around.

"Then get better and get out," Fugaku said coming back in.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto scolded harshly.

"Back off!" The pup yelled sick of being cornered. He had been on his own except three weeks ago. He survived and he was not gonna die here.

"For a weak sick little guy he has spunk," Kakshi said amused.

"I'm not weak! And I'm not sick either. And what's bipolar?" The pup huffed. He felt dizzy and he just wanted to get back home. He shouldn't have wondered off a week ago while Kyuubi went off to hunt. He was small and only brought back so much so it was never much for a growing pup.

"You are sick, you look horrible," Mikoto said.

"It was whatever that person gave me," Naruto said coughing and sitting trying to give his legs a rest and stop the room from moving back and forth.

"He was either fed something putrid or purposefully poisoned. How could they?" Mikoto said going to him and lay by him. She used her paw to 'coax' him into a laying position.

"Because he will be nothing, but a nuisance and a danger," Fugaku answered.

"That's enough!" She shouted. Her mate was ticking her off. "What's your name sweetheart?" She asked turning back to the cub who was bravely glaring at the black dog.

"I don't have one?" He said.

"Where are your parents?" Mikoto asked. All the dogs, eve Fugaku wondered that.

"They are gone," He said. "But Kyuubi has been good to me. I should have never wondered off." He said head bowed in sadness.

"Is Kyuubi your brother?" Mikoto asked?

"No he took me in aster I followed him around for a while." The pup said.

"Well I have never heard of him. Has anyone else?" Mikoto asked. All shook their heads.

"Well he is a fox so you may not know him," The pup said like it was natural. Many gasped and looked at him funny. "Wha?" The pup asked.

"It is just different that's all," Kakashi said laughing.

"Well why don't you settled down and sleep? You look exhausted." Mikoto said.

"But I must get back. I have been trying t get back for a week now." Naruto yawned. Sleep sounded so good.

"Maybe when your better." Mikoto said beginning to hum. She didn't have to sing as the little tike fell asleep fast. Itachi lay by his mother. The pup fascinated him. Fugaku went to sleep on the other side of the barn. The next day Konohamaru fell in love with him and named him Naruto. Naruto never ate anything he was given by a human after that.

…**..End Flashback…...**

Itachi didn't blame him. He almost died over that incident. Too much longer and he would have been dead. However keep this up and he will be dead now.

"I will never take another thing from a human!" Naruto protested. Iruka was surprised. He had almost forgotten that Naruto had been poisoned last time he took something from a person.

"Surely you don't believe Konohamaru would feed you something bad. And we just ate it so nothing in that trough that would hurt you." Iruka said reassuringly.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Naruto said laying his head down.

"What would Sasuke say to know you were too scared to eat?" Itachi said.

"What?" Naruto shouted. "I'm not scared! I just don't want to eat!" Naruto protested.

"Hn," Itachi said disbelievingly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked. "Why don't they understand?" Naruto mentally asked.

"Come," Itachi said walking towards the trough. He had not eaten yet as he was trying to get Naruto to feel guilty and eat with him, but he was stubborn. Naruto followed begrudgingly. Itachi began eating side glancing expectantly. Naruto began to back away after looking at the food, but Itachi stopped eating and glared at him. Itachi's glares did not scare him, but the promise of pain in his eyes did. Naruto was in no condition to run. He whined. Iruka came up beside him for moral support, Kakashi on Naruto's other side. Naruto finally began to eat. He found it hard to swallow due to his hesitattion, but he managed.

He was happy he ate, but he wasn't the same all day. He was upset. He felt weird having ate something a human provided. He was very self dependant and prided himself on it. He knew when to ask for help, but this was a sore spot for him. He was depressed for a little while from causing his friends to worry and for showing such weakness. He hated feeling weak, but he got over it and was quickly back to his old self.

A whistle sound alerted them that they were being called. They all went to the source. Konohamaru needed to go to town for a paper. He did this everyday as news on the race. There would be information on who did not make it to the previous checkpoint or who left and came in first to the respective checkpoints. He hitched Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai to his sled. Naruto and Itatchi got ready to run with him. Naruto stayed with Itachi as he himself was still healing so they both tended to lag at points, but Konohamaru was in no real hurry so the dogs ran and he did not urge them to go faster than they were, which was pretty fast already. They loved to run, to work.

When they got to town Konohamaru unhitched them like his grandpa always did. The two lose dogs showed up about a minute after the team. Naruto made sure to stay close to members of the team to keep out of trouble with the towns dogs or people. He really did not want to run into Jake or Duke again either. He spotted a sled team in a fenced in areas that looked familiar. It was one of the teams from the race. Someone was out already. He wanted to inquire about the race and what happened.

He went over and Itachi followed wondering what he was up to and to keep an eye on him. Knowing his personality and this town he could get in trouble easily. That left Gai to 'challenge' Kakashi to random competitions while Iruka watched in amusement.

"Oi! Hi!" Naruto yelled bonding up to the enclosure the team was in. As usual, the team was a bit wary of the wolfish dog. That wild and tame conflict showing itself again.

"What do you want?" One of the dogs asked. It was a German Shepherd with traditional markings of black and tan. He seemed like the type to initially snap at anyone. He reminded Naruto of Sasuke except he actually acknowledged his presence and with an actual sentence. The dog looked angry and offended.

"I just wanted to know how the race was faring and inquire how you were all doing you jerk." Naruto said wagging his tail despite the attitude. He was used to it. The dog who asked bristled, but laughed. He liked this kid. He had spunk. Maybe he wasn't so disagreeable despite the obvious wolf in him.

"My apologies for my friend, the race was going well, but Orochimaru and his team are a force to be reckoned with. He took us out and our musher was hurt. He is getting his arm mended now." The leader spoke with a hint of worry for his musher. He was a silver coated tiger striped Japanese Akita Inu. He had white legs, belly, and a white circular mark above each eye. He had three claw mark scars in his forehead over the white circles. His eyes were a beautifully haunting silver blue. They were the size of bear claws. It was easy to tell his position. His aura breathed authority and the others dogs showed him nothing, but respect. They all watched as he talked and all glaring stopped when he deemed Naruto worthy f being spoken to with respect.

"That sounds like Orochimaru. I hope Sasuke is okay," Naruto spoke glancing at Itachi who nodded.

"You look like the lead for the team that helped us," The dog said looking at Itachi who was silently listening.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked hopefully. He was dying to know all he could about how Sasuke was doing.

"Ah yes, that is the prodigy which must make you Itachi," The dog said referring to Itachi. "I am honored to be in your presence. I have heard much about you. Sasuke's team stopped to help us when our musher was unconscious. He may have died if not for them. We are grateful." He said.

"That's the Sasuke I know. And yeah this is the great Itachi." Naruto said not looking at the glare he received for the great part. He snickered. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Naruto and you recognize Itachi."

"Ah I have heard of you too, but you are not like I heard from the town dogs. I am Gin (2)" He spoke.

"Nice to meet cha' and thanks…I think" Naruto said.

"Well all I have heard is bad, but you seem fine to me. This is my son Weed," Gin said looking to his side.

"Hi" Weed said wagging his tail. He did not share his father's scars, but everything else made him look like his father's twin. He was rather young though. He was maybe a year. Weed liked the wolf dog before them. He had a good spirit and he seemed strong.

"He will be in my place someday soon." Gin said proudly. Weed looked at his father in admiration. "Actually many of us may be replaced soon. There are some young ones back home that are looking forward to taking out place." Gin continued looking at Weed at the last part and chuckling. Gin was only eleven, but with racing the young ones have more energy, but it is up to the older ones to pass on knowledge from experience. Experience is what really made a great sled dog. Gin and the others would still race, just not as often in big races like this again most likely or they would be in different positions. Gin may very well be in Weeds place by the next Alaskan Shinobi Challenge.

"Ah Kyoushiro, Kage, and Ken are really anxious to race in a race like this. It was an honor to be in this one father!" Weed said. He was young for this, but he was a quick study. Naruto was impressed, even Sasuke was almost two now. That may hurt his pride. Itachi was the same way. He was racing the Challenge at one year. Fugaku had been proud. He was disappointed that it did not look like Sasuke would be the same. He tended to forget Sasuke's feelings and constantly compared him to Itachi. He did not realize he was hurting Sasuke. Naruto smiled at the young dog before him.

"He looks strong and I can tell he is very intelligent. He is already running a sled and in the front too. It means he is good with commands. Another prodigy I see. If he will replace you he must also demand quite a bit of authority. He will make you proud." Nartuo said. It was true. Weed gave if a different kind of authority than his father. They were both kind hearted, but weed seemed more open, understanding, and his shining personality drew you in when he was not trying. He wore his heart on his sleeve and actually looked curious when Naruto ran up, no fear. When he spoke it was hard not to listen. He would make a great leader when he was ready.

"How?" Weed asked wondering if he was just saying that.

"He is very insightful despite what he may look like." Itachi said easily dodging the yellow paw that swiped at him. "He does not uselessly praise. It would hurt his pride," dodged another paw. "He means it."

"Someone strangely has a lot to say" Naruto muttered sticking his tongue out at Itachi.

"I hope we get to know each other well during our lives." Weed said a bit embarrassed by the complement, but happy too. He really liked this dog, all praise aside. He sensed goodness and thought he would make a great friend. He also seemed to be knowledgeable.

"I do too," Naruto said no longer glaring at Itachi. "I want to be friends with everyone." Naruto cheered looking at the rest. He met Akame the white Nin-Kishu Inu, John the German Shepherd that gave him attitude, Ben the brown Great Dane, Cross the white Saluki, Jerome the German Shepherd, G.B. the English Setter, and Rocket the orange and white Borzoi. They were legends in the racing world for years now.

"We have heard much of you all as well." Itachi spoke after introductions were done. "I am surprised to see you out so early." Itachi said in a respectful manner.

"Yes well we all have our losses, some more surprising than others. Our musher was not prepared for the new Sound musher. We have not been against this one before since last year for this race our musher was ill so we did not compete." Gin said as Weed and Naruto played with each other. Naruto had jumped the fence and happily wondered among them. Itachi would have followed if he did not know how to open the gate. He popped the latch up with his nose pulling the gate open with his front paws. He pulled it closed with his teeth and the latch snapped back in place. Naruto would let him out when they were called. Itachi had taught him how to do it a while ago. He just considered jumping fences more interesting.

…

The team was not the first gone on the third day, but it did not matter much at this point. They got out fast enough to stay with good time. The quicker you got to the next check point, the more time you had to rest. It would really matter in later day, especially the last. Those days sleep and rest would be more important and the miles traveled got longer so the teams started earlier. It was a true test to put the longer stretches towards the end of the race.

The team was pretty young all around. Sasuke was the youngest by three months, but Sarutobi had no doubt that he was ready. All the dogs were under three years. Chouji was just over two and four months. Many thought he was crazy to have his entire team so young, but they all excelled and Sarutobi decided to try them in this longer race. Their youth would also help with the late extended areas.

"Sasuke you're going a bit fast!" Chouji yelled from the back. Sasuke slowed a bit. They had been going for a few hours now with little rest. Sasuke had been so much in the zone and he was feeling very energized. He was always one of the fastest dogs and in his lapse he must have sped up. He had to make sure they could all keep going for a while so he had to compromise Sarutobi's orders sometimes. They loved to run, but all of them had different tolerances. Every once in a while Sasuke would slow down and Sarutobi would know that it meant either he or one of the team was lagging. He assumed Sasuke could feel the pull on the line, one of the dogs had somehow communicated to him, or that he himself was getting tired. It would be time to stop for a bit soon.

"Thanks!" Chouji said. He was strong and despite being a bit overweight he had great endurance. And just like any sled dog he loved to work, maybe even as much as he loved to eat.

"Hn," Sasuke responded. They came upon the Rice town team. The team was stopped, but it seemed it was for more than a rest. The musher seemed to be checking the lines. The gang line looked like it was on it's last leg and would have snapped it he would have kept going. That happened sometimes. The team kept going as no one seemed hurt. This was actually good for them as it gave them an edge.

Within the next twenty minutes they reached an open area, but even with snow there was a lot of branches from small plans and bushes poking out o the snow. The area looked very brown. Sautobi decided to walk with the dogs and the sled. The branches could damage the sled or hurt the dogs more if he plowed over it and going around would put them behind schedule.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sarutobi called effectively stopping the team. They would take a break and then go through the field. He was glad it was not ice so he did not have to re-hitch the dogs into the fan formation (3).

"Finally!" Chouji yelled. Now if only he could eat.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru stated stretching before he lay on his back to cloud watch. It was his favorite pass time.

"Well this should be fun," Sakura sighed looking at the field. She just knew someone was going to get hurt if not all of them. She could sore and bleeding paws in the near future.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He was not looking forward to it either. The field was so wide on all sides.

"Ha, this is a challenge. Yes! Finally something interesting! I was starting to think that today would be boring too!" Kiba yelled excitedly barking his joy.

"Ah youth. I love your vigor my friend. I shall be as excited as you!" Lee said joining in on the barking.

"Troublesome, the lot of you," Shikamaru said annoyed. He was almost asleep. A power nap would have been nice. He only needed two minutes, five if fate wanted to be nice. The rest would be over in ten minutes anyway.

Sarutobi checked the lines and harnesses and the direction. He planned out to go straight, glad that he did not have to go diagonal across the field. He ate a bit of a cereal bar he packed. That was his lunch. He could wait until dinner at the check point.

"Alright," Sarutobi said getting the dogs attention. He pulled up the break and head the line leading the dogs keeping them to a walk on command. They all treat carefully, but the dogs wanted to run. It was a long walk and the branches grabbed and scratched at him and the dogs. It did calm the dogs down a bit. The fact that they could not freely move as they were confined to the limitation of the line made it harder to avoid the annoying things. It was like walking on thousands of little tacks and trying not to draw blood.

"This is torture," Neji commented. He was bored and it was quiet.

"Hn," Sasuke said. They had not gotten something stuck in their foots yet, but it wasn't over.

"Well at least there is no rush." Sakura said.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped lowly. That one hurt.

"Hinata, did you get a thorn?" Kiba asked seeing Hinat's left leg come up a bit for a second.

"N-no, b-but I got a good scratch," She said with a slight stutter. She used to stutter more, but she had been getting better. She used to get really bad around Naruto and pass out, but one day she went on a walk with him and after that she stuttered less and less around him. She had told him she liked him that day and Naruto had explained that he did not feel those kind of felling towards her. She was sad, but Naruto had explained he would rather not hurt her more by leading her on. His heart belonged to another. He never said who and she never asked. Naruto told her that he made it his mission to get Hinata to be more open and confident. She still liked him, but she would move on. "I'll b-be fine," She assured.

When they finally reached the other side the dogs had been scratched, but most did not break the skin. Sasuke and Hinata got thorns in their paws though; Sasuke in his left hind paw, Hinata in her right front paw. Sarutobi took care of Hinata;s paw and scratch first. Sakura fussed over Sasuke's foot until Sarutobi could get to it. Sasuke humored her and let her fuss until he got annoyed and pulled his foot away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura protested.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. That was all he said. Sarutbi soon treated his foot.

They had took a short rest and continued on. Now they were in forest area again and Sarutobi was back on the sled. The pace was picked up again and before they left they saw the Rain team and the Sand team coming across the field. They were still in a good position which meant they were in great shape. It was good to try to stay ahead as much as possible despite the checkpoints. It kept up competition and gave its advantages.

The next day they were out first again, but about mid day Sarutobi noticed bloody paw marks in the snow.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He called halting the team and breaking. He put the hook down and went to check the dogs. Sometimes it was from another animal, but the trail indicated it was one of the dogs. It was official that Sasuke's paw had started bleeding. Sarutobi removed his gloves and began administering antiseptic and a powder similar to the kind put on claws when the quick has been cut by accident. It stopped the bleeding quickly. Sarutobi was going to rest a bit longer, but Sasuke did not want to sit still. He wanted to go. He tried to listen to the dogs so they went.

…

"Naruto!" A voice called.

"Dad! Ma!" Naruto chirped in joyful surprise. He was outside playing with Shino who had come to visit that morning. Shino was actually pretty playful for a stoic dog, but when he was fascinated with a bug he hardly paid attention to anyone unless he did not recognize the presence. It was still morning and they were just discussing playing tag. Naruto had asked loudly if anyone wanted to play. Ten Ten, Ino, Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka said they would. That was about the time the foxes showed up.

Naruto hadn't seen them in a while. He hadn't been to visit while he healed.

"I see you are healing well," Kyuubi said coming up to Naruto.

"Ah I am," Naruto replied. "Ma?" He inquired. He had only found out about her a little over a week ago and he was already calling her Ma. She had stayed back towards the hill. In truth it was a surprise that she came down the hill. The yard was full of dogs.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Sinopa called.

"She is still not comfortable. It is not good for her condition, but she insisted she come. I tried to stop her and she bit my ear." Kyuubi said rubbing his ear. In truth he was nervous too. Sinopa's personality usually made her bolder than him, but her trauma kept her looking like a scared little kitten in this situation. His poor mate she was so nervous not only was her tail twitching, but she kept looking around to make sure no dog could sneak up on her.

"Hold on," Naruto said dashing to Itachi on the porch. "Itachi!" Naruto called right before hopping onto the porch.

"Hn," Itachi said with his eyes close. Naruto had been around the brothers too long. He actually understood that that 'Hn' meant no. Itachi was usually more talkative.

"But,-"

"Hn."

"You,-"

"Hn,"

"Youdon'tevenknowwhatIwant!" Naruto yelled in one breath.

"What," Itachi sighed. His peace was gone. There was no catastrophe, no danger, nothing; why was he being bothered?

"Well I need a favor. It's very important to me and it won't embarrass you," Naruto said smiling and wagging his tail.

"Hn," Itachi said standing. He did not know why this was so important, but no one could say no to Naruto for too long. He couldn't get to sleep anyway. Naruto also got Iruka before heading back to Kyuubi. Itachi bowed his head in greeting. "Now what was so important?" Itachi asked staring at the other fox near the hill.

"Sinopa is Kyuubi's mate, but she is afraid of dogs." Naruto said. At Itachi's blank look he thought he should add something. "More so than usual, you see she was attacked before and is a bit traumatized."

"Ah so you want us to be ambassadors." Iruka said catching on. Naruto nodded and took Iruka first.

"Ma, this is Iruka," Naruto said nodding to Iruka. Kyuubi stayed back. He had already tried to convince her she would be fine. Maybe Naruto would be able to do it. "He is like a father to me," Naruto said beckoning Iruka with a head motion.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," Iruka said ignoring how much he sounded like Kakashi. It was true anyway, she was beautiful. "We would like very much to get to know you. Sinopa was still wary, but she hadn't been attacked yet. Naruto silently beckoned Itachi over.

"Meet Itachi nii-san," Naruto said as Iruka side stepped a bit to let Itachi be directly in front of her. Itachi put his nose up to Sinopas. Sinopa closed her eyes in fright. Itachi moved his head back just a bit. He stayed that way. When she felt no pain she opened her eyes and braved staring into his eyes. His eyes were blank and she could not read them. She sniffed at him curiously trying to forget her fear. He sat up again and waited for her to deem him non-threatening. She was not wholly confident, but she stopped looking everywhere. Her tail still twitched though.

"H-hi," She said lowly. She was still not sure about this. Naruto was one thing. There was only one of him. There were at least ten dogs in the yard.

"They will not hurt you, I promise." Naruto said as he came back to her. She nodded cautiously moving forward deeper into the yard with Naruto. He stopped letting Itachi and Iruka trail her. She did not notice. She went up to Kakashi and noticing the scar on his eye and wondered what happened, b ut did not ask. She moved on to the many dogs in the yard. She still was not comfortable.

"It is nice to meet you all," She said. It was half true. She was naturally curious, but she was frightened. This was not only against instinct, but against her best judgment.

"Ma, wanna watch us play tag?" Naruto asked wagging his tail. Sinopa shyly nodded. "Dad wanna play?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked to his mate and she nodded, but needed to remind him of something.

"Dear don't you remember why we came?" Sinopa asked.

"Oh I forgot! Thanks." Kyuubi said in surprise. He was happy to see his son so between that and his stressed mate he forgot the message he was to pass on. "Naruto, Kiba and co passed by (4). I ran into Toboe yesterday, thank god it wasn't Tsume. He said he would tell the others and they would stay in the area for a few days in hopes of seeing you. They came back this way and got back early so they will travel a bit more before returning to their territory." Kyuubi said. He shuddered. They were Naruto's friends, wolves that occupied territory over a large ridge ten miles west, and he only met them to make sure he would not be eaten if they were in the area. Naruto always tried to look out for his dad when he could. It was like returning the favor of taking him in. Kyuubi told him he did not have to return it, but he was grateful for safety from some predators.

"Kiba?" Many of the dogs asked.

"Oh! I never told you about them? I thought I did." Naruto said in thought. "Oh that's right I told Sasuke and Itachi and when I went to tell Sakura I got distracted by Kiba, our Kiba," Naruto said recalling what happened. "Wow I have not seen them in a while!" They are a wolf pack I had a run into with when I was a yearling. We all know that I had a bad habit of running off from Dad, but I was old enough not to get lost so it wasn't as bad. I ran into them on accident and was actually offered a spot in the pack after a few days. I am officially a member, but when they left to follow game I did not go with them. I stayed here. That was last fall. Before they left I often went to their territory to hunt with them and hang out for a while. It was awesome. It was like having the best of both worlds you know." Naruto finished smiling.

"You should go see them. We leave tomorrow." Iruka said.

"Ah that's right we do." Naruto said. "Sorry mina, but I really want to go. I have no clue when they will pass by again." Naruto said bounding off knowing that they would understand. Kyuubi and Sinopa grew a bit more nervous at Naruto's absence.

"For someone injured he has sure is active," Ten Ten chuckled. She received many nods in agreement. They hoped for his safe return and that he enjoyed his visit.

"Hey we could still play," Ino said. The others agreed. They looked at Kyuubi who seemed unsure.

"You are safe here. No harm will come to you." Itachi reassured. Kyuubi nodded when Iruka smiled and nodded as well. Kyuubi bounded off to play. "Now, you may sit with me on the porch. Expecting I see," Itachi said to Sinopa. She hesitantly nodded and went towards the porch. She liked this dog for some reason. Maybe it was because he seemed the calmest which made her fear him less. Weird as he was the opposite of Naruto who she quickly adored. They talked on the porch and soon Sinopa found herself not scared of the dog next to her at all. She heard a lot about Sasuke from him. It made her smile. He seemed proud of his brother.

When Konohamaru opened the door it startled her and she huddled up to Itachi curling with her tail hiding her legs and muzzle. She looked like a little mound with eyes. Konohamaru got some of the logs from the side of the house and then went back in. He did not mind the foxes around and acted as if all was normal. In truth, Naruto had a habit of bringing home all sorts of animals. It had to be him as it did not start until they got him, and it was only when he was around.

"He is no threat," Itachi reassured. He was reminded of comforting his brother during his first storm. He slightly smiled at the memories. His brother had grown. Sinopa uncurled herself and the conversation continued. Iruka joined in getting tired of the game after a while. Sinope was adjusting nicely. Soon she may not fear them at all. Then again she would most likely become less trustful as her pregnancy continues and after the kits are born. It was natural. Only time would tell. For now she was enjoying herself.

Unfortuantely trouble didn't seem to leave anyone in peace lately.

…**TBC…**

**Author's Note****:**

Ooooh this one was long! I am so proud! ^_^! Not sure about that cliché last line about trouble though. Oh well. I love giving you guys something to hope for and look forward to. I hope you liked. I had something more climactic planned for the foxes, but I don't know. It just didn't seem right at the moment.

**Notes:**

The symptoms of the poisoning are generic poison symptoms so I did not pick a specific poisoning. I am not sure I a poison causes all o that cause some cause the opposite, but as far as which ones that may cause those symptoms I don't know.

Warning Spoilers for Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed! Their original rolls have nothing to do with this fic except family relation. I just thought that maybe I should have used Daiski(sp?) as the musher, but I wasn't sure I was going to use these dogs, but oh well. I like using Yami from the original Yu-Gi-Oh. Another Yu-Gi-Oh character from another Yu-Gi-Oh series might show up later. Anyway back to this point.  
**Appearances**:  
Gin: The Silver Tore-ge or Tiger striped coated akita from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and in a smaller roll in Ginga Densetsu Weed. They are amazing dogs and I wanted them to appear in my story. I would love to make them champions, but this time I will down play them a bit.  
Weed: Gin's son in Ginga Densetsu Weed and the main character on a journey of his own.  
Akame: The white Kishu Inu ninja dog that I forget his breed. He was in both series and very wise. Co-leader of Ohu in Ginga Densetsu Weed.  
John: A German Shepherd with the traditional tan and black markings also in both series and in the second also a co-leader of Ohu.  
Ben: A brown Great Dane also in both series who in the first was a general for the leader of the wild dogs in a fight against a giant bear that was like the devil himself. Akakabuto the bear.  
Cross: A whit Saluki in both series and the old female soldier in pack in the first series.  
Jerome: A German Sheperd, with the traditional marking, but a light grey on his muzzle, from the Ginga Densetsu Weed (second) series. He became a very important adviser to Weed.  
G.B.: A English Setter from the second series who befriends Weed very early and names him.  
Rocket: A Orang-ish Borzoi with white markings who joined Weeds pack later. I can't tell too much.  
**Mentioned**:  
Kyoushiro: A white Kishu Inu with multiple scars. He has a two parallel scars on the left cheek, a diagonal scar on his muzzle, a scar on his head coming from the back and heading towards the left eyes from the top, and another on his right cheek.  
Kage (Kagetora): A brown maybe green and white brindle Kai Ken dog from the second series. Also Kens best friend.  
Ken: A brown Great Dane/Saluki mix from the second series. Son of Ben and Cross. Kage's best friend.

Fan Formation: In places where there is a lot of open areas of ice it is better to run the dogs in a fan formation to distribute the weight better and makes it so if a dog falls through the ice the rest won't be pulled in. It is slower, but safer.

Well that is all the notes. Good day/night, and bless you all.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 8. ^_^! I love writing this story. I got to another important milestone in the story. Yay! Anyway enjoy! This is earlier than I thought I would update.

Okay I don't actually know the migration patterns of any of the herd animals I bring up in this story. So I made some up that are not that detailed and just mentioned really.

I have started to put quotes in the beginning and end. I liked the idea. Somethimes there may be one and other times there may be two. I will also share what songs came to mind when I wrote and read my chapters. I don't know. I just felt like it. Oh a lot of the quotes are from Dr. Martin Luther King as he has a lot of great quote to fit here. There will be others. I will probably add them into previous chapters when I decide on some. Call me silly, I just like the idea.

Oh I drew a version of Naruto and I think I may put it up on my deviant art account in the next few days. I have t scan it. It is not colored and I am not the first person the shade something, but it still looks cool to me. Anyway, just thought I would share that. When I post it I will put the link on my profile.

Wow long author's note haha! Haven't had a long on in a while.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

- narutolover15

- KoTenshi

-sasuita95

-spazzgirl

-akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

_**Jo**__: Why do you want this so bad?  
__**Carl Brashear**__: Because they said I couldn't have it._

**Chapter 8: Things Fall Apart(1)**

It did not take Naruto too long to come to the ridge. He started trying to pick up a trail. He found recent scent markings. It excited him. It really had been a while. He howled and waited for an answer. Sure enough he got one within moments.

"Wow they're a bit out there huh?" Naruto mused trying to figure out exactly how far they were in the forest area of the territory. Well if he met them halfway it should take about half an hour. He gave another howl and went on his way. He trotted leisurely. There was no real hurry. It only took him about five minutes to give up that charade and break out into bounding leaps with fits of straight gallops. He was anything, but silent. The pack heard him before they saw him.

"He was always so energetic," A male sighed. He was a brownish-yellow, a custard color if you will. He was solid except his throat, muzzle, cheeks, and around his eyes was a lighter shade. Hige (2) was his name. His golden eyes laughed with mischief.

"Yeah he was always loads of fun," This one was smaller than the others. He was a dark chestnut brown with light markings like Hige, but he also had them on his chest, stomach, and legs. He was thinner than the rest, but getting filling out, the pup of the bunch.

The rest of the pack was silent. There would be a time to talk when they met up. There was much to catch up on. Knowing Naruto, when they met someone would end up on the ground.

Sure enough someone ended up on the ground. The surprising part was that it was Tsume. He was a dark grey with the same kind of lighter face marking, but it extended all the way down to his chest where a cross shaped scar resided. He never talked about it. Currently he was not happy at all. The stupid brat was so noisy, but he had suddenly went silent when they got closer. Next thing they knew Tsume was on the ground with a ball of orange sunshine on his back.

"Aw Kiba! You moved!" Naruto whined. Kibe was the leader, a white wolf. He almost had him that time, but Tsume would do. The sad part was that when he actually tried to get Tsume he always failed. The pack laughed, well except Tsume. Naruto wagged his tail in victory. "Oh well," He thought.

"Get off," Tsume growled. Naruto knew better than to not comply. Tsume had little patience for anyone. He tolerated Toboe the most. That was shocking as he was the most curious and he was slightly clingy. Tsume was the one who found the little guy. The pack was an interesting case. It was formed from lone wolves that formed an alliance. It soon became something they did not want to break. It was also a bit unorthodox.

Kiba was the pack leader. His mate Cheza, a white wolf with purple-ish tinted red markings on her head and down the back of her neck, was usually silent, but when she sang it was beautiful. Her eyes were unusual for a wolf. They were a crimson red, gorgeous. She truly was an exotic creature. Kiba was very protective of her. The strange part was that Hige was very much in love with Blue, the blue eyed black wolf dog that he met and became fond of. It was allowed within the pack. Not your traditional pack behaviors. Naruto loved it. It was different and gave free choice. He even suspected something between Tsume and Toboe, but that could be brotherly love. He wasn't going to ask. Tsume would kill him for suggesting it even if he was right.

"Rash as always Naruto," Kiba commented, by passing the usual 'checking of the 'intruder' performed when an outsider entered the territory. Naruto was practically family.

"Teehee!" well your lives are boring without my rash-ness!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey squirt we're not all boring!" Hige snapped batting Naruto in the head. He considered himself quite lively. Maybe a bit of a coward, but that was another matter entirely. Naruto proceeded to jump him and scuffle for the whack. The pack shook their heads. Those two always broke out into scuffles. While they tussled the others wondered about the blondes wounds.

"So what have you been up to kid?" Blue asked when the scuffle ceased. "You look like you've had a pretty rough time of it lately." She said glancing at his appearance. He still had scabs and some wounds may even scar.

"Ah just a recent run in with some dogs in town," Naruto said. Naruto had told them the town was not fond of him. Wolves were very wary around people as they tended to hold ill intentions for wolves. An age old conflict between dogs and wolves made dogs pretty much of limits as well. "My friends are in a race. Sasuke finally gets to race that big race I told you guys about. He is leading! I go with the others tomorrow down South to the finish town." Naruto chirped.

"I assume that is good for your friends," Hige said, but quickly moved on, "When are you gonna leave that town altogether? You are welcome here." Kiba could not agree more, surprisingly. He never understood the blondes taste for humans and their pets. Blue and Toboe were similar. At first he thought it was the dog in Blue that made her think they weren't so bad, but Toboe was all wolf. It had to be the fact that they were both raised by humans. Toboe was raised by an old lady who died in her house and Blue by a hunter who died in a hunting accident. They mourned the loss of their owner even now. Kiba could not sympathize much with their losses. He had never had good experiences with humans or their dogs. Naruto and Blue had wolf in them. They belonged to the wild.

"I can't." Naruto said gaining a sad look. A blue black dog that he would miss very much came to mind. "Besides I don't go to town much. I visit my friends who live outside of town." Naruto said perking up. He had no reason to be sad. He wasn't leaving.

"So a rare visit to the town did that?" Tsume asked. He could not believe the whelp's stupidity.

"Actually I had accidently wondered to town. Game is scare and I tracked a rabbit to the unpopulated end of town. Unfortunately, I also ran into some unpleasant company. I am fine now." Naruto reassure. He did not want to go too in depth.

"I see," Kiba piped in intending to change the subject. It was obvious that Naruto did not want to say much about it. "What of your future plans?" He continued.

"Future plans?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! You know, what do you plan to do? Do you ever plan to strike out on your own? If you don't join us then are you hoping for a mate?" Tobe asked excited. Naruto was older than he was and he could technically start his own pack by now.

"Ah, I see. Well I haven't really thought about the future yet. I guess I just planned to keep doing what I do. You could say I have three families that I don't want to leave." Naruto said a bit unsure. He had never planned to change anything. He was quite happy.

"But what about a pretty little mate?" Hige asked.

"Adventure?" Tsume asked.

"A family of your own?" Blue inquired.

"Well the adventure part is never lacking and I already have a family of my own." Naruto mused. "A very big family," He mentally added. He did not see the difference. Besides, a family like what they said was not something he was looking at in truth. He adored pups though.

"Then you…already…?" Toboe asked.

"Wow, so who've you been hiding and why didn't you tell us?" Hige asked.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Oh come on, tell us. Is that's why you can't leave? You found yourself a pretty little dog and don't want to leave her with your pups. I don't smell any prominent female smell on you. Dude, how long have you left her alone?" Hige teased and praised all at once. He was also a bit confused about the lack of distinguishable scent.

"What-no!" Naruto protested. He tried very hard not to look embarrassed. They thought he meant that he mated and had pups. That was not what he meant.

"Explain Naruto-kun," Cheza said soothingly and a bit questioningly. It was like she gave him permission not to answer.

"You guys don't understand." Naruto did not snap mostly for Cheza's sake. He could never yell at her. She never gave him reason and there was just something subduing about her presence. "I don't have a mate or pups. And maybe I never will," Naruto said smiling sadly. Images of dark ebony eyes haunted him now of all times.

"Why do you say that?" Toboe asked tentatively. Even Tsume was curious at that one.

"It's just a hunch I guess." Naruto said. It didn't help when you wanted someone that everyone else, who had more appeal to them than you did, wanted too. He could not win in that area. Wolves mate for life and Naruto had chosen his. "Man I chose poorly," He mentally mused. It was funny, but horribly depressing, bittersweet.

"You shouldn't say such things. We know not what the future holds," Kiba said attempting to cheer his companion up.

"Yeah, brat don't throw yourself out of the game. You're still young yet," Tsume said. The others nodded.

"Well, enough about me. What about you guys?" Naruto said trying to pretend nothing was bothering him. If he did it right he could trick himself into actually being happy again.

"Well the game trail was good for most of the winter. It was long and hard, but we made do," Blue said. They had followed the migrating herds of caribou. Caribou, also known as reindeer, big game common for wolves in this area. The pack came back because the herds had turned around. Unfortunately the herds from their territory had not yet. They must have left later than usual. Now they had to keep following this herd until they were ready to return to their own land a bit closer to or in the spring.

"The herd we followed passed by heading for another territory. We will have to follow to stay alive. We will head back in a couple of weeks as our herd should be back by then. If not, it will be safe to say that they aren't coming back this year." Tsume added.

"Ah, well let's hope they return then yeah?" Naruto said coming out of serious mode. "I want to be able to see you guys again," He added.

"Then come with us, at least until next spring. You will love seeing places you never saw and there is more to eat. You have never seen elk or bison right?" Toboe chirped.

"What are they?" Naruto asked interested in all of it. It did sound like a great adventure.

"They are large like the caribou, but the bison look very different while the caribou are very similar," Kiba provided.

"And taste great!" Hige added mouth watering.

"It sounds great, but I don't know. I'll think about it." Naruto said. It truly sounded like fun and a great experience, but he just didn't know if he could leave for that long. He would miss his dad and the dogs; He'd miss Sasuke, that irritating teme.

The rest of the visit was spent playing and a bit more catching up. Soon Naruto had to head home. He bid goodbye hoping to see them within a couple of months. They were headed out when he left. Getting home was uneventful and Naruto was bored, but for once grateful. He was quite tired and had a lot on his mind. He thought about actually just falling asleep once in the yard. It was still daylight and he managed to get home before dark. Not that it really mattered. He actually loved night travel. The forest had an entirely different nightlife to behold.

He walked into the barn and was surprised to see his fox parents curled up talking to Iruka. He had thought they went home when he did not see them in the yard. He went over and lay next to them.

"Naruto, how was your visit?" Sinopa asked as he lay down.

"Great, they all look okay considering the harsh winter," Naruto said grinning, "following the herds kept them in good health."

"Ah, maybe you should go with them," Kyuubi said, "You don't get much around here in the winter." Itachi stopped in the doorway at hearing the part about leaving. It startled him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Naruto thought. He liked his life. He had a hard time finding food and keeping from fights, but he was more content than upset. "Naw, they offered, but I'd miss you all too much." Naruto finally said nuzzling his father.

"Your life is your own. I guess wolves are more pack animals. Leaving home is not the first thought on their mind. I am surprised though. You were always wondering off. I prepared myself for the day you would not come back." Kyuubi said. He was a fox and kits leaving was normal, but he was still sad at the thought.

"Just remember if you leave it doesn't have to be forever. You could always come back." Sinopa offered. Best to make sure he understood everything before deciding.

"I know, but I guess I am more wolf than fox huh dad?" Naruto said trying to lighten the atmosphere. Foxes were more solitary units of one or one family. Bigger bands were formed on rare occasions.

"We'd miss you too," Sinopa smiled.

"Yes and we would as well," Iruka said. Itachi deemed this a good time to continue walking in. He thought Naruto was actually gonna leave with how long he took to respond to them. Nods of acknowledgement were given, but of course Naruto was feeling bold.

"Miss me Sunshine?" He chirped. The glare Itachi sent him was so menacing that if looks could kill there wouldn't even be particles left. Naruto loved it. He deemed it his duty to invoke reactions out of the brothers. It was always priceless when they glared.

"Come again Naruto-kun?" It was a sickeningly sweet tone with an added kun suffix. Nothing good could come of it.

"Oh lighten up Itachi! Jeez," Naruto laughed.

"Keep pushing it Naruto," He warned half heartedly. That darn idiot could rile anyone.

By night Naruto had chosen a spot in the yard and dug himself a bit of a hole to lay in. He felt like sleeping outside tonight. Shikamaru would often fall asleep on his back outside at night. His head was always in the clouds. Naruto looked at the sky and even saw quite a few shooting stars. Normally he would wish to race or for his next meal, but tonight the only thing…one…on his mind was Sasuke and the team. Since he could not be with them he was praying for them knowing they would do well.

"Hey boy, didn't feel like sleeping in the barn?" Konohamaru wondered rubbing Naruto's head as the canine stretched and yawned as well. It was morning and soon time to head for town to get on the train. "Too hot in the barn for ya?" He continued as he stood and began walking to the trough with a scoop and a bucket. The bucket had scraps of tender raw meet inside to be mixed in with the dry kibble. Naruto lay back down, but a nip to the tail made him jump up immediately.

"Ow, ow, ow, what was that for Itachi?" Naruto yelled at the black dog. Kakashi stood next to him.

"Me?" Itachi droned as if uninterested.

"Last night!"

"Kakashi's idea," Itachi smirked. The grey dog only smiled and wagged his tail. Naruto just huffed.

"Eat," Kakashi said. The smile was still there. Naruto just stared at him blankly. "If you don't go eat right now I'll give you pain equivalent to a thousand deaths." He said, smile still in place. It made it more threatening to Naruto. If Iruka kept worrying about Naurto not eating he might serious suffocate the youngan. Meanwhile, Naruto debated on how much he wanted to die and decided to keep the "I'm not afraid of you" comment to himself. He got up and slunk to the trough right next to Iruka who was glad that he had decided to eat without much fuss that morning. Kakashi would cause him pain for Iruka, even if Iruka would get mad at him. They did not always act like it, but they were head over heels or each other. When you saw one you were almost guaranteed to see the other close by. Iruka was the one not big on showing it much. If Kakashi had his way…let's just say everyone would get quite a few shows every day, all day.

Food tasted good. He didn't have dinner the night before because he claimed he ate with the wolves. It was a lie they all knew it. He smelled nothing like meet. He ate little from the trough. He really wasn't that hungry. He was excited to get going though.

…

"Whoa!" Sarutobi called. Kiba looked like he was really struggling to keep up. He had developed an awkward gate and Sarutobi decided to stop and check his legs. When the team stopped Kiba favored his right back leg. It must be cramping or straining, he saw no blood. He dismounted to massage it and determine his ability to continue.

"There will be a storm soon. I can feel it," Shikamaru commented calmly. Shikamaru was good with predicting the weather. He could feel something coming before most other dogs. He never really knew how bad a storm would be, but he knew when it was coming.

"You sure Shika?" Chouji asked from next to him.

"Yup," He lazily responded.

"Joy, and it's only day five," Sakura muttered. Things were getting tougher every day.

Sasuke was in deep thought. If the storm was too bad they could all get lost or easily run into or over something that could injure or kill them all. It was Sasuke's job to make sure that didn't happen. And it would be his fault if anything bad did happen. He was worried. Sarutobi would race until he cannot anymore, trusting his dogs to guide him. Even at a slow trot or walk they could run into trouble. Sasuke was not as experienced as his parents or any of the older dogs. He did not want to let the team down so he decided t try not to worry about it. He needed to stay confident and sure, focused.

He moved his thoughts to Naruto to get his mind off his weakness. Naruto always made things better. The dobe was always optimistic and Sasuke envied him. The blind surety he possessed. It was aspiring and his personality made anyone feel better. He really did miss him. He always got this way when Naruto wasn't around. He found it irrational and silly. It did not take long for Sasuke to miss him when he was gone. He never missed someone like that. Sometimes he would not be in a race and Sarutobi would go to another town to race and it would take a few days to get there, race, and get back. He did not miss them like this. They would be back soon enough was what he always reasoned. If Itachi went he would miss him, but that was his brother. Naruto, what was Naruto, his annoyance, his headache, his best friend? More? That stupid dobe just couldn't leave him alone. "He isn't even here!" Sasuke mentally argued.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked noticing his stiff stance.

"Hn," He answered. Sakura was not as good at understanding the language as Naruto and the brothers themselves. She considered herself quite close to Sasuke, but honestly Sasuke tolerated her. She knew that. Maybe after a while he'll at least admit to liking her as a friend.

"Sasuke, we can't help if-" She started.

"I'm fine Sakura," Sasuke interrupted wanting to be left alone. At her saddened look he added, "Thank you though." She perked up in surprise and joy. Sasuke hoped she did not read more into it than there was.

"Well boy that should do it," Sarutobi said to Kiba having finished the massage. Kiba was not favoring the leg anymore, but Sarutobi imagined it was pretty sore. He went to unhitch Kiba, but Kiba shied away. He wanted to keep running. Sarutobi would watch Kiba to make sure he did not really hurt himself. He went to check some stuff since they had stopped. While he chewed on a piece of beef jerky he checked the equipment, supplies, and sled. When he was done he got the dogs moving again. Kiba was running much better.

Shikamaru's prediction was an understatement. The storm was a full out blizzard.

…

"It sounds bad out there." Naruto said. A storm had started about three hours into the train ride. It blew fiercely outside the car the dogs were stored in.

"Ah," Kakashi agreed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Itachi said. Naruto nodded in agreement. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it had something to do with the team. He hoped they were just worried. They would know when Konohamaru got the paper the next morning about who showed up at the checkpoint. It would tell which teams had injured dogs or mushers.

"Try not to worry about it." Iruka said. He was the one that was pacing a bit. "Maybe it is better where they are."

…

The wind blew at 30 miles per hour and the snow was blinding. They had slowed due to visibility problems. Even if Sarutobi has told Sasuke to go faster he would have refused. No one could see more than a few inches in front of them and at times nothing at all. Sasuke could not even look back and see the team. He already almost walked into several trees, a few boulders, and some logs and it felt like they were walking in circles. He could feel that night was approaching and Sarutobi would have to try to survive the night. This was bad. Sasuke couldn't avoid the low branch he ran his nose into, the rough jagged bark scraping it and making him yelp.

"Sasuke?" Neji inquired loudly trying to be heard over the wind. He hoped he didn't fall off of a ledge or something. There was not tug, but he could have caught himself on the edge if he did.

"Low branch!" Sasuke responded shaking his head. He made a move to find his way around the branch and knew the team would follow. What he didn't know was that just beyond that branch was a thin layer of snow leading right to a drop off. It gave way and it was like a domino effect. The first four dogs went down pulling the rest of the team and the sled down right off the ledge with them. The dogs landed only to slide down the ice hill seven feet below. Sasuke fell on his sideand all the dogs were barking and whining. He faintly heard the other yelps of pain and surprise near where they first started the sliding as he continued to tumble and slid trying to right himself, but he couldn't even turn over willingly. However, he wondered what happened when he heard another yelp of pain amongst the fearful barking and whining as they slid further down. It was a screeching yelp that even the wind could not drown out. There was a particularly hard jerk to the lines. Another yelp followed shortly after from another dog. Sasuke could not even hear Sarutobi. He wondered if the man fell with them or if he was seriously hurt and couldn't say anything.

Sarutobi had lost his handle and footing on the sled as he had been walking with it. The sudden pull had startled him and he didn't get a good handle before the drop. The sled fell on its side and Sarutobi on his back letting the sled go and twirling and tumbling down after it and the dogs.

When Sasuke tumbled into snow at the bottom of the hill he was relieved, and visibility was a bit better down the hill. It was enough to see Neji right before he tumbled full force into him making him roll a bit. Sasuke's tug rope hook had broke on the way down and he slid independently of the team and sled. Neji's had broken as well. It seems so did Kiba's as he was next despite being the third row back on the team.

When the sled did come down it tumbled and the dogs that were still attached rolled and slid being pulled with it. Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba were almost run right over by the back of the sled, but the increased visibility made the difference and they quickly moved. That was too close for comfort. Sarutobi came after the sled sliding right into a snow bank a bit more of to the side of the hill. He lay unmoving.

All was quiet except panting and a bit of confused whining and barking. Everyone was a bit shocked and surprised. No one was ready for that. Sasuke pulled himself together.

"Is everyone relatively alright? Here?" Sasuke asked yelling. If someone didn't answer then something was wrong. He was taking a head count.

"Here, but I'm not sure about alright," kiba yelled.

"Ah, I'm here as you may have noticed," If Neji was joking then he must be fine.

"Here and well enough Sasuke," Sakura called shaking snow from her fur.

"Same," Shiakmaru yelled helping Chouji get untangled from the lines.

"Me too!" Chouji yelled.

"Here, but I hit something on the way down. I think it was a log or a tree root. I have a pretty good gash from the feel of it, but my youth shall prevail!" Lee relayed, although not as enthusiastic as normal. Sasuke thought he heard a hiss of pain in his voice. It was quiet after that. That was not good.

"Hinata?" Sasuke called. He received no answer.

"Hinata?" Neji called next. "Hinata!"

"Can anybody see her?" Kiba asked a bit hysterically. It was no secret that if he did not like her many dogs would lose some prized bones. Naruto told them not to bet on Kiba's love life and the put up a couple of bones himself saying he was so sure that it wasn't betting. It was an investment.

"No one can see or feel her and she's not hooked up!" Sakura said. No dog was hoked up to point dog position.

"Do you think maybe she got lucky and managed to stop up the hill in a patch of snow?" Neji asked Sasuke. He was close enough that he did not have to yell so loud.

"If she did she should have answered! If she does not come down the hill in a few minutes we should try to find a way up," Kiba snapped. His frustration and panic was showing.

"We can barely see. Trying anything until this storm calms is dangerous. We don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Sasuke told him trying to calm him down.

"Shut up! If you were doing your job we wouldn't be in this mess. It's you-" Kiba yelled, but stopped himself when he realized what he said. Sasuke just stared blankly at him. He could barely see Kiba even now. His face was fuzzy through the snowy wind. It helped because he did not know how long he could keep a mask of indifference now matter how good he was at it. He knew even if it didn't fall it would crack and everyone would see it.

"Kiba…" Neji lightly said. He was shocked.

"S-saskue, I-I'm-" Kiba started. Sasuke was the lead dog, but that could've happened to anyone.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. In ten minutes I'll help start looking. Or now I will find Sarutobi." Sasuke walked away a bit until he was alone. He couldn't really see anyone, but shadows and silhouettes. He had only walked a few strides, but the visibility was still horrible. The wind nipped at him as he tried not to fall into too much self loathing. They still needed to find a way to a town for help if not the checkpoint and see if Sarutobi was alright.

"Kiba that was uncalled for!" Sakura yelled.

"I know! I was just…arg!" Kiba said. He truly did not want to hurt Sasuke. He knew better than to think Sasuke was unaffected. Hinata did not show up in the time given. Sasuke had found Sarutobi and commanded the dogs to help him keep him warm. They piled on and around him.

"Kiba, Neji come with me." Sasuke commanded getting up shaking off snow and leading them away. The blizzard was slowly dying down into a strong storm and visibility kept increasing, but they still could only see a few yards in front of them. They searched around the wide icy hill trying to find a way up. The visibility was an annoying problem. They found the part of the hill that was covered in snow and began to climb. They were not too hasty, but not too slow either. They did not want any more accidents. They stayed as close to the ice as possible trying to catch signs of Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled hoping for an answer. He got one.

"Kiba!" It was definitely Hinata, but her voice was pained and sharp, like a scream.

"Keep yelling! We'll find you!" Neji called. He was so relieved she was not dead. The pain in her voice worried him.

"Here! Please come!" She called. It took a minute, but they found her. She was behind a log sticking out onto the ice. It must be the log Lee hit on the way down. It did not look good. Hinata had slammed hard into the log on the way down and the jerk from the sled and dogs falling broke the tug line. She had a gash across her girth and her left back leg seemed to be broken. She lay in pain almost unable to move. The shock wore off of Kiba quickly as he went to assist her in standing. Neji went to help, but Sasuke had his eye on a branch near the log. It had many smaller branches on it. It was just big enough to drag her back down the hill. She would have trouble getting down on her own body power in her condition.

"Sasuke?"Kiba asked incredulously as he watched Sasuke's form move away.

Sasuke went to grab it. It was practically unattached to the tree, but clung by a few inches of bark and tree meat. It did not take him long to wrestle it off though his mouth was sore from the bark scraping against his gums. He drags it back. It was quite heavy. When Neji saw what he was up to he helped him drag it over while Kiba got Hinata completely on her feet and leaning against him.

"Lay here Hinata," Sasuke softly instructed. Kiba helped her do so. She panted heavily from the pain and effort. She needed medical help ad couldn't even get minimal help until Sarutobi came through, if he came through. They slowly dragged her down as the blizzard raged on.

…

The storm still blew hard still the next morning, but had calmed down to a lighter snow. Konhamaru went by to feed the dogs. It was a bit late, but at least they would eat. It was almost noon.

"Well at least it wasn't a blizzard." Konohamaru said while feeding the dogs. It had snowed pretty hard the day before and during the night. "I'm gonna go get a paper." Konohamaru said. The papers were in the office of the train station. They were in Rock Town. They were about a fourth of the way to the town on the sixth day of the race. The train had traveled all night at a bit of a slower pace due to visibility problems. If something was on the tracks it could be a horrible accident if they went too fast.

When Konohamaru returned he began to read. He wanted to be around the dogs to share the good news. What he thought would be good news. The blizzard was on the front page and he could have passed out when he read the title in the sports section. Teams Lost In Blizzard.

"Something's wrong," Naruto said at the look in Konohamaru's eyes.

"I can't believe it," Konohamaru whispered. "No one showed up to the checkpoint," He continued as if in a trance. He began to tear up, but shook his head. He continued reading. It said small rescue teams would be sent out when the blizzard calmed a bit more.

"He will be fine," Konohamaru said with finality. They would stop at another town the next day. Not the checkpoint, but not far. He would check the news then. Until then he would have to wait or hope news came through the radio. But since the blizzard started the radio was just static from that area. Te paper was produced through Morse Code, the only communication they had from that area.

The dogs were uneasy. This only added to the worry. Teams were missing and there was a blizzard. That was never a good sign. I they didn't show up there was no telling if they were even alive unless a rescue team finds them. The train left within and hour, many heavy hearts on it. It was day six of the race, but none may finish.

"I can't just sit here!" Naruto snapped. All was quiet as everyone had been silently worried. Naruto stood and began trying to slip out of his collar that kept him tied to the wall of the train car. He could not chew through the chain.

"What else can we do? And what are you doing?" Iruka asked staring at Naruto weirdly and worriedly. He knew how Naruto thought and what he wanted to do. It was madness. He hoped he was wrong.

"I'm going to go find them," Of course not. Iruka knew hoping would do no good in this case.

"Naruto you are in no condition and you don't know where they are." Kakashi said trying to reason with the dog.

"I'll be fine and I will track them. We are in the area where the sixth checkpoint is about a day's journey from here. So we must be near the fifth right?" Naruto argued

"Naruto you cannot track anything in that blizzard. We do not know if it has passed yet." Itachi said.

"I have to…" Naruto started to say as he gave another good tug and shake and slipped right out of his collar, "try!"

"Naruto you can't even go anywhere yet. The train is moving." Iruka argued feeling a bit better. If someone above loved him, the paper the next day would bring good news.

"It's moving a bit slow though." Naruto countered. The storm kept the train cautious.

"You can't be serious!" Iruka yelled.

"I have to!" Naruto said standing before the slightly ajar door. If it was closed completely the dogs may get too hot with their thick coats and the hay they were laying on. The open door was part o the reason that they were tied down. Naruto had planned to jump.

"Naruto," Itachi called. Naruto looked at him for a minute. Itachi did not say more, but he did not have to. It was all in his eyes.

_Bring him home._

Naruto nodded and prepared himself to jump.

"Argh, be careful do you hear me?" Iruka yelled in defeat and frustration.

"Will do!" Naruto said as he jumped. He had planned to land on his feet, but he tumbled a bit. He was fine, but he would have been prouder had that went how he imagined it. He began his trek into the wilderness, the snow blowing fiercely.

…**TBC…**

"_Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step.__" –Martin Luther King Jr._

**Author's Note****:**

Okay! Now I think I fixed everything. I completely forgot to write tha author's note for this chapter. I fixed all the stuff below, but not this part. Anyway, here it is. This is chapter 8. I hope you like. Very exciting stuff here. I will try to have chapter 9 within a week or so. I never have a clue when the chapters will actually be done. Lolol! Anyway thanks for reading. Stay tuned!

**Notes**:

Things Fall Apart is a great book. I forget the author's name, but I think it is African. I read it in two nights because I not only needed to read it quickly, but I just couldn't put it down.

I realize that I forgot to do number 4 in the previous chapter. Therefore, I put the notice in here. Manym of you probably know that these characters are from Wolf's Rain.  
Kiba: White wolf who vehemently searches for the flower maiden to lead the wolves to paradise from a world that they are believed to be extinct and they are forced to disguise themselves as humans.  
Hige: Custard colored wolf Kiba meets in a city. He wears a collar with a 'H' symbol on it.  
Tsume: A grey wolf who lead a gang of humans. He has a cross shaped scar on his chest.  
Toboe: A young wolf, still a cub really, who was raised by an old lady and let alone when she died. He has some form of bangles on his right front leg.  
Blue: Belongs to a wolf hating hunter. She is black with blue eyes and looks more dog then wolf.  
Cheza: Flower Maiden that is supposed to open paradise.

This is an extra note about the days. Even I get confused on where we are so here it is. We start out on day 5 and by the end of the chapter we are on day 6. Hope you enjoyed.

**Songs I thought about wile writing or reading this chapter**:

Could This Be Love That I Feel – Victoria Acosta

The Impossible – Joe Nicoles

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: Eagle Eye

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 9. ^_^! Yay it's done. Shorter than I thought, but oh well. It is still a good length. I hope you enjoy.

**Note**: Chapter stats on the technical Day 6 of the race.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

- Moonburn: Lol! Nice comment. That ending made me so sad and I couldn't believe it! Thanks for the review. I am glad you like the story and I try to update quickly, usually within a week or two if not sooner. I hope you keep enjoying. =^_^=!

- xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx

-KoTenshi

-JSinuYasha

-bookworm247

-

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

"_For those who fight for it, life has a flavor the sheltered will never know."-Unknown_

**Chapter 9: Eagle-Eye**

Naruto had headed off in the direction of the fifth finish town. It was not far, the area anyway. Those trains really moved. He was not aiming for the town, but heading that way would hopefully lead him to Sasuke and the others. The storm had long since ended and as he got closer it seemed the blizzard that caused the disappearance had as well. It shouldn't have lasted more than a few hours, but it could pick back up again or a smaller storm in its wake.

He sniffed at trees, rocks, and anything else that may hold a scent. The snow was pretty much out with the storm covering any tracks or scents. He chanced air scenting, but so far it had picked up nothing. He had been tracking all day and nothing. It was getting late, but he would keep searching. Night would not hinder him.

"Naruto?" A voice called his name. It sounded familiar, but distantly. He wasn't sure where it came from. He looked around and saw no one.

"Hello?" He called. He got no answer, but was startled when an eagle landed on a branch just above him. It was a bald eagle. He flapped his powerful wings a bit right after landing. The eagle stared at him expectantly. Looking at those eyes it finally clicked.

"Emba (1)," Naruto chirped as he sat down and looked up at his friend. Emba was another of Naruto's unorthodox and interesting friends. "Hey, where's Yuuen?" Naruto inquired. Yuuen, a golden eagle, was Emba's…well lover. Yeah that was correct. Naruto was still a young pup then when it happened.

"He is out hunting at a near bye river," Emba said. That was strange. They were hardly ever apart. Emba could tell that puzzled him. "He wanted to prove he would be fine alone."

"He checked up on him at least once," Naruto mental snickered. Emba was too calm right now not to have. His over protective streak would not allow him to be too far. He knew first hand just how protective he was. It was actually lucky Emba didn't try to eat him.

**…..Flashback…..**

He was almost five months and a bit large and yet thin for his age. He could not stop wondering off and he was currently in the forest, but not too far from the den. What dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

His curiosity spiked when he spotted a golden brown bird on the ground between two big roots of a rather large tree. That was unusual for Naruto. Birds did not often lay on the ground like that. One wing was held out awkwardly instead of being folded. His curiosity had him trotting over to the bird. The bird grew flustered and moved closer to the tree.

"Emba!" It yelled in fright.

Naruto did not have much time to ponder as he was suddenly attacked from above. He looked up to see another bird circling back at him calling viciously.

Naruto ducked out of the way and fled until the bird went back. He turned and could see the large bird land on a branch above the other bird. He could faintly hear him trying to sooth his companion. Apparently the one on the ground was called Yuuen. Naruto could not help, but settle on the ground and watch. The one on the branch, Emba, refused to leave for any reason, not even to hunt. To leave would leave the grounded Yuuen unprotected. He was a very quiet fellow too unless Yuuen wanted to talk. He inched closer every chance he got. When he was within a few yards he was deemed too close and warned for it.

"No closer," It was a threat that Naruto headed from Emba, backed by a flap of the wings.

Naruto hated to see anyone suffer. Not even when his father showed him how to hunt did the prey suffer for too long. It was as quick as possible if for no other reason except to prevent escape. He ran off to the place he hid part of his last meal. It was not far and the tree that marked the spot was just a little sapling. He dug through the snow a bit and eventually found the bit of meat he stashed. It was not much. Naruto ate a lot and it was hard for Kyuubi to feed them both. He grabbed it and went back to his place. He began his inching again until he was warned.

"Last warning," He stopped there.

He put the meat on the ground and backed away. It took Emba a while to investigate the meet. He did not know what to think. Scavenging was one thing, but a wolf giving him food? Naruto's tail wagged when he at least considered the meet. Emba seemed to peck at it and circle it on the ground. He kept an eye on Naruto in case he decided to attack him. Naruto made sure not to move much and startle him. Emba grabbed the meet and flew it up to the branch. He finished his inspection up there. He deemed it fine and dropped off the branch to Yuuen. He left it for him and Yuuen ate.

Emba did not get it, but at least Yuuen could eat. Naruto stayed until it was getting late. He bid them goodbye and started back home. He got no response, but he did not mind. It became a routine to go back for a few days and Naruto got close enough to touch the bird. He did not tell his dad about returning as he went off when he found out Naruto was helping the 'enemy'. Eagles ate foxes. Naruto was too curious and worried. With his presence Emba deemed it safe to hunt. He did not go far, but he was successful. He brought a rabbit back. Naruto had requested that he not hunt any foxes while he was out. Whether he listened or not, Naruto never found out; His dad was still alive nonetheless.

"Yuuen, your wing getting any better?" Naruto inquired on the fifth day. Amazing what feeding will do for trust.

"No, I fear it won't" Yuuen said. It hurts pretty bad now.

"Would you trust me if I said I may know someone who can help?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Yuuen said.

"What do you mean?" Emba asked.

"Well not long ago I was very sick from something a human gave me. Another human took me in and helped me despite my wolf side." Naruto said. He had told them he was half dog and wolf.

"Do you really think he would help me?" Yuuen asked curious.

"No, humans are hateful uncaring creatures," Emba protested. He was not completely wrong. Humans did come off that way to many animals because they tended to think the same of non-human creatures.

"He cares. His grandson gave me my name. Yuuen needs help or he will die here," Naruto argued. He was mature for his age, being forced to grow up faster than usual. Kyuubi could not feed him well enough and he had many adventures. He had learned a lot of lessons a more timid pup or one in a pack may have taken longer to learn. He knew death well, since he was but a few weeks old.

It took him another day to convince them both that it was worth a try. Yuuen needed help if he was going to have a chance. Naruto had not been back to Sarutobi's since. He got Sarutobi's attention and all the dogs were confused. The dogs had stopped detesting his existence and some even liked him from when he was there last. When Sarutobi came out it took Naruto a lot of dashing towards the forest and barking to get him to follow. It was a ways away and Mikoto and Iruka had followed.

"Well what is this?" Sarutobi asked coming up on the birds. He was perplexed and watched stunned as Naruto went to the bird looking back at Sarutobi and barking. Sarutobi understood, but he was shocked. He went to go get a blanket to wrap the eagle in. His wing looked injured. The other eagle worried him as well. Those talons and beak were deadly.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. He also did not understand.

"They need help." Was all Naruto said. When the other dogs tried to approach Emba attacked with vengeance. He did not trust any of this, but he was desperate to help Yuuen. Sarutobi returned and with a bit of difficulty and caution wrapped the bird carefully in the blanket. He took him back to his place where he worked miracles. Yuuen was healed in weeks. All the time Emba spent most of his time flying around or perched in a tree when he wasn't hunting. It set the dogs on edge a bit as Emba was just an intimidating entity.

Yuuen became very fond of Mikoto and during that time and she ended up expecting Sasuke and his two littermates. They ended up with homes in other towns as pets. He had a brother and a sister. He was never really attached to them, but he was like Itachi's shadow.

Yuuen healed nicely and when he was ready he was seen off by Naruto. Emba met him eagerly in the sky. There was just something about being reunited in the sky with Yuuen. Emba's visits in the time Yuuen was hurt could not compare. Kyuubi could have killed him which is why he didn't tell him, too bad Iruka let it slip some months later after they had met. Let's just say Naruto stayed away rom home for a bit after that.

…**..End Flashback…..**

"So this is where you disappeared to," Naruto said. A while back they had left and Naruto had wondered how they were. Scarcity made them move.

"Now what are you doing out here?" Emba asked a question of his own.

"I am out looking for my friends. They are lost. I want to see if there is anything that I can do." Naruto said standing. It was time he got on his way again. "I am sorry, but I should get going," Naruto said turning to leave. Before he could say anything else though, Emba had something to say.

"I saw something earlier today that might interest you," Emba said taking off. "Come," He called. Naruto followed hoping he was running towards the team, safe and sound. They were traveling for about ten minutes before they came to a canyon like area. The sides were about thirty feet high. It was another five minutes before Emba landed around a turn. As Naruto came upon him he found him on a ledge on the right side of the cliff with dogs below trying to find a way to get to him. A red-ish one caught his attention right away.

"Gaara!" Naruto called getting all five of the dogs' attention. They looked at him surprised, but of course Gaara's face remained blank. They all looked a bit banged up, but relatively okay. Tamari and Kankoro, Great Pyrenees dogs, were Gaara's half siblings. They shared a mother, but not a father as Gaara's had been a wolf. Gaara was born in captivity as his mother was found and his father gunned down. He was sold at five months and changed hands ten times to get to his current owner. Naruto did not know if his owner was his musher or not though. Gaara never said. Another two dogs were with them that Naruto did not know.

"Gaara? Is that…?" asked Tamari, trailing off still not completely out of shock.

"Where is your team?" Naruto asked looking around. Gaara moved his head in a 'follow me' motion. Emba bid him farewell.

"Thanks and tell Yuuen hi for me!" Naruto yelled. He got a nod in return as Emba took off and began his journey back towards the way they came.

Gaara and the others led him down a bit further and around a bin. When they reached the sled it was badly busted and underneath it were three of the dogs, dead. The other near where the musher lay not far, also dead. It appeared he had a nasty head wound and that must have been what did him in, if not the fall. The various pieces of cliff side on and around the sled along with the dogs under the sled make it obvious they went over the cliff above.

"I'm sorry guys," Naruto said taking in the site. The team and the musher were dead. "Do you guys have other owners or is he it?" Naruto inquired.

"He was our owner," Gaara said. He did not appear to be that upset. Gaara never had very many friends or connections. It would seem the team was not much to him either. Naruto could not see indication of mourning in his eyes. The others looked a bit upset though.

"What are you doing here?" Kankoro asked.

"We heard about the missing teams and the blizzard on the way to the finish town. I am looking for Sasuke's team and whoever else I can find." Naruto explained.

"Ah, the blizzard gave out sometime last night, but a bad storm started up soon after. So you know how to get back to civilization?" Tamari asked.

"Ah I passed a few towns on the way from the train. They aren't check point towns, but you can get help. Your collars and harnesses will tell enough. I can give you directions and I marked my way," Naruto offered.

"Do you honestly think you will find them? To track after a storm like that?" Tamari asked.

"I found you guys," Was Naruto's reply.

"You're impossible," Gaara lightly sighed and then smirked, "I will go with you." He had no reason to go back and if he walked into a town without an owner he would be run out, if he was lucky. He could also be killed.

"Okay," Naruto said. Gaara did not have to say anything. He understood. The others could go though.

"Then we go too," Tamari said and Kankoro agreed.

"Us too," One of the unknown dogs said.

"Oh, I haven't met you yet. I'm Naruto!" Naruto said, tail wagging. They must not have been put off from being around Gaara. That was nice.

"Sky," The red and white Lab Saint Bernard mix femalesaid wagging her tail. She looked a little cold as her voice shook just a bit. She must not be that adapt to the cold.

"Joey," The other added. He was a yellow and white Golden Retriever Husky mix.

"Well then, time to head out." Naruto said turning and beginning to trot out of the canyon. He got out and began sniffing around again. If he found Gaara's team, hopefully the others were around within a day's travel. The days were slowly getting longer, but still pretty short. At least the 24 hours of darkness period was over. Night travel would be refreshing, but not the whole search. Traveling south was helping to make the days longer.

…

The dogs woke up that morning, heads popping from the bit of snow that covered them and Sarutobi. After shaking the frozen water off of themselves they dug him out enough that he was not covered with it. He was only still alive because of the dogs. Sarutobi had woken up not long after. He was barely responsive for a while but came to full consciousness soon enough. A bit of confusion, but he stumbled to his feet after gently nudging and ordering the dogs off of him.

"Good dogs, good dogs," He hissed as nicely as he could.

He struggled to the sled and the supplies that were still securely tied to the sled. He got out some water that he hope was not frozen. There was a bit of water, but most of it was ice. He remembered falling and sliding, but it was vague. He checked the dogs' lines and really realized that four of them were off. He was glad he always packed extra line and hooks. He took an inventory of the dogs and found Lee had a new gash and Hinata was not in his eye sight. He spotted Sasuke wondering around the slope. After he looked around he found her laying nest to where he had lay unconscious, but she looked awful. He found the medical supplies and got up to take care of her wounds.

"Good thing he woke up. He seems well enough, but we need to get him back soon just in case," said Sakura.

"Yes, good indeed," Neji said.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked noticing he was gone.

"When Sarutobi got up he went to look to see if there was a way up or if we had to go forward and hope it leads out. He is just over there." Chouji said coming next to them. When they woke up the blizzard had ceased. They could see they were on a large ledge like path off the side of where they fell. It was lucky they didn't go off that ledge too. By the looks of it there is no way they could have come out as well as they did. It was day and yet they could not see the bottom. There was too much shadow. They could see at least farther than they had fell and slid, a sheer drop. It even gave Sasuke the shudders when he looked over.

When Sarutobi was done treating the injured dogs he got rations of dog food out for the dogs. They ate hungrily. He ate a bit of jerky. They were not used to missing meals and these would be less than usual.

"Looks like we go down the path, the sled will not get up the hill and there is nowhere to go even if it could." Sasuke said when he returned. He ate his ration. This was troubling. They had to get back on course quick. It was not the race that was on his mind at that moment though. The race was important, but if they did not get back to some town they could all die out here. It did not help that it seems they also had wolves to worry about. Sasuke had heard them last night, very distantly.

Sarutobi loaded Hinata onto the sled with a blanket over her. He always tried to leave room in case a dog was injured. He still had to rearrange some of the things to fit her comfortably. Next he changed the lines and hooked the team back up. He changed it a bit. Shikamaru and Chouji were still the wheel dogs, Kiba was put with Lee, Sakura and Neji became the point dogs. That left Sasuke as the lead by himself. It made him a bit nervous. He had already lead them right off a cliff.

"Sasuke!" Kiba called. Sasuke looked back at him. "Take us home buddy!" Kiba smiled tail wagging. Sasuke understood. Kiba believed they would not die out there.

"Hn," Was his response. Kiba was not upset with him anymore. They were off, but not as fast as they could go. Sasuke hoped the path led out.

…

Night had fallen. Naruto wanted to keep moving, but some of the others were not so adamant. His night travel plan was just thrown out with the garbage. He only got them to keep going for about an hour and a half. Naruto was completely comfortable in the temperature and the unfamiliar environment. His wounds were healed enough not to be bothered. Sky was not as adapt for the snow as the dogs with bigger or thicker coats. Joey lay next to her to share body heat. It helped a bit. That was one of the reasons for the checkpoints. Some sled dogs were just not as suited to stay outside much. The walled in areas kept a lot of the cold out and yet had no roof or floor so as not to be too warm for the dogs more suited to be outside.

"Naruto, which way tomorrow?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know," Naruto answered. Gaara nodded. Naruto was going this without a plan more than find Sasuke. He was known to do such things.

…

"How you doin' Lee?" Sasuke asked as they trotted along. Even from his position Sasuke could hear Lee's heavy panting, too heavy for their pace. His gash must be bothering him something awful. They had been going for a while. The path got really narrow and the sled almost didn't fit. At times snow could be heard falling from the side of the ledge. That and the few times he could hear rock falling put him on edge.

"I'm fine!" lee said trying to sound fine. Everyone knew he was not. Earlier Sarutobi called for a stop, but Lee kept trying to go. He did not want to be taken off. Sarutobi had no place to put him anyway. To get rid of the supplies, they would all die. They rested often.

"You're gonna be fine buddy," Kiba said. Lee was looking horribly tired and his gash was starting to bleed a bit again. Lee nodded to Kiba. They moved forward. It was a long thin stretch.

The small ledge lasted a little over a mile long. After that it was another three miles before the canyon came to an end. Luckily to an incline as the sides declined leading out into an open area just before a forested area. They made camp next to the trees. It had the advantage of being able to see mostly all sides and still easily collect wood for a fire.

…

"Naruto!?" Konohamaru said looking around the box car. His collar and chain lay in the corner. He picked it up hoping it was still warm to indicate he had just got out. It was cold on the inside.

"Naruto!" He called hoping he was wrong. Tears came to his eyes. There was nothing he could do. Naruto was gone. He would not let the tears fall. Naruto disappeared for weeks, sometimes months at a time. He was not a completely tamed dog. Konohamaru shouldn't be surprised. Maybe he would come back soon enough, even from this far away. He hugged Iruka looking for comfort. Iruka whined and nuzzled. Konohamar lost his grandfather and Naruto in two days. Naruto was the closest thing he had to his own dog, granted it was on and off, but still. He couldn't help being sad that he was missing.

Itachi stared out into the night, food untouched. He was worried. Sasuke was all he had left. He did not want to lose him now. The blizzard was over and they had passed up the small storm they went through earlier. No word has been heard about the rescue searches. The radios had started working again in those areas and all they said was that they were looking. He wondered if Naruto had found anything yet. He should have hit himself for that. Naruto had just left that afternoon. He probably had not found anything. It was impossible to find anything out there, especially that fast. This time he chuckled to himself. "The embodiment of impossible," He mused. That was what he had heard some of the others call Naruto. He hoped now more than ever that it was true.

…**TBC…**

"_A bend in the road is not the end of the road -- unless you fail to make the turn."-Unknown_

**Author's Note****:**

Yay! I hope you liked. I will start working on the next chapter soon. Hmm, I seem to be short on words right now.

**Notes:**

Emba-From Kazua Takashima's manga Wild Rock. I love this story set in a sort of post prehistoric time with Saber tooth tigers and giant versions of animals today. Haha! Great cute little one shot manga. Everyone wishes it wasn't so short. Oh if only there were more volumes. But it is great. Emba is a sexy clan heir with black hair. He wears a loin cloth and arm things. Although, Yuuen is the main character and the POV.  
Yuuen: The blond heir to the other tribe in the manga. He is unwillingly sent disguised as a woman to trick Emba into helping their tribe. Very cute manga you should read if it sounds interesting.

**Songs I thought about while writing or reading this chapter**:

What I've Done – Linkin Park

Well That's it! Hope to see ya soon!

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises and Trails Never C

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 10. ^_^! What is in store for our friends today? Only I know so far, but reading this chapter will help catch you up! Enjoy!

I think I got addicted to reviews. I am so close to my short term goal of 50. I am aiming for 100. Anything above that would be so amazing.

Oh I have a short story I am planning that I may write soon. Not sure. It is probably not a one shot, but it isn't that many chapters either if I do write it.

For fun here are some funny quotes I could have put here, but I didn't. However, I still want to share them:

_**1**_

_**Baylene**__: Oh, joy. Blisters!  
__**Eema**__: I got blisters ON my blisters.  
__**Yar**__: You don't wanna know where *I* got blisters..._

_**2**_

_**Plio**__: We can't just leave him here!  
__**Eema**__: We can if we move fast enough!_

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

- Morlana

- algebraiya: Thank you. I am glad you like it. I hope I continue to please you. Here is chapter 10. Enjoy!

- akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune

- bookworm247

- xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

"_Let no man pull you low enough to hate him" –Martin Luther King Jr._

**Chapter 10: Surprises and Trails Never Cease on Journeys**

They had woken up and just after dawn headed out. It was noon and the dogs were tired and hungry so they stopped. Being half wolf and raised by a fox he lived like them a lot and was not used to eating several meals a day or even one meal on consecutive days. That was the life in the wild. You usually hunted for one meal a day and if you got a meal out of x number o hunts you got to eat. Wolves usually ate enough not to hunt for two or more days and if anything was left they hid whatever they could to chew on later. Naruto took up the fox habit of hiding meet in the ground or snow and sometimes scavenged off other animals. It was a way of life he had become accustom too. He knew how to hunt as a group and alone, but he hunted alone more so than not. He really was used to not eating for days because alone he can only hunt smaller things or fawns if he got lucky, but game is still just as hard to catch. A good period was if he got decent meals twice a week. It was nice to be able to eat almost any animal. Birds were the hardest to catch, but tasty. When he hunted with Kiba's pack he could prey on caibou, deer, or moose.

Moose were actually uncommon in Kiba's territory, but occasionally they came through. Rabbits and deer were a favorite of many wolves and Naruto was no exception. Rabbits he could easily find, but when he was alone he could only go after fawns so deer meet was a rare treat. He had heard of other things he had never seen. Kiba and the others would tell him about them. Bison, the American Buffalo (1), and Elk, a deer species, were supposed to be very agreeable meals. He had yet to see or taste any of those, but he was young yet. There was a lot he hadn't seen or even heard about.

They had all settled down when Gaara heard something.

"What is it Gaara?" Kankoro asked.

"Something is coming," Naruto provided getting to his feet. Out of the trees to their left came another canine, a dog. He got closer calling for help and Naruto recognized him. "Jake?" He asked.

"Please my father is caught in a trap and I can't get him lose!" He pleaded stopping before Naruto. When Naruto just stared at him in shock he tried again. "Please! I-"

"Where?" Naruto asked interrupting the white dog.

"This way!" jake responded taking off.

"I'll be back," Naruto said following the other dog. Gaara felt tension there. Obviously this dog had bad history with Naruto. Naruto never hesitated to help and the dog seemed a bit scared to ask. If he just seemed scared that would be one thing, but Naruto's reaction is what put him into unease.

"How did you find us?" Naruto asked as he followed Jake into the trees.

"I caught your scents on the wind and hoped I could find you. We need help," Jake answered.

That was all that was said until they reached Duke next to a tree. Duke's left front leg was caught in an old rusty trap that must have been there for years. Naruto faintly wondered if that trap was recently set because if not it should have been buried deep. It was a metal trap without teeth, but still limb damaging.

"Father, I brought help," Jake said getting his father's attention

"I'd rather die," Duke sneered.

"You will if you stay here," Naruto snorted.

"Why would you help me? I don't trust you." He snapped. His hatred ran deep.

"Because I am nothing like you," Naruto said going over to dig Duke out. Duke snapped at him and he moved away, but came back. When Duke went for him again Naruto retaliated. The nip to his muzzle surprised Duke and he stayed away, growling, long enough for Naruto to finish digging. "I cannot get you out, but now you can move. It will be slow and painful," He offered.

"Thank you," Jake said ashamed. He did not know what to think. All that hatred seemed so misplaced now.

"You may come with us if you like. We are looking for Konoha's other team. Members of the Sand team are with us. If we find someone with a musher we may be able to get you out of that and back to a town." Naruto said waiting for the answer. It took a few moments, but Jake nodded.

"Jake! N-" Duke stated protesting.

"We need help dad! Get over it!" Jake argued. It was not often he went against his father. Naruto was a bit surprised and actually impressed. So Jake was not a 'complete' jerk. There was hope for him yet.

Jake went to help his father up, but he was shrugged off quite roughly. Duke hated looking weak. He eventually stood and began limping in the direction the two younger ones came from. They slowly followed. Naruto kept his ears open. The trap still made him uneasy. The dogs may be safe, but no matter how close the hunter was Naruto looked too much like a wolf. Gaara would be in trouble too. He looked more dog than Naruto, but the hunter may still be able to tell.

They got back and Duke stayed as far away from Naruto as possible. Jake was somewhere in between. He feared Naruto's wrath. They had been horrible to him, but he had helped them. He wanted to get closer, but knew he had no right. That bridge had crumbled long ago.

They stated again within ten minutes.

…

Sasuke and the others had stopped again. The forest seemed to go on forever. The dogs were a bit uneasy because the scent of wolves was all over the forest. It seemed the wolves had not been in the area they were in for days, but that was more cause for worry. They would be back soon to remark and check territory if they had not left to go elsewhere. The question was: When would they be back?

"We will have to stop soon," Kiba called. Lee was getting better slowly due to not resting well, but he was getting better. His gash was constantly irritated though. He refused to take it easier and just run or trot alongside them. Goings were slow, they did not really know where they were going and Lee was pulling, but injured. Hinata was not doing all that good without proper medical attention. Things were still not looking good. Dogs could usually tell directions well enough, but none of them really knew where they were so they did not know what direction to go in. They were miles of course and things just weren't very good.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. She was starting to lose a bit of hope. It still felt like they were walking in circles sometimes. At one point they had walked in a circle, but Sasuke quickly fixed that. Sasuke must be really worried to make a mistake like that. Sarutobi was not giving much direction. He figured the dogs would have a better chance of getting them somewhere than he. He only braked when needed and kept an eye on the dogs.

They stopped a few minutes later and bandages were checked and or changed.

"Hinata?" kiba asked going to Hinata at first dragging the whole team towards here. He neglected to tell the others he was going to do such a thing. Hinata's eyes slowly opened. She was weak and it only seemed to get worse.

"K-Kiba-kun," She whispered. She sounded sleepy and her voice had a slight rasp since they found her. Kiba nuzzled her in comfort. The others looked on or looked away. They could lose Hinata before they got back…if they got back.

"This does not look good," Sasuke said. He was looking out into the woods, but he seemed so lost.

"Come on Sasuke, where are we if you lose hope too," Chouji said. Sasuke was their leader and their ray of hope at the moment. Even Shikamaru could not tell them where to go and he was probably their biggest genius.

"Hn, I was never one to be optimistic," Sasuke said. "That's Naruto's job," It was a passing thought in his head. "I am a realist, but we can still get out of this." Sasuke droned. "I refuse to let us die out here," He finalized. "Itachi, I will come home," another mental thought. Sasuke missed his brother. He could use the support and experience right about now. Naruto would have a field day if he could see how insecure he was right now.

…

"Oi!" Naruto called. A team could be seen when they came over a hill. The team looked in relatively good shape. He did not know the team personally, but it looked like the Vistroia(2) Town team. The team of dogs looked toward the voice and saw the dogs. Naruto was still closer to the fifth checkpoint. Duke was slow to travel with and Naruto expected everyone to be around there anyway. Until he got a lead he was not straying from there much. He was running blind though.

They started towards the team.

"Keep your distance wolf blood," One dog snarled. Naruto and Gaara kept a bit more away than the other when they got down the hill.

"We mean no harm," Naruto said.

"Your words mean nothing," The dog responded. She was their lead dog, a greenish grey and white Alaskan Malamute named Skyress(4). Her Hazel eyes held much mistrust when she looked at him. The musher got off here sled and went over towards Duke. He did not growl and he continued to check out the damage on his foot.

"Are you lost?" Jake asked.

"What's it to you?" Another dog asked. Another greenish and white dog, but an Aussie(3) Husky mix. Ingram(4) was her name.

"There is a town due southwest that I passed. You can seek help there if you are lost," Naruto said. The leader glared at him with such violence.

"I need no help from you," She spat.

"I mean no disrespect, I am just lending a helping paw," Naruto said.

"Okay boy hold on," They all looked over to the man. His name was Shun(4). His Raven hair was mostly hidden under his hood. He was good at racing and well known. His comrade Dan(4) and his champion Drago(4), a deep red furred Alaskan Malamute with speed and power, was also from Vistroia, but nowhere in sight at the moment. Dan was not only Shun's greatest rival, but his lover as well. (5) Shun hated to see anyone suffer; he went to get a strap to make a make shift muzzle. He did not know if the dog would bite him when he was taking the trap off. It would be painful and he might snap. "Steady," He said gently. He had wrapped the strap around his mouth and proceeded to start taking the old tap off. It was a bit hard due to the rust and age. He did work it off as Duke whined lowly in pain. He applied some anti-biotics. Then un-muzzled him and gave him a few pats. Really looking he realized all except the orange and yellow wolfish dog they all had harnesses and collars. He loaded Duke into his sled and called to the other dogs hoping they would understand and follow.

"Good luck Duke. Guys, you should go with them. This is my choice, but you all need not risk your lives," Naruto said as he got back to his journey. Gaara and his siblings followed, but Sky and Joey had decided to end this journey. They would stay with Shun and try to get back.

"See ya dad," Jake said going to follow the others.

"Jake!" Duke yelled suddenly raising his head to look at his son. "Where…"

"I'm going dad,"

"No, not with him!"

"Why do you hate him dad?"

"He is filth!"

"But why, all this time why? Why are we supposed to hate him? I want to follow him. There is something about him and I want to see it," Jake said. It was vague and even he did not understand. "Get well," Jake said running to catch up with the others.

"Jake!" Duke called. Shun did not understand why they left, but he had to keep moving.

"Find Dan Skyress! Hike!" He called.

The female leader watched the others leave. Her focus was on the wolf dog she spoke to. She loathed him and yet she did not want to. He was a freak. She did not know if she could trust his directions, but she did not have much else. She started Southwest.

"Jake?" Naruto asked surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going,"

"This is not a game," Gaara drawled. He did not like this brat. Something was not right when he looked at him when they met. He just didn't know what it was.

"Fine, if it is what you want," Naruto said with a slight smile of understanding. He did not completely know why, but he did know that for him to want to go with he had a bit more respect or trust in Naruto now. Naruto did not know how much they could be, but he hoped for civil acquaintances.

…

Itachi, do you think they're okay?" Konohamaru asked the dog. He sat with his arm around him waiting for the train to get going again. Itachi just sat there staring into the distance. Iruka and Kakashi had been a bit somber too. None of the mushers had been found except the one who had showed up in a town near the fifth checkpoint. The sled team had come in with the musher dragging on the back. It appeared he tied his hand to the sled to stay on, but he died before the dogs got t a town. He had a head injury and it seems he was frostbitten. It was a team from Sound. Sound had two teams in the race, Orochimaru's team and the team that showed up on night six.

"I hope they are okay," Iruka said. Kakashi smiled reassuringly. Iruka lay his head down and Kakashi gave his head a lick before he lay hois own head on Iruka's neck. Normally Iruka would blush and be embarrassed, but at that moment he needed to comfort.

"Well the train will leave in a minute or two," Konohamaru said standing and jumping out o the car. Before he left he turned back, "Make the food last, we don't stop till late tomorrow."

"Itachi?" Kakashi tried. It was no use. He had not talked to anyone for the last hour. He needed to work something out and Kakashi understood.

…

"Hey!" A voice called. Sarutobi looked up to see another team heading his way. He and his team had gone a little bit further and then stopped for the night. It was getting dark. It would not take long for the sun to be gone. "Well you survived too," The owner of the voice said. Darcia(6) of Sound. He was a tall man who did not look like he lived in the harshness of Alaska. He was slender and delicate looking, though if you knew him he was anything but delicate. His long ebony hair gave off a turquoise sheen and made his mismatch eyes look even more sinister. His right eye was an icy blue and the left an amber that rivaled that of a wolf.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you made it," Orochimaru smirked chuckling darkly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Orochimaru was not worth words.

"Ah we did. Do you know how to get back?" Saruto said. He did not like this man. Darcia just smirked and shook his head. "I see, well I propose a temporary truce at least for tonight. It is getting dark and I doubt you want to be out in the woods this time of night. There are reports of wolves in these parts. Winter is harsh this year. Hunger can drive an animal to drastic means." Sarutobi offered. The clearing was a good size. Darcia just started setting up camp.

"Well, looks like we get to spend a night together," Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's team. Sasuke already had a headache.

"The mutt on your sled," Darcia spoke. "You should put her out of her misery."

"I will when we get back and get her attention," Sarutobi said. "Nowadays we have the medical technology to treat her wounds."

"Foolish," Darcia said getting his gun and checking it. He went nowhere without his rifle.

"Who does he think he is?" Kiba growled.

"Hn," Sasuke for once agreed.

"She is going to die," Orochimaru laughed. He was a sick dog. Kiba wanted to rip his throat out, but Sarutobi had already set up the chain and hooked them to it. Orochimau just continued to laugh as Darcia hooked him to his own line on his team's chain.

…

"Man I'm hungry," Jake said. He had not eaten in going on two days now.

"Stop whining," Kankoro muttered.

"We are all hungry and a bit grouchy," Tamari said pointedly looking at Kankoro.

"Sorry guys," Naruto said. Gaara just looked at him like he was stupid. Only Naruto would feel bad about something that isn't his fault. Then he promptly smacked him on the head. Naruto shook his head and rubbed it while turning away from Gaara. "Hello?" He chimed looking at fresh tracks in the snow. Pheasant, a tasty bird meal if you could catch them, they were alert little creatures. He got up to follow. The others followed him as they watched him track. His nose was towards the ground trying to figure how long ago they had been there.

Within minutes he had found them. He just had to formulate a plan. The others were bit lost, but ready to bolt. Naruto could tell and shook his head. He then told the others to wait on the other side of the flock. He would drive them in that direction. He sent Tamari and Kankoro to the sides to attack from there and Gaara and Jake straight ahead. The flock would scatter upward and with little cover they had to move slowly. If not they would not be close enough to catch anything. When everyone was ready they went for it. They were successful, but only caught three birds.

"Better than nothing," Naruto said. "Share and eat quickly before scavengers come for it. Right now that's about everyone." Naruto wanted to hurry. He was really worried about wolves. He could smell the markings a few miles back. They had entered wolf territory. He had no clue how big the territory was, but he knew they either had to keep moving or find adequate shelter.

Tamari gave her bird to Naruto and went to share with Kankoro. They loved Gaara, but were still a bit weary of him. He wasn't the most loving. Naruto took his bird and called Jake over. Jake trotted over, but slowed as he got closer. He slightly slinked as if afraid. He could not fathom why Naruto would share with him. Naruto set it down and began feasting and watching Jake expectantly after he got first choice of what to eat. He did not eat much; he figured Jake needed the nourishment more. His feet took him over to Gaara and lay down to wait. Once they were done eating they would head out again. Dark or not he would keep going. Time was running short. Gaara moved the bird closer to Naruto and continued eating. His siblings caught the motion and stared in shock. Naruto nodded gratefully. It was a silent invite from Gaara. The sun was setting.

"Hello!" Another dog called. It was a red, black, and tan Bordar Collie Bernese Mountain Dog mix with the classic tan markings above the eyes. He came running towards them.

"Kodiak?" Jake asked. The dog nodded.

"Kodiak?" Naruto asked.

"Kodiak belongs to the Rock team." Jake said. "We met a number of times in the last year. What happened to your team?"

"I don't know, my harness snapped during the blizzard and I was separated. I could not find them." He said and lowered his head.

"I am sure they are fine," Naruto provided. When Kodiak looked at Naruto and Gaara he was shocked, but did not seems scared. He looked intrigued.

"Ah, thanks," He said wagging his tail.

"That's strange," Jake mentioned. The others looked at him. It was strange, but it happened. "The same thing happened to my dad and I." Now that was strange. Something wasn't right.

"This must be the dirty tricks Itachi and the others would tell me about." Naruto said. "Someone must have sabotaged your lines and harnesses," He concluded. The others nodded. They were all introduced and Kodiak was told why they were out there.

"So this is the cool wolf dog you boasted about?" Kodiak asked and Jake froze.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled.

"Cool?" Naruto asked. Jake looked away in embarrassment and shame. Kodiak was confused, but did not ask. Naruto stared in mild shock, but inside he was really thrown for a loop. Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye. What was going on?

Jake shared what was left of the bird with his friend. Naruto looked forward to the night trek. He fleetingly mused on how different his initial meeting went with Kodiak than with others. His thoughts also wondered to what he had said. He thought Jake hated him. Did Jake think he was cool or was it just Kodiak's thoughts? He did not have much time to ponder on it as the wind changed and Naruto's head shot up.

"Sasuke," He said turning his head behind him. He bolted before the others could blink. "Sasuke!" He saw no sign of them, but he picked up some scents on the surrounding forest. They were very faint. He went back and told the others. "I 've got a trail." He said.

"Let's go," Gaara said getting up and headed to Naruto. The others followed. Naruto went back to where he picked up the scent and began his tracking. He could smell different dogs on different trees or rocks. He was getting closer and sped up. He got to a ledge where the trail ended. He sniffed around hoping to pick up the trail again. The sun was down and the others caught up.

"Did you lose it?" Kankoro asked.

"I hope I did," Naruto said. They were a bit confused at that.

When he didn't he concluded they must have went over. He scanned the area below and caught sight of something sticking up from the snow.

In his excitement he jumped of onto the incline below, but did not realize it was mostly ice even with the small layer of snow over it. He went sliding uncontrollably down.

"Naruto!" Tamari yelled in a scolding fashion. Only the idiot would be so rash.

He was able to get on his stomach and paws halfway down and slid a bit more controllably to the bottom. He did not stop for long as he immediately got to his paws and went to find what he saw. They others waited at the top of the ledge. Naruto found it. It was a harness, Hinata's harness. He could smell her. However he could also smell her blood. It was official.

Sasuke and the team were there and they went right off the ledge. Hinata was bleeding enough to cover the harness in blood. Snow had covered much of anything else that would tell more of everyone else. He sniffed around trying to find a trail again. He found the trail to the log he passed on the way down and caught Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba's scent. He followed it back down. That was a turn around. He sniffed some more and caught scents on a few rocks. There was only one way to go and that was forward.

"Guys they went this way!" He yelled and waited for them. Gaara was the first to jump and slid down nicely and in more control than Naruto. "Show off," Naruto muttered. The others followed with a bit more difficulty, but everyone made it down okay. They started down the trail.

…

"Something doesn't feel right," Itachi spoke. He had not spoken all day. Iruka and Kakashi looked at him waiting for more. Itachi said no more.

"Itachi?' Iruka asked. Itachi seemed to not hear or ignored him.

"Maybe he is just worrying too much," Kakashi tried to reassure Iruka. All the younger dogs were taught a lot by Iruka. Iruka was fond of them all, even Itachi.

…

Sasuke lay waiting for his share of dinner. The camp fire glowed brightly. He stared as if mesmerized, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Naruto," His thoughts never seemed to be able to leave the blonde elsewhere. He plagued Sasuke's mind on a regular basis and he couldn't deal with it right now. He had more to worry about. The team was in danger and Naruto was safe with Konohamaru and Itachi. Why can't he figure out where to go? Naruto taught him so much about finding your way and yet here he was, still lost. He stared up at the sky. The aurora was out and dancing: blue and green. It was beautiful. He should be focusing on how to get back, but he could not concentrate even when he wasn't thinking about Naruto. Something was wrong and it made him nervous. He wondered if it was the wolf scent putting him on edge.

"Sasuke?" Chouji asked. Sasuke came out of his mind and looked at Chouji. "You gonna eat that?" Shikamaru shouldered him. "What?" Shikamaru just sighed after that.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he began to eat. He needed to get it together.

"He is troubled," Neji whispered. Sakura nodded.

"Ah, we are in much trouble and Hinata and Lee need help. Yet he can do nothing," She responded. She knew it bothered him. Sasuke hid his emotions well, but he was passionate about protecting his friends and family.

…

"The path gets narrow ahead so be careful," Naruto called. They had been going for some miles at a quick pace. He slowed a bit to try not to slip up. The others slowed as well, but still trotted. Naruto could imagine Sarutobi going through great pains to get across this. Going really slow, walking with the dogs, and probably supporting the sled at times because the path got narrower than the sled at points. He hoped they didn't fall. Something moved above and some large rocks fell. Kankoro moved out of the way, but the part of the ledge below his hind paws was a thin layer of snow and it gave with his harsh steps.

Naruto moved quickly as he was closest and grabbed his scruff and collar. Kankoro yelped and hissed at the pain. He was heavy and there was no room for assistance from the others. The ledge was obviously weak near the edge and too much wait could make another part give. Naruto was sliding as he tried to lift. Jake managed to grab Naruto's scarf and tied to help pull, but it just managed to choke Naruto and push him forward a bit. He let go. He could do nothing. Naruto was pulling and sliding. The others provided support and Kankoro just asked not to let go as he struggled to turn around to grab the edge. When he almost had it more of the ledge gave and in a shock Naruto was mostly on his hind legs, but Kankoro was still over the edge. Losing the ledge in front of him cost them both as Naruto's hind paws slid and they both went over yelling. Kankoro landed on a ledge off to the side. When Naruto had jerked he changed Kankoro's angle and Naruto had let go in shock. Kankoro had managed to grab on to the ledge.

Naruto's life lay in Jakes jaws. He seemed to have lost consciousness.

"Naruto!" Gaara called. Tamari and Kankoro called as well. It seemed to work. Whatever happened to make him unresponsive must not have been that effective. He blinked slowly, but choked a bit too. He was facing the opposite of the cliff side and the bandana was choking him. The shock of the jerk had made him black out for a bit. He attempted to turn around as Jake tried to pull him up. It wasn't working.

"Well how did this happen?" Naruto choked out. He never could stop joking. "Where is Kankoro?" He suddenly panicked and hoped he didn't drop him.

"Naruto!" Kankoro called. Naruto looked to the side and saw him on the ledge. After a bit more struggle Naruto made it to his right side and then his stomach. He was breathing ragged and the knot of the bandana was digging into his throat. Even on his stomach the Cliffside had nothing to grab onto and he would likely just pull Jake over with him. There was little smooth cliff and then nothing close enough to even touch with a claw. It came out further down, but that was a long way and no ledged lay below. That explained why most of the path was so weak. Most of it had nothing under the thin layer of rock.

"Jake work with me to get over that ledge and then drop me," Naruto said as he began trying to move toward the ledge. Jake moved with him. It was not far, but the smooth cliff made it difficult to get anywhere. He barely had the energy and breath to try to get to the ledge. His vision was blurring. He couldn't breathe. His attempts got weaker and it made the others nervous when his body went limp.

"Naruto? Guys he's out," Kankoro called when Naruto stopped moving. He was on his way back up the cliff side. Kankoro's side had actual cliff face below and he was able to find small places to slip his paws in or on and start climbing. He had hoped he could get up the few feet to the top. If he could get close enough though he may be able to jump up.

Jake tried to pull again, but he just couldn't and he was sliding off the edge. Naruto seemed to sort of regain consciousness and weakly try again.

Gaara tried to hold Jake down by pushing his back down with his own body while they were stationary and letting up with they moved. They hoped the ledge would not give. It gave a bit on Jakes front legs making him his left leg slip down a bit and jerking his head up. Slack had been building on the bandana as the knot was loosening. The sudden jerk made the bandana slip right off. Naruto plummeted into the darkness below.

Jake was stock still as Gaara began to pull him back up and closer to the wall of the ledge. Gaara went back to the edge by Kankoro as it was steadier and looked down. None of them could see the bottom or Naruto. Kankoro looked down from his place on the cliff side.

"Naruto!" Kankoro called.

"Naruto!" The others, excluding Jake, tried as well. They got nothing, but echoes.

Kankoro continued his way up, but ran out of a spaces to grab. He took a chance and tried the jump. He clung to the ledge. Kodiak went to help him. When he was up they looked down again. It was useless, nothing could be seen.

"Nar…uto?" Jake whispered in broken language. He had him. He was only about two feet from the ledge what happened? The bandana lay in his slightly agape mouth. It hung there mockingly. "No," His eyes welled up in tears as the whispered word left his mouth.

….

"Sasuke, do you hear that?" Neji asked from his position as dog 3 down the chain. Sasuke was in position one.

"Ah," He said. They could all hear it. There was movement in the trees in various places. The legendary ghosts of the woods were close. The pack was large. They could not see, but the scents and sounds were good enough indication. They were surrounded.

"The fire will keep them at bay," Sakura said. Wolves feared fire. The others nodded.

"Hinata," Kiba whispered. Hinata was the most vulnerable. It was a good sign when she ate earlier. It was little, but she ate. That is always a good sign. Now she was sleep.

Within an hour the wolves could be seen by the dogs. It made them uneasy and alerted Sarutobi and Darcia to their presence. Darcia had shot a few shots into the air which made the wolves scatter a bit, but they did not stay away for long. Each time they came closer. They moved like shadows and the mushers could not see them yet. Human eyes were not as good as the dogs.

"They are still out there and I did not hear any yelps." Darcia said. He sounded disappointed that he didn't get any. Sarutobi just hoped the fire would last the night.

"They are bold. They only seem to get closer," Chouji spoke.

"Scared?" Orochimaru taunted. He laughed viscously.

"Shut it Orochiamru!" Sakura yelled. She really didn't like him.

"No worries I am sure they will target the weak first," He said looking pointedly at the injured. When he heard the growls and saw the look on Kiba's mug it only fueled his amusement.

"Sasuke is the only one I have hope for," He goaded. Sasuke snorted and ignored him. That bad feeling was still there. He hoped it was nothing and that the night would blow over without incident.

"That pompous-" Chouji started.

"He just wants to get a reaction out of us," Neji said in a bored voice. He did not pay much attention to Orochimaru. Orochimaruo just laughed.

"Ruining my fun Neji-kun?" Orochimaru asked. Neji did not answer, but his familiarity with his tone pissed him of. He refused to show it.

"Do the wolves make you think of your pathetic little friend? He will be nothing, but a blood thirsty mongrel," He mocked. That got a reaction out of everyone, except Sasuke and Neji. Sakura went so far as to charge growling and snapping regardless of the chain that held her back.

"I don't think your dogs like Orocimaru," Darcia said sipping on a bit of water.

"It would seem not," Sarutobi said as he tried to calm Sakura down, ordering her to stop her behavior. She settled enough to be left alone.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. That said it all. She huffed and lay down.

"I swear I should rip his throat out for everything he's done to Naruto!" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke agreed, but kept that to himself. Darn Orochimaru brought up Naruto again, and now he was at the front of his mind. He looked up sharply. There was a commotion stirring in the trees.

…**TBC…**

"_The first question which the priest and the Levite asked was: "If I stop to help this man, what will happen to me?" But... the good Samaritan reversed the question: "If I do not stop to help this man, what will happen to him?__"-Martin Luther King Jr._

**Author's Note**:

Yes chapter 8 done! Oh a cliffy. I'm sorry, but I find it best this way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.

**Notes**:

Bison, the American Buffalo: Bison are actually only distantly related to the true buffaloes of Asia and Africa. They are bushier and of a different build. Their horns are shorter, curving up within inches and ended within half a foot I believe. The accuracy of those measurements is probably bad, but it's irrelevant. The point is they have smaller horns than the Asian or African buffalo. Google Bison and then African or Asian Buffalo and you will see the difference if you don't already know.

Vistroia: The original magical world of the bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

Aussie: Short for Australian Shepherd.

**Here I introduce Bakugan characters and be careful as there are small spoilers**.  
Skyress: Shun's main bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers.  
Ingram: Shun's main bkugan in Bakugan New Vistroia  
Shun: Shun…I don't know his last name right now…the cool ninja who was and no matter what they think, still Dan'd best friend.  
Dan: Daniel…I don't know his last name either. Too lazy to look up…the spunky excitable and optimistic Dan…oh I think the last name is Kuso. He is Shun's best friend and those two made the rules of battle brawling.  
Drago: Dan's main bakugan frm both Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Bakugan New Vistroia.

ShunDan: I couldn't resist. I love the pair and I adore Shun.

Darcia: Another wolf's Rain character. He was a noble who wanted to get to paradise through the flower maiden a.k.a. Cheza.

**Songs I thought about wile writing or reading this chapter**:

Somewhere Out there - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram

What I've Done – Linkin' Park: I just realized I made a mistake last chapter here as I moved the part I was thinking about when this happened. Although now that I thingk about it could fit there too. Oh well.

Tattoo – Jordan Sparks

How Could This Happen To Me – Simple Plan

Well I hope you liked.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11: Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! I am so sorry! There is no excuse, but I have been behind and busy so writing was not my top priority. I am almost caught up and if I can stay that way my updates may be able to get back on track. Give me about three weeks for the next chapter. If it is not out within that three weeks please yell at me again so I will do it. Once again I am so sorry for the wait. T_T Here is chapter 11. ^_^!

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

**Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-KoTenshi

-bookworm247

-anonymous: Haha now that you mention it, it does haha. Oh well we will see. It may and it may not. For my sake though I surely hope you don't kill me and come at me with pitch forks, but if I recall, what I have in mind and what I read from that book will not happen I assure you. I don't want to kill off everyone now do I? I am not fond of getting attached to my characters just to kill them all off. I may one day do it just to say I could, but other than that I love a lot of drama along the way with a fairly happy ending. Haha. Well I hope you like the turn of events. Interesting twists are ahead. Thanks for the bit of criticism (?) it is a first for me for this story and maybe any of mine. Haha!

- storyreaderlovespie: Thanks a million for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story.

-Morlana

-RandomPerson205: Haha thanks. I am glad you like. Well at the present time I am not sure if I can do two chapters, but I can try. I am glad you like the story. I I can't do two I will desperately have the other chapter done and up quickly after. Sigh I haven't even started class yet and I have a begillion things to do for homework. Sometimes college sucks haha. Anyway this is chapter 11 and we will see a about chapter twelve. I will update this part when I am ready to post most likely.

-Neka-Bella

-sasuita95

-Key of Randomness –Alexis

-RandomPerson205: Haha I like you. Thanks for getting on me. I am sorry. College is very distracting and stressful. I am still behind. It makes me feel a bit pathetic. For you I am attempting to finish two chapters in between homework and dodging distractions. Haha. Anyway thanks again. Hopefully you won't have to keep yelling at me, but feel free too when I take a while as I should not wait so long. ^_^! Here ya go.

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

_"That which does not destroy me only makes me stronger." -__Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900), German Philosopher_

**Chapter 11: Survival of the Fittest**

An ear twitched from the soft snow in the darkness. It twitched again and then it rose. A head popped from the snow after it. Naruto shook his head to rid it of the snow. He rose and shook completely. He was a bit bewildered and it took a minute to remember where he was, or should be. He looked around and found no one. He looked up and saw the Cliffside. He must have fallen. He also noticed his right front leg was a bit sore. He was lucky it wasn't broken. His head throbbed a bit too, but all in all he was lucky.

"Mina!" He called, but no answer came. He wondered how long he was out.

"Sasuke, you're going to get me killed," Naruto snorted as he began headed in the direction they were. The snow was powdery and even he sank a bit in it and he tread in more than walked on the snow. Hopefully there would be a way out or up. "Yeah right, I'm going to get me killed. I'm the one hung up on him." It was true. Naruto was the one always jumping into things for Sasuke whether it was dangerous or not; all because of a love that could never be. He loved Sasuke from afar and played guardian and best friend.

Wolves mate for life. That quality has been bred out of dogs and many have no want for such a commitment. Many humans believe if you put a female in heat and a male together a mating is sure to occur. It is true for the most part, but there are always exceptions, like Kiba and Hinata who were very much likely to stay together forever once they actually got together. Naruto was half wolf and he would mate for life, but he had chosen a mate that is very much sought after and being one of a rare lineage he would most likely be bred at some point, if he would breed. Sometimes he wandered if Sasuke was asexual the prick. Sasuke would mostly likely want a family someday though and Naruto could not give him that. He had resigned himself to his fate. He decided to stp thinking about the subject as it depressed him. Sasuke would always see him as his best friend. He showed no signs of thinking otherwise. He looked around to distract himself.

A crevice to his right caught his eye. For some reason he was attracted, pulled to it. He decided he would briefly check it out. He sniffed at it cautiously expecting it to be someone elses home. No telling if it were vacant or not. If he was looking for a den it would be a great location. Nothing much seemed to be around here which was good for protection. The question was, is there a way out of this gorge? He was satisfied that no one was home and no one had been for a while. The scents were so old and faint it was almost like they weren't there. He felt nostalgia from when his parents were alive. His den was cozy like this one. He almost felt like he was back there. But that was long ago and he was too young to really discern where the journey to Konoha had stated.

"I have no time to stick around reminiscing." Naruto said shaking his head and leaving the cave. He continued down the gorge hoping to find a way out. It was sometime in the night after midnight. The sky and his internal clock told him. He trotted awkwardly with a slight limp. He thought he heard commotion above him. He was not sure if he should call out. Anything could be up there and if it knew the way down that could be bad for Naruto. Even wolves had enemies and he somewhat fit into that category. He could only faintly here them. The gorge was not as deep as they had all thought, but it was still pretty far down. He decided to try when the noise continued in the direction he came from. It may be his only chance to get help.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" He yelled. He waited a bit.

"Naruto?" a voice yelled back. He knew that voice.

"Toboe? Toboe is that you?" He responded. It couldn't be.

"Naruto," Toboe yelled his head appearing over the overhang far above. Naruto assumed it was Toboe anyway. It was so far up. Other heads popped over the ledge. The rest of Kiba's pack.

"What happened! I know you're not that clumsy!" Hige yelled.

"Very funny! I will explain later! Why are you guys this far?" Naruto inquired.

"The herd went farther than we thought and we were heading back to our territory. We were traveling the outskirts to hopefully avoid the pack here. When we heard you yell we deemed it a good reason to check out. You are a long way from the usual. We did not believe we would find you." Kiba said. It was Toboe who insisted the strongest that they check. Blue had agreed which hooked Hige. Kiba decided it would not be too much of a detour. They were going to call it quits soon though.

"Follow me down the canyon. I am hoping to find a way up!" Naruto said as he continued down the way. The others agreed and headed with him. Within thirty minutes they had reached the end of the ledge that lead into open area, but it looked like Naruto had a climb ahead of him. The gorge got shallower, but it still dropped off. The only was up was to climb or explore some of the caves he saw on his way, but that could take forever. He began his climb and his leg did not help. It throbbed and pleaded mercy, but Naruto had not time to stop for it. Hopefully it was just bruised and not fractured or it could break easily. Every so oten he lost his footing, or snow and rock gave under his feet. He would slid a bit down at times from it. He was only half way up and exhausted. His leg hurt desperately and he was not sure he could do this.

"Don't stop Naruto." Toboe called making his way down a bit. The cliff looked like a challenge and they all could tell Naruto's leg was giving his trouble.

"Toboe," Tusme warned, but he seemed disinterested. The pup was gonna hurt himself.

"I'll be fine." He reached just above Naruto. "Come on, I'll do it with you," He encouraged. Naruto appreciated the gesture and it gave him a bit more will. Toboe reminded him of himself sometimes. He did not come this far just to give up. He would find Sasuke and get him back if it killed him. He continued his struggle.

"Thanks Toboe," He commented after he got going again. Toboe nodded. It was slow and took him a good twenty minutes, but he was up and over. He collapsed when he was safe. Hige and Toboe were the closet to him and Hige licked Naruto's leg in comfort as he made jabs at him for getting stuck down there in the first place. Toboe wagged his tail and licked his muzzle. The others stood back, but close. They were glad they looked for him. While he rested he relayed his story to them. He did not rest for long, just five minutes. He had a teme to find. And now he had to find Gaara and the others too. They were of towards the woods across the meadow of snow. Naruto managed to pick up the team's scent again along with Gaara and company. He began his search once more, followed by Kiba's pack.

An hour into his search he came across a scrawny black female and her scrawny brown and black cubs. Their coats were ragged and their ribs visible. She was picking off an old carcass for anything she could get. They had statled her and she growled and yipped a warning. She could not carry her cubs anymore. They were too big for that, but they did not run very fast either. She was at a disadvantage.

"We mean you no harm," Naruto assured. She just kept growling and her cubs coward behind her.

"How dare you trespass here, especially with two disgrace of half breads!" She spat. Outnumbered she may have been, but she was feisty.

"Watch it!" Hige snapped growling.

"We are just passing through," Kiba said with a pointed look at Hige telling him to stand down.

"Sorry we statled you," Naruto said. He sniffed around the base of some trees for a time. The female did not want to turn her back on them. It could be here end. Never trust outsiders in times like this. Ferocity came out tenfold in times like this. Naruto began digging at a base a ways into the wods. He returned to the clearing with a frozen, but pretty well endowed piece of carcass. He let it in front of her and backed away.

She stood perplexed. This was un-wolf like behavior. He made her weary because he was different, but he was a half breed. They are not like wolves or dogs. They are awkward and without defined place.

"I am sorry, but I must trouble you. We are looking for a sled team. I hope you have seen some and yet I hope you haven't." Naruto spoke. She knew what he meant. It was not secret that in bad times animals got desperate and a sled team would be a prime target if hunger becomes more important than fear. She nodded.

"The pack tailed them hoping they would stop and get careless. I stayed behind with the cubs. You have helped me, but my pack is my pack," She said. Naruto understood. She was grateful, but it was up to him to get there before a bad senerio happened, if it happens. He did not need direction, but it spurned him to go faster.

"You have not left this land for a while," Naruto commented. If they had left she would nt look so ragged and her cubs were so young, too young to travel far.

"Our leader will not leave. He has claimed the land as ours and nothing will make us leave. Not even winter." She spoke acceptingly. Like nothing was wrong with it.

"Foolish for a pack," Naruto thought. "Thank you," He said leaving. To be so skinny the land must be lacking in sufficient prey. The pack would be hungry. He wondered how large the pack was. He must hurry. He had never been in this area, but the teams scent was guiding him. He could not help feeling he had been there before. It was like that at the cave too.

…

The commotion continued. The dogs could see a bit of a struggle and the men could hear the growls and yelps. Had the wolves found something else to stalk or had they turned on each other?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She did not need to elaborate.

"hn," He answered.

"He does not understand either Sakura-san," Shikamaru assured. Even he had his eyes trained in that direction. Figures got closer. Soom they could make out that they were dogs and the wolves were after them. After a certain point the wolves stopped following. It was too close for them.

"Some of them have gotten bold," Darcia said as he cocked his rifle. Now some were actually running up on the camp.

"Wait, they are dogs," Sarutobi said putting his hand on the barrel of the gun.

"Gaara," Sasuke spoke before the dogs got there.

"Ah and part of his team and some others," Neji said.

"Jake," Kiba spat vehemently. Yes he was there too. There was also a dog they had not seen before.

The dogs finally reached the clearing. They sported a few minor scratches and bites, but for the most part they looked okay. Gaara spoke first.

"Sasuke," Gaara acknowledged.

"Gaara," Sasuke replied. It never changed. Sasuke looked at the group that arrived. "Your teams?"

"Half dead and the musher with them," Gaaa spoke as if it did not matter.

"Unknown for the rest of us. Harnesses snapped," Kodiak relayed.

"Sasuke, a while ago-" Gaara stated, but Sasuke's attention was caught by the object in Jake's mouth. His eyes became hard and colder than they were and he cut Gaara off.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could. This got everyones attention. Jake had been partially hidden from the view of Sarutobi's team, but he stepped into full view. The team was furious that once again Jake had Naruto's bandana. It caught Gaara's attention that the team looked very upset by this. He wanted to know why Sasuke was so riled.

"I tried, I swear I tried." Jake said his head hanging and tail between his legs. "I couldn't help him." Jake said in total dispare. Kodiak was beside him trying to console him and wondering what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded. "You have done nothing, but cause him pain and grief!" She yelled.

"I couldn't save him!" Jake looked so lost and afraid.

"What?" Neji spoke and his surprise was a bit noticeable. Sasuke looked at the group, but the only one who could look him in the eye was Gaara and his stare did not ease his thoughts at all.

"He is gone," Gaara spoke.

"Gone?" Sasuke demanded.

"He came to look for you, He went over a cliff a few hours ago," Gaara said calmly.

"How?" Sakura asked devastated. Gaara relayed the journey to them up until arriving in the clearing including the run in with the wolves a few yards from the clearing.

"You," Sasuke's growl was so feral and viscous it surprised everyone. They expected him to lash out and go after Jake as he was staring directly at him.

"I would never go to such an extent as the kill him. I am not my father!" He yelled.

"Such hostility," Tamari commented. Kodiak stood by Jake growling in the defense of his friend. "Why?"

Gaara looked at the others for an explanation as well. Many picked on Naruto, but the others were never so hostile about it. Was he connected to what had happened to Naruto not long ago? It was Neji who explained that Duke and some others who attacked Naruto and nearly killed him and that jake was constantly torturing Naruto and believed he deserved it. Gaara turned a fierce gaze on Jake. Kodiak stared at his friend in shock.

"Jake?" Kodiak asked. He was speechless.

"My father is hard to please and I tried everything possible. Nothing I do is good enough. I refused to help out with Naruto, but I was too scared to do anything about. I was a coward and I pretended I didn't care and that I thought it just. I tried to do the right thing. I did. I couldn't hold him. The bandana slipped right off. I'm sorry!" He rambled in a panic. He was desperately trying to hold it together since Naruto fell, but he was finally losing it. The shock had worn off. Kodiak comforted his friend, but was a little disappointed. However, he had tried to right his wrongs so he realized his wrong. His friend was torn and was finally trying to find his own voice. He had know him for a while and even upset with him he would not abandon him.

"He is not dead," Sasuke spoke.

"We waited a half hour calling for him with no answer. He is gone, he must be. It was a long-" Tamari reasoned with a saddened look at the black dog and his team.

"No," Sasuke cut her off calmly.

"Sasuke," Gaara commented. The dog was obviously in denial.

"About time that brat died!" Orochimaru barked in cruel laughter. He had been listening in disinterest until he head the freak was dead. It brought him great delight at the pain it caused the fools. It also brought him joy that the brat was out the way. He could still get to Sasuke. It was obvious Sasuke's mind was breaking. Itachi was all he had left now and he was not much to worry about. A single line can be cut easily.

"You!" Sakura's temple was at the forefront again. She was hurt and angry and was just looking for an outlet.

"Sasuke you are being irrational, it is not like you," Neji commented although he seemed not to really be paying attention. He knew Sasuke had to be devastated.

"Naruto would not die for such a reason." Sasuke said sternly.

"Face it Sasuke, he is gone," Orochimaru spoke. This really broke Sasuke's control.

"Enough from you! Consider yourself lucky he spared your pathetic life in his encounters with you. You are unworthy of his mercy. Curse you all to he**!" He spat directing it at all who were present that had hurt Naruto. His moment of emotion passed and his face went completely void. He turned away and went as close to the tree as the chain would let him and lay down curled up facing it, his back to all in the clearing. He watched the woods and wolves unseeingly. He refused to believe he was gone. The others stared in sorrow and loss. Sasuke was deeply hurt and everyone could see it. Orochimaru continued to chuckle, unfazed by Sasuke's outburst. The freak was weak and dead and gone now. He was out of the way and now Sasuke would crumble more and it would be that much easier to convince him to join. Sasuke could be a valuable ally and a dangerous opponent if properly trained and fearless.

Sasuke sat and ignored everything. His mind whirled. Naruto was alive. Naruto took on a brown bear at no older than a year, had survived everything he has been through, gone through scarce winters. He would not let a fall kill him. That dobe was too stubborn to die! If he was thinking rationally he would see the irrationality in his reasoning.

He remembered many times with Naruto. The time when he was mad at Sasuke, who came back from a race in another town with scars, because Sasuke wouldn't tell him what happened. Orochimaru had been in the race and after he tried to convince Sasuke to run away to Sound. Sasuke refused. Orochimaru tried to convince him that he had nothing left in Konoha, but a crippled brother and a team that has hit it's potential already. He had so much more potential and could become greater. Sasuke told him he was wrong and he refused. Orochimaru attacked him and left him to suffer at the edge of the town and told him to think about it. Sasuke limped back to the team. He was left with a long scar on his stomach and two smaller ones on his right shoulder with one reaching onto his neck. It was not long after the first run in actually. However he would not let Naruto know. It would make him look weak and to admit Orochimaru somehow got the best of him again would be all the worse. Especially to admit it to Naruto. His scars were still noticeable, but not as much as before. His bandana used to hide the ones on his shoulder, but since then he gave it to Naruto; Sasuke thanked his medium length coat as it somewhat hid them. Eventually even Naruto stopped asking, but he was still mad about it. Sasuke could tell every time Naruto's gaze focused disapprovingly on Sasuke's scars.

Sasuke had so many things flying around in his head. He blamed himself. He got lost and that dobe came after him. He shouldn't have gotten lost. Naruto had taught him much about tracking and navigating, but because Sasuke couldn't apply it when he needed it he was gone. "Stupid idiot! Why did you come after us? I never go to tell you! You stupid dobe!" He mentally ranted.

The dogs were mostly quiet now. The wolves loomed in the shadows. There was still much night left for their interest to die or to actually do something. They all hoped it was the former, but many had forgotten for a time. No one spoke. All remembered fond times with Naruto.

Sakura remembered the times Naruto kept asking her out. She would refuse and call him a baka, sometimes bopping him on the head. He had not done that in a while. His ever loud and annoying voice, and his habit of getting into mischief. Now she wishes he were around to continue to do such things.

Shikamaru remembered cloud gazing with Naruto. It was not always quiet, but he enjoyed the orange dog's troublesome company.

Chouji remembered when Naruto let him taste raw rabbit for the first time. It was also the only time, but Chouji had liked it. He had tried many new things with Naruto including new games, but food was his favorite as he loved to eat.

Kiba reminisced on some pranks they pulled together. Nauto was very creative and mischievous when he wanted to be and boy did they run amuck together. His lightly smiled remembering the time they hid Konohamaru's snow cap and Naruto took most of the scolding from Konohamaru when he found it with them. Kiba knows Naruto is his favorite and he did not stay upset for long.

Hinata remembered following Naruto around a lot and being inspired by his confidence and determination. She had become a lot more confident because of trying to be someone he could respect and admire as well. She has even gotten the confidence to try to get over him as it is clear that he has no interest in mating.

Neji remembered Naruto helping him realize that he wanted to be a sled dog. It was not in his lineage history and he was very traditional. He was being trained to be a guide dog, but his heart was not truly in it. He executed it flawlessly, but he wanted more. He had been jealous of Hinata who was allowed to be a sled dog because she was not cut out for guide work, she was too timid. They did not get along at first, especially because Naruto was protective of Hinata and Neji found him beneath him. Eventually they got into a bit of a scuff and Neji, being frustrated and hurt, spilled when asked why he hated Hinata so much. Naruto had asked him why he didn't express his interest and do sled work. Naruto had shot down all his reasoning about tradition and expectations and made him think it over again which lead to him doing it. When he stated not doing his training correctly or seeming distracted his owner grew a bit worried, but noticed he seemed to be focused on every sled team he saw and seemed to get somewhat excited and perk up. Neji adored his work as a sled dog and his owner reluctantly let him do it mourning the loss of a promising guide dog, but knowing if Neji did not love his work he would most likely not make the best anyway.

Lee remembered all the challenges he went through with Naruto. At first he did not think him a worthy opponent as he was after Sasuke because of Sakura, but Naruto proved an excellent rival and they competed in many things, even who could run the most times and the fastest around the yard.

The men quietly conversed after Sarutobi gave the new dogs a bit of food. There was little talk from the dogs even an hour later. However, the dogs were forced to remember the wolves as they had crept closer and they were nervous and agitated again. It was like being trapped. Tied down and waiting to be attacked.

"The dogs are more restless now," Sarutobi commented. It worried him and he too could see them, their glowing eyes hauntingly beautiful. Many people did not appreciate the beauty f the wolf. The wolf is a truly remarkable creature and mostly avoids humanity. However times seem hash in these parts and Sarutobi has noticed the lack of prey animals. When food is scarce and predators are hungry, even the shy wolf will become a thing of nightmares. He heard Darcia cock his gun and looked at him as he fired into the air. The shadows scattered and disappeared from the musher's' sight only to return within minutes. It was as he had thought, they are too hungry to let fear take over for long. Darcia fired a couple into the trees at the shadows trying to hit them, but not a single yelp was heard from the scattering shadows. The wolves had obviously been shot at before as they knew to run before he shot at them when he aimed. He reached over and put his hand on the rifle.

"What are you doing?" Darcia calmly asked.

"We may need it later," Sarutobi said taking his hand off the gun. Darcia nodded and reloaded the gun so it was full. Even he was getting a bit nervous and he did not seem like the type. He also revealed a hand gun that he made sure was loaded as well.

The shadows returned as before, closer this time. Coat colors could faintly be seen as some were very light.

The wolves did not bother to be discrete. They spoke their thoughts out loud and drooled in their impatience.

"So hungry."

"The gun, the fire, it annoys me!"

"So much meat."

"I grow tired of this."

"Weak!"

"Hungry!"

Within the hour it happened. A wolf came from behind Darcia and attacked an arm. All at once after that they came from all directions. The dogs struggled and barked and chewed in the commotion. Some tried to run and others tried to fight. Dogs naturally did not like wolves and vice versa. The natural reaction is the attack or run. The dogs loyal to their masters and team members wanted to protect them, but those like Orochimaru was only in it for himself. He even attacked the dog next to him to weaken him and make him the easier target. Injury and weakness is what wolves naturally looked for in prey.

Darcia shot at them killing one and wounded another, but because of the wolf tearing at his shooting arm it was hard to aim. He took the gun in his other hand and tried to beat the wolf off. He did not want to shoot his own arm. The wolf hung on and another latched onto his leg. He shot and grazed its side. It let go, but another went for hs hand and in his surprise and pain dropped the gun.

One wolf had taken it and chewed on it a bit and then lost interest leaving it a ways away from the men knowing men and the metal things were dangerous when together. Darcia's right arm and hand was bloody and ripped, but he fought on grabbing a stick Sarutobi threw to him.

Sarutobi had been surprised by the attack as well, but could not help Darcia mush as he had to defend himself against the wolves attacking him. His dogs fought at their restraints chewing and growling. Choji's mouth was bleeding from it.

Kiba was doing his best to protect the injured Hinata and Lee as he was closest and they were easy to pick on. He had help from Tamari which he was grateful for because he was at a disadvantage. Before she came Hinata had already been nipped at one had latched onto her injured leg and started pulling and shaking. Kiba could not get to that side due to the tie and all he could do was threaten an yell. The chains were too strong and leather harnesses too tight. It was a precaution to keep them fromg running off and now it may get them all killed. Tamari had come to their aid and chased it off, but even the off lead dogs were at a disadvantage. There were so many. They all looked scrawny and the size of the pack and scarcity of game must have something to do with it.

Gaara was taking on three and one has managed to get a good grip on his neck from the side, but he manages to shake it off before another could get his throat. He did not have time to kill one as once he got a hold of one he was attacked by another. He was trying to tired them or make them bleed to death before he did. Jake joined him after a bit, but also brought his own opponent.

Kodiak was helping out Kankoro who were trying to help the mushers, but more attacked them. It was a survival fight. The wolves needed to kill something and be able to keep it to survive and the teams needed to make sure they did not succeed or they were all dead. Without their mushers they would die on those chains and even if they did get off they still needed to get back to civilization without getting killed or dying trying to find it.

Sasuke stood his ground and kept his teeth bared and a menacing stance. It kept most away, but some still tried. This was crazy. He had heard of such things, but never imagined it like this. There were at least thirty, a big pack even for a non-scarce area. If they were not tied down it would not be so bad and they would have the advantage. One of Darcia's team had already been killed and two wolves were picking from the carcass trying to avoid the teeth of the dogs next to it. One was their leader. The carcass could not be drug away. The main target was the humans as once they were killed they could be dragged off and eaten.

A dog from the Sound team slipped his loose harness and tried to run, but a new wolf cut him off and strangled him. No one could get to him before the grey wolf broke his neck with a firm shake of his jaws. His back was littered with small scars and one on his cheek. He was their leader and smugly stated feasting and could easily finish the dog off on his own. The pack would not stop until there was enough as all were emaciated and starving to death. It was not there body strength that kept them going, but the will to survive.

Sasuke struggled against the chain and nipped at it. He could not chew threw it, but he tried. His harness would not budge and it was relatively new making it sturdier and stiff. He could do nothing, but he kept trying. He tried chewing the haness, but it was taking too long and he kept getting attacked when he wasn't looking.

"Why am I so useless!" He mentally screamed in rage and frustration still pulling. He barked and growled and tried to warn Sarutobi of the wolf behind him.

…**TBC…**

_"We live as we dream: alone." -__Joseph Conrad (1857-1924), Polish-born English Novelist_

**Author's Note****:**

Okay, I am not sure how I feel about how I wrote that fight scene, but it is my first one so yay for writing one, but like I said not sure it was all that good. Sorry. Once again I am sorry for the wwait and like I said give me about three weeks to d another. After that if it isn't up you have every right to rant and rave and yell at me.

No notices.

**Songs I thought about wile writing or reading this chapter**:

Just A Dream – Carrie Underwood

Sound The Bugle – Bryan Adams

Well I hope you liked.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bitterness and Fear

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 12 **REVISED**. ^_^! Sorry guys it took me a minute, but I am much happier with this version. I hope you will be too. I think it was partly because it was my first fight scene. I will start on chapter 13 right away. Finals are over and so I have a couple of weeks now to focus on this story.

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

** Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-Key of Randomness -Alexis

- KoTenshi

-bookworm247

-Lady-Mystc

-hotanilover

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

"_Ten soldiers wisely led will beat a hundred without a head."__ -__Euripides_

**Chapter 12: Bitterness and Fear**

The wolf pounced on Sarutobi's back, its jaws latched onto his shoulder. Sarutobi gave a gasp of surprise and a yelp of pain. He tried to keep an eye on the wolves in front of him while starting trying to beat the wolf off him. A deep rumbling resounded in his ears and everything seemed to slow down. The pain that went through his shoulder upon the initial latch on was in the back of his mind. All he could think of was getting the wolf off and keeping the others at bay. His thick jacket helped a bit, but the wolf's teeth still penetrated his skin. The wolf began to rip away trying to pull the flesh from his body. He mostly had jacket, but Sarutobi knew his skin was at least torn and scratched. Staying calm was difficult. It was truly frightful.

Suddenly, the wolf yelped and the weight was gone. He stood for what felt like hours until he glanced back hoping not to see gapping jaws coming at him. He was surprised to see a familiar orange and yellow canine latched onto the tail of the wolf that was on his back not seconds ago. He could not linger on it long. He had to defend himself against the wolves in front of him. He turned his attention back just in time to swipe at two wolves going for his lower legs. The swipe made one of them wolf back up and connected with the other's head. It yelped and staggered to the side. It stood awkwardly in a daze before righting itself and rejoining his companions.

The brown, black, and grey wolf that was on Sarutobi's back was playing a dangerous game of chase the tail with Naruto. The wolf's jaws were agape towards Naruto who held a firm grip on his tail. They were going in circles as the wolf viscously and desperately tried to get Naruto to let go. Naruto circled with him staying out of reach of the jaws. The wolf was growling yelping and screaming. He finally dropped to his side and back, but did not stop his assault. The new position allowed him to attack closer and Naruto could not let go soon enough to avoid the attack completely. Teeth shallowly slashed his muzzle as he pulled away. Naruto quickly backed away as the wolf lay panting slightly on his side and his tail tucked as close as could be. Naruto was ready to bring him to submission when he heard another from his side.

A gray female with black markings on her back and muzzle ran up on him, but he dodged her charge, hopping to the side. She tried to side swipe him when she realized he would avoid it, but he hopped too far and she was moving too fast. She made a semi sharp turn and tried to bluff charge him, but Naruto nipped at his open muzzle successfully discouraging her.

"Filthy half breed!" She snapped in anger. Her tail was at full fluff and straight up, a sure sign of aggression. She had not only missed, but she had been struck by an unworthy freak of nature, something that should have never been born. Blood trickled into her slightly agape mouth as she stared at him. Her silver tinted golden eyes were defiant and fierce. She displayed hatred as she looked at him, further proving his ostracism from his heritage. It was not a hungry or a calculating gaze, just pure hatred as if he had done her some insufferable injustice. This went beyond the current situation, this went down in an unknown history of the dog and the wolf, bitter enemies. Dogs and wolves alike did not accept him and looked upon him as unworthy of life. Naruto just stared back making sure to stay alert. Remarks like that have long since lost effect on him.

"Bast***! How dare you!" The male Naruto had taken down moments ago yelled. He had finally stood and came beside the female, but his tail was still down and tucked close to his bristled body. Naruto smirked. The male was wary of his tail being attacked again. It would distract him and be a prime target.

"Cocky bast*** aren't you," Another wolf said from behind him. Naruto glanced back at him, but had to quickly leap aside as the female and male lunged for him. He almost lost his footing, but managed to stabilize his footing enough to quickly take off into the woods to his right. The wolves followed confident in his demise. This was their home, their element, their world.

Sasuke had immediately stopped his straining upon seeing Naruto pulled the wolf from Sarutobi's back. The wolf came down on his back, rolling to the side and getting up. The game of chase the "tail" began. He watched until his back leg was grabbed and jerked. Sasuke turned his attention to the wolf that had his leg and went to attack when the wolf let go turning its attention to its own hind side. Neji had bitten the wolfs own back leg quickly. Sasuke took the chance to grip the back of its neck and shake it. The wolf struggled to bite back and get away. Sasuke did not relinquish his hold and roughly forced it down. He was a dark grey wolf with light grey markings on his legs and chest. Sasuke let go momentarily to realign his grip more toward the jugular. He was attacked from the side, but the grip was weak and he quickly latched onto the other wolf and tossed it at the one he had on the ground that was half way up and trying to run off. Sasuke looked back to Naruto, but Naruto was taking off into the wood with three wolves behind him.

"Dobe!" He called trying to get him to come back. The wood allowed the wolves to hide and surround without notice. They were not even sure this was the whole pack. The others could be waiting in the woods for someone trying to escape. He was once again attacked from behind and was forced to continue his own battles.

"Sasuke he's alive!" Sakura said. She had just got a wolf to back off a bit.

"Hn," was all Sasuke "said" before tossing a wolf away from him. The wolf slid in the snow before getting up and moving on to a different target.

"There are more of them?" Kiba asked exasperated and panting as he watched three more approach from the forest. He already had two opponents in front of him.

"Troublesome, Shikamaru sighed right before the wolf he was holding down scratched his muzzle and got up and a bit away. Shikamaru bristled in an attempt to stop the returning charge, but it continued its charge and there was no choice, but to engage it in a scuffle. He was too lazy for this.

The smallest, a brown wolf, headed for Hinata who was already dealing with twp wolves because Kiba and Tamari had their paws full. Kiba tried to get to her, but he could not get around the two in front of him long enough to get to her. A wolf bit her paw. She yelped and attacked it's muzzle. It held on and so did she. Another wolf was coming from her left as the brown one from the forest came from the right. Kiba tried harder, but he would not get there in time.

"Da**!"He let out a frustrated yell as the brown wolf went by. This wolf was healthier than the others. Hinata would not stand a chance in her condition and the wolf she was engaging was moving his jaws up her leg little by little. The brown wolf reached her, but jumped right over them and attacked the wolf coming from the left. He quickly over powered the scrawny thing, driving it back and away with a bloody scuff and scratched up leg before turning his attention back to Hinata. He went in and attacked the wolf from the side of the neck. The wolf let go of Hinata's leg and tried to attack the brown one. A scuffle broke out for a minute and the wolf was on the ground bloody and alive, but too injured to fight back. His gaze was averted in submission and with that the brown wolf stood in front of Hinata on guard.

The two wolves that were with them were also bigger. One had gone to the aid of the humans. He was white and lit right into three wolves Sarutobi barely held at bay. There was no hesitation or clumsiness in his attack. He was quick, calculating, and strong. He engaged them in a battle that seemed like a vicious dance. He was in a whole different caliber. Every attack was perfectly executed, drew blood, and was almost inescapable. Even with his precision attack there were still more of them and though he had little wounds he still had some. A wolf jumped on his back from behind, latching onto his scruff. The white wolf growled and rolled on his back struggling and rolling to dislodge the wolf under him. It worked and the white wolf was quickly on his feet and going for the jugular. His hold was tight and with a quick jerk the wolf's neck was snapped and he could focus on the others attacking. It made his attackers wary and they tried not to be so careless

Sarutobi used the distraction to go for Darcia's gun as Darcia was busy, but when he looked at it a wolf stood over it in a ready position. Sarutobi believed these wolves knew guns brought death and misfortune. He went at it with his stick, but the wolf held his ground. Another wolf latched onto his stick and wrestled with him. The wolves were so scrawny, but its hold was firm and strong. Sarutobi watched helplessly out o the corner of his eye as the wolf that was with the gun grabbed it and disappeared into the forest. He continued to wrestle with the wolf over the stick as the white wolf continued to fight the other wolves around him.

The scared grey wolf, the other of the three, went to the aid of Sasuke who had ended up cornered by the tree and is scruff currently in the jaws of a wolf. He was met with open jaws and he aced it head on avoiding the jaws and grabbing the scruff and tossing it at the wolf that was on Sasuke. It startled it and Sasuke took the chance to turn the tables. He tore at the chest and the wolf retreated. The grey one would not let him go so easily. He grabbed him and forced him to the ground. The wolf gasped and flailed. The other wolf shied away in fright and slinked into the forest. The grey wolf locked eyes with Sasuke for a second before the wolf below him stopped struggling. He released it and went to continue fighting. The black wolf he held at bay lay unconscious. Sasuke had seen conflict in his eyes. He did not know what to make of it, but he also did not know what they had to gain by helping them. He could only assume somehow this was Naruto's doing.

…

Naruto had not gone far into the forest before he started a circular system of turns. They continued to follow him. They didn't have a clue. All he had to do was wait it out for now, hopefully his leg would hold.

"You can't run forever!" The female yelled. She was at the head of the three. Naruto smirked, not that they could see.

"I won't have to," he thought. Within minutes he could heard an approach before he heard a yelp and a yell. He quickly turned around and charged the short distance to bring the last one down. She was caught off guard, but she gave a good struggle once she was on the ground. Naruto had her high on the scruff making it hard for her to turn her head and grab a hold of him. He growled and shook to try to get her to submit. She finally stopped struggling two minutes later and he looked her in the eye and she averted her eyes resentfully. Naruto was not as healthy as his two companions, but he was in better shape than the wolf pack they were against. The other two were held by the jugular and were losing consciousness at the jaws of a dark blue black wolf and a mustard yellow brown colored wolf.

He let her up and she fled deeper into the wood. The other two lay there. Naruto looked at his companions expectantly.

"We found and took out five in the surrounding wood, but two others got away." The cream colored wolf spoke.

"Well done Blue, Hige. Although I would have liked you to get them sooner," Naruto said smirking.

"Watch it brat," Hige snapped playfully. Blue looked perplexed.

"You okay Blue?" Naruto asked. Hige's attention was immediately on her.

"Yes, it is just been a while since I hunted wolf, and I am a bit conflicted on how I feel is all." She said smiling and standing from her sitting position she took after releasing the wolf she had. Naruto nodded and began trotting awkwardly back towards the camp. He could still hear the commotion.

"Let's go," He commanded. The other two followed and Naruto picked up the pace. He had only gotten three to follow him. He was hoping for more. The point was to even the playing field a bit, but not much was accomplished. He was able to have some waiting in the forest taken care of though. That was helpful. He had to end this soon. Life has been lost and bloodshed on both sides. Thankfully Sasuke's team is all accounted for, but Darcia has lost a dog and the pack itself has lost at least three.

…

The new comers had an advantage in health and strength, but even they were against several each. Everyone else was tiring and it was clear that even though they had help they were still greatly outnumbered. The pack leader was still untouched and uninvolved. Not typical of a pack leader.

"Toboe on your right!" Naruto alerted as he, Hige, and Blue came back into the clearing each going after a wolf. Tobe dodged the grab for his jugular and returned the favor in kind, latching on tightly and pulling and shaking to overpower the assailant. It eventually drove the she wolf to her side with her tail between her legs whining and averting her eyes in submission. She stopped her struggling and once satisfied Toboe let go and she quickly darted into the forest and disappeared into the shadows.

"Naruto you rock!" Sakura shouted when she had a moment o not being attacked. She had shown a male wolf just what happens when she is annoyed. Things were started to look survivable.

Jake wanted to agree, but he lost concentration and the male wolf he had on the ground zeroed in on his neck. He didn't see it coming in time and his jugular was snared, a dangerous position. He tried clawing at the wolf and struggling to bite him. The wolf was persistent and held on.

"Jake!" Kodiak realized his friend was in serious trouble. He moved to help, but his opponent was not done with him and took a nip at his side. Another wolf comes to swipe his other side.

When the shaking started Jake yelped from the pain and his body was responding to the loss of oxygen. His legs shook and he stumbled a bit to the side before he went down. He still clawed, but his struggles were becoming sluggish and weak. He could not get lose. He was going to die. It was his last thought before the teeth were suddenly gone. He took a minute to realize he was free, but his body greedily gulped oxygen. He wondered what had happened and when he could move he looked for the wolf only to see Naruto tangling with. Naruto managed to drive the wolf off.

"Naruto?" Jake gasked . Naruto had actually saved him. He had been terrible to him and he could not keep him from going over the cliff. His feelings were a mix of guilt and joy. Naruto glanced at him to make sure he was fine and then went on to continue the fight. Jake got up to help Kodiak.

"This isn't working. Where did he go?" Naruto wondered looking for a specific wolf. Before he knew it he was blindsided. He remembered hurdling towards the ground before rolling in the snow. He quickly stopped himself by rolling to his feet and facing the direction he was attacked from. Ask and you shall receive.

"Well, well. This is rich." The wolf spoke. He was also emaciated, but he was larger than most of the rest in build. If he were healthy he would truly be a force to be reckoned with. His rich brown coat was streaked with black stripe like markings running down his back and halfway down his tail. His head exhibited three smaller black lines that ran down his neck. The middle one became one of the thick stripes on the back while the left ne came around the bottom of the neck and the right one down the shoulder. Finally the top of his muzzle was also black. He stared at Naruto with such rage and condescension you would think Naruto had caused him great misery. "It has been a while half blood," He finished.

"So you know me," Naruto said, it was not a question. This place had been bugging him, penetrating his mind with familiarity. He was beginning to make connections. It was starting to make sense.

"Yes, you and your pitiful father," He spoke calmly, but the bite behind that remark was definitely noticeable. His eyes were a copper amber, haunting and dark with hate. Those eyes were vaguely familiar, from a distant past.

"Ah I see," Naruto said not looking away. "Those eyes," He spoke ominously. A change in those eyes happened, a slight change that could not be called confusion, but something akin to it. "Yes I know those eyes. They stared into mine long ago in much the same fashion. You had every intention to kill me that day. My father saved me from you, Neal (1)" Naruto spoke. He didn't remember much from pup-hood and in all honesty he had pushed that event to the back of his mind, locked away. But to forget it would be to forget a valuable lesson that was built upon a harsh reality. To trust his kin was out of the question, later he would find out why and just how out of place he was. Is that why He was so upset? That Naruto was still alive.

"So you do remember. Naruto is your name now is it?" Neal snorted.

"Someone seems to hate me for more than just being a half breed." Naruto snickered.

"Yes your father, a mere dog! He shamed my father the day he won and took the pack. My father died because of him and your existence was nothing, but a mockery of our pack and my father's reputation." Neal said. The staring contest went on.

"Leadership fights don't usually end in death," Naruto calmly spoke. If Neal broke his focus he would be at a disadvantage. He left the mockery comment along entirely. He had stopped defending himself against insults to his blood. Perhaps it is one thing he has given up on. He will always be a dirty half blood in others eyes.

"My father refused to stay and without the pack he almost starved and then he was picked off. I found his scarce remains. There is safety in the pack and thanks to your blood he is gone and the pack has not had a decent season since then." Neal's muscles tightened. He was getting ready to make a move and Naruto could see it in his eyes.

"Bad seasons come whether a leader is good or not. A bad season is no ones fault. Your dad left. My father was not your father's killer." Naruto countered.

"He caused it, you cannot deny it. And he has caused this pack to fall. Look around you. Nothing, but young pups or rogue elders. Most are misfits that have lost their packs and joined. Our pack once ruled this land and prospered!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"This is our land! We belong here!"

"It is dead now. And from the looks of you all it will not be very prosperous come spring."

"It is our home and we will not give it up,"

"Fool! Follow the herds. If they return then so be it if not you go with them to a new place. If not-"

"What do you know! A half blood pet who belongs neither here nor there! I will restore this pack to the glory that my father achieved and it will be right here!"

"You're killing the pack! Your mate, your pups, all of them!"

"No!" That was the trigger. The sizing up and evaluating was over and Neal attacked. Naruto could not dodge and had no choice, but the meet his attack with one of his own. Their teeth clashed against each other making them both pull their heads to the side slightly and quickly before trying again. This time Neal connected with Naruto's fur on the neck, but not the skin and Naruto bit at his scruff. They did not hold, just nipped and bit at each other. At times it was an attempt to get a good hold and at times to try to inflict minor damage.

This went on for only seconds before they backed up a step or two. Neal got to his hind legs a bit to get height on Naruto and Naruto was not quick enough to avoid it. Neal's front paws descended on his shoulders, holding him on all fours as Neal's jaws came down. Naruto turned his head upward and mouth agape trying to block Neal's teeth from his head and neck as much as possible. For the most part it worked and all he had were a few sore spots on his mouth from contact with the other's teeth. Neal stopped for a moment as if to assess the situation and then drove back in. Naruto went in to block it, but Neal diverted to grab a good hold on Naruto's scruff. Naruto immediately began pulling backward dragging Neal with him. The extra weight was bad enough, but the movement with the weight was making his leg hurt more. He was exhausted and his leg was protesting. It throbbed with pain, but he ignored and hid it as best he could.

He began shaking and thrashing along with moving back and forth and Neal finally came off his shoulders, but still had his scruff. Once all four feet were on the ground again Neal immediately went from in front of Naruto to his left side and went to adjust his grip. Naruto took the opportunity to latch onto the side of his neck before his jaws tightened again. As long as he kept a hold it would limit what Neal could do. From afar it would seem as if the fighting had come to a standoff, but not quite. Neal was forcing his weight as best he could, being weakened and staved. So was Naruto, but his leg was making it difficult to push back and he was ever so slightly falling back. He was afraid he would have to lift his leg to relieve strain, but that would give away a weakness he had hoped Neal had not noticed.

Soon Naruto did lift it ever so slightly. He had been trying not to put too much pressure, but it did not work. Neal seemed none the wiser, but Naruto would have to be careful. Neal backed off a bit and Naruto gave a good shove. Neal backed up, but before Naruto knew it there was a large pain in his leg. He yelped and tried to find the source. Neal swiped his legs hard and had dragged his claws into his flesh. The force of the paw hurt more as his leg was already strained and for all he knew could be fractured and on the verge of breaking. Neal had noticed.

Neal swiped at it again, but Naruto lifted it away. Attack was not on his mind. He only thought of keeping his leg safe. He pawed at Neal's muzzle and reared away, but it was a mistake. Neal wanted it and took advantage. Naruto realized too late and Neal had his jugular in a death grip. He struggled and pawed, but to struggle too much could cause rips in his throat and kill him. Neal chuckled as Naruto tried to escape. Naruto could not breathe and his struggle was quickly using the oxygen he had. His body was crying for air and he could not answer. He tried to go for Neal's face, but could not inflict enough pain to make him let go. He could not get the eyes and his vision was failing. His hind legs gave out first and his good leg held him up. Neal gave a strong shove and he was on the ground. Neal was not satisfied. He wanted him to suffer.

He let go of te neck, but Naruto was too weak and to busy catching his breathe to move. Within seconds Neal had his leg in his mouth and was shaking and tearing it. Naruto yelled and whined in agony. Neal dragged him in the snow a few inches before Naruto tried to crawl with him. He then tore into Naruto's side and Naruto tried to bit his muzzle to get him away, but could barely reach it. Neal then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him hard into a small tree. Naruto hit and slid down it, landing like a sack of potatoes. Blood had quickly stained the snow beneath him.

Neal did not stop there. He grabbed him again and rammed him into the tree several times. By the fifth time Naruto was barely conscious. He was then thrown into the now tilting tree. The tree was half pulled from the ground before the trunk snapped and went down. Nruto's body went with it giving a bit of a bounch after the trunk hit the ground. When Naruto's body came down from the bouncing it slip a bit up the trunk into the close branches. His body lay limp.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in fright. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated. She was attacked from behind in her stupor. The weight of the wolf caught her off guard and she bowed forward as the wolf attempted to get a good grip on her neck. She rolled onto her back and the wolf yelped at her weight and the chain in his back. The Saint Bernard in her did not exactly make her as thin as the usual Ibizan Hound and the wolf's frail body was bound to feel it.

Sasuke could only stare. He could not believe it. His face was blank, but his mind raced and his body ached. Naruto had gone against bears and came out without a scratch. His muscles tensed and his body yearned to move on impulse. They were taking him away, dragging him into the shadows to be devoured. His body did not even twitch He wanted blood. He wanted retribution! He didn't even realize he was struggling on his chain, but the realization did not stop him. "The he** with blood line pride!" Was all he said to the strict voice in his head telling him to get a hold of himself. He was not without his mind, He was calculating his assault both if he got loose and if he was attacked. If that dobe was dead it would be that much slower and painful when he killed that piece of sh**.

"You bast***!" Neji shouted. A shock no one could focus on at the moment. His eyes promised murder as he took it out on a wolf that attacked him head on. The wolf was down and suffocating in seconds.

"The satisfaction of ridding the world of a dirty half blood is satisfying. The fact that it was this half blood only makes it that much more pleasurable, but you. You are all just unlucky prey that will fill my pallet." Neal snorted as he turned his gaze on Sasuke. His eyes almost made him stop dead in his walk. Those cold eyes were so secretive and deadly. He quickly came out of it, reminding himself that the dog was just that, a dog. A mangy slave of the humans. They were weak and doomed to die here. He began his charge as Sasuke continued to struggle in his chains and another wolf attacked from behind.

Sasuke sensed the wolf and turned on it before he could attack. Sasuke had him on the ground and maintained eye contact with Neal. As Neal got closer and hit full speed Sasuke tossed the gray wolf he held down to the side towards Neji who tore into him when he got in range. Sasuke had calculated distance correctly and had more than enough time to line up a counter attack. Neal was a lot calmer in his attack then he was with Naruto. It was not as violent, but just as deadly. Neal went for his throat, but Sasuke's counter attack only got him a nip in the muzzle and thus a game of nip and dodge started. He would nip for Sasuke's neck, legs, and side and dodge away. Most of the time Sasuke blocked, but sometimes he was bested. Finally he got a good bite and hold for a few seconds on Neal's muzzle and Neal had to pull back and regroup. He was a good ten feet away and Sasuke had backed up some to0 put more distance between them.

Neal went in for another charge, but a bulk from his blind spot had him tumbling forward and to the side. He shook it off looking for injury to himself. He thought he had been shot, but it was took large and he had no flesh wound. He looked to his right to see a very confused wolf shaking it off. He only had one more place to lo0ok and when he did he was shocked and mildly impressed.

Naruto was not only standing, but charging straight for him. He scrambled to get up and defend himself, but Naruto was on him in a second. Naruto knocked him back to the ground and lit into his side, biting and pulling. Neal whined and screamed in pain as he tried to fend Naruto off. He even targeted Naruto's injured leg, but Naruto would not let up. When Naruto did let up he only did in favor of attacking Neals neck. He viscously grabbed and proceeded to slam his head into the snow, snarling while shaking and holding him down while pulling at his neck from time to time. Neal would occasionally get a bite or a decent scratch in, but Naruto seemed unstoppable. His eyes were like steal and his attacks precise.

Sasuke looked on in relief and shock. He had seen Naruto fight before, but the steal in his eyes he had never seen before. He would not admit it scared him a bit. Regardless he still had wolves attacking him and even though the attack hoard was thinning they still had a ways to go. He had to focus on the two wolfs coming at him from behind.

Naruto finally found a good opening and grabbed Neal's jugular and held on. Neal was on his side and trying to paw Naruto off. Naruto held his ground. It became too much for his lewg so he lifted it and held Neal down with three. Neal's struggling was becoming weaker. He finally rolled onto his back as best he could with his tail between his legs. Naruto looked into his eyes and within seconds Neal's irises reluctantly moved to the side, away from his gaze. Naruto growled and slowly let go. Neal did nothing and Naruto nipped at his muzzle and growled again for good measure.

"Halt!" Naruto yelled. Many stopped in shock from the sudden yell and others gradually stopped and looked. There was much confusion and uncertainty. When all eyes were on him he spoke again. "Leave," Naruto said. The wolves just stood there confused. Darcia went for his only gun still in the clearing which was in the sled. Naruto knew he was going for something he just did not know what. He had to make his point and make it now. He turned back to Neal who lay on his stomache with his tail stilb etween his legs. He began a charge and stopped. Neal started and stopped. "Go!" He yelled charging again, but this time Neal took off and Naruto followed to the edge of the clearing. He looked back at the wolves and growled and most got the hint and retreated. The ones that hesitated did not hesitate long when Kiba and his pack growled. One more look at Naruto and their reduced numbers and they were also retreating. Darcia had just cocked his gun and began shooting into the forest, but it was too late. He did not hear a yelp and probably did not get one.

Sasuke was impressed. Naruot had used an old strategy, but it worked. He took out the leader and even if they weren't very organized, their leader was still there inspiration and motivation. Once he was defeated, it was over. Naruto always was unpredictable.

Naruto looked at the injured and dead bodies of wolves and one of Sound's dogs. "Horrrible," Naruto thought. It could have been much worse, but still it was a sad waste of life.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned at hearing his name. Jake was looking at him, a multitude of emotion from relief to guilt ran amuck on his face.

"Jake? How ya holding up buddy?" Naruto smiled as if this whole mess had not happened and he and Jake were old friends. Jake stared for a bit into those eyes. His eyes were no longer stone cold. They were warm and welcoming. He did not deserve it.

"I…I'm sorry, I-" He was speechless for a second, but Naruto did not let him stutter and suffer long.

"It is in the past ne?" Naruto said. Jake just lowered his head in acceptance. Naruto limped over to the team who looked at him in astonishment. "Mina is everyone okay?"

"Naruto! You baka you had us worried! Again!" Sakura yelled, but her joy was apparent. He was annoying, but she could not imagine a life without his antics and crude behavior. Stupid idiot!

"Well done my youthful friend!" Lee praised in his usual hyper voice and hopping around rattling his chain. He acted like his leg did not bother him at all. It made Naruto smile. They were okay. He had found them and for the most part everything was alright.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped remembering he wanted to know what happened. He went to her and waited for the answer he knew someone would give him. He licked her muzzle and she smiled kindly.

"It happened when we went over the ledge," Kiba said still checking Hinata for new injuries. He was worried he would lose her for a second. Naruto was concerned, but he could do nothing, but hope she would be okay.

"Dobe," Sasuke said turning his nose away as if in annoyance, but fondness was apparent.

"Aw were you worried teme?" Naruto teased bounding back over Sasuke's way. He looked a bit funny bounding like nothing was wrong, but his leg was still held up from the ground.

"As if I would waste time and energy worrying about you," Was his reply. Naruto had expected something like that. It made him smile. That was the Sasuke he knew.

Another wolf glided from the forest, Cheza. Darcia had calm aim in a second, but Sarutobi held his arm before he could shoot. She came to Naruto and began licking his leg. Her tongue was soft and tender. It did sooth his wounds a bit. He was grateful.

"Ah, thanks Cheza," Naruto smiled and spoke softly.

"Ah Naruto-kun, you should rest." She said as she finished her show of affection and went to her mate. It was her way of conveying her worry sometimes. Cheza was usually a very quiet wolf and used actions and gestures to convey her emotions and thoughts.

"Thanks Kiba. I do not know how this would have turned out without you," Naruto said bowing his head to him. It was a show of respect and at this moment for some reason he found it appropriate not to look in his eye.

"You need not avert your eyes from me," He said softly. It was not often he spoke as such. Naruto raised his head in acceptance and looked at him. "It was nothing. They were unorganized and unguided. Why you care so much for these domestics I do not know, but we are here for you. We will not be far." Kiba finished taking his pack into the forest and disappearing into the shadows.

"Domestics? He talks like we are all trash!" Kiba grumbled. Everyone, even Shikamaru chuckled or laughed. It was a welcome change from the dispear and seriousness they had just come out of.

"Should we really let them go like that?" Darcia said un-cocking his gun.

"Yes, it is over and I think we are fine." Sarutobi replied going through his medical kit. He treated his wounds and then checked his dogs. He had to redress Hinata and Lee and then take care of Naruto. Naruto's leg was torn and tender, but for sure it was not broken. He would have to check it for fractures when they got back to a town.

"I don't know how or why you are here, but you did good boy," Saurtobi praised when he finished his check. Naruto was estatic and licked his face in joy. Sarutobi chuckled and left him be.

"I think I will keep the carcasses," Darcia said picking up the dead wolves. There were three more than the one he killed: Gaara killed one and Kiba's pack killed two. He would keep them as trophies. "They got one of my dogs, a young one," He said checking the motionless dog on the chain. He was indeed lifeless.

"I am sorry for you loss, but it is time we got some rest. We will need it." Sarutobi spoke getting ready for sleep. He did not know what to think of his companion's nonchalance. "The dogs will let us know if the wolves come back." Darcia said nothing, but also got ready to sleep.

"Sounds like a good idea," Shikamaru yawned as he curled up in the snow. Everyone was tired and it was a big day tomorrow.

"Yes and tomorrow you guys will be able to get back to town." Naruto said laying down.

"You sound so sure," Neji mused.

"Well I know the direction. You guys are not too much off the right direction," Naruto chuckled.

"Che whatever," Sasuke huffed. It was good to see Sasuke at ease again, well at ease for the most part. Naruto laughed and all was quiet. Shikamaru was already out along with Chouji.

Sasuke was glad he was headed in the right direction at least. It healed the wound to his pride just a bit. He was also relieved they survived, his team was all accounted for and that night could have turned out worse. He lay down and Naruto curled up next to him, leaning into his side, as expected. Naruto was always very muscular even in such a malnourished condition, but if you lay with him you would be so comfortable. His fur was soft, unusual for his mix, which tend to have rough outer coats. Sasuke did not complain or make any snide remarks, a rare occurrence. He lay his head down on Naruto's scruff content. Naruto grinned as he drifted to sleep.

"So the half breed lives." Orochimaru thought. The annoyance still exists. Something had to be done about him.

…**TBC…**

_"He who has not learned to obey will not be a great leader." -__Aristotle (384-322 BC), Greek Philosopher, Scientist and Physician_

**Author's Note:**

Finally it is fixed! I am much prouder of this version and I hope you guys will like it. It is later than expected, but here it is.

**Songs I thought about wile writing or reading this chapter**:

If Everyone Cared – Nickelback (note: just a little, mainly the chorus ^_^)

The Grand Design – Balto 2

Push It To The Limit – Corbin Bleu

It's My Turn Now – Keke Palmer

My Town – Cartoon Boyfriend

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: Adapt or perish, now as ever

**Author's Note****:**

Hi guys! Here is chapter 13. ^_^! I would first like to apologize for not updating in so long. I get over whelmed with college and I feel so unconnected with my story lately that it does not come as easily anymore. Chapter 13 started out pretty bad when I first started writing it, but I think I managed to pull off a good version of it.

Second, I have a different sort of acknowledgement for a reviewer of my oneshot story "Found At Last". You guys know me I like to respond and I hope you get this somehow.

-Æurisen: Thank you for your review. It is deeply appreciated and I am glad you liked the story. It is one of my favorites and probably my best published oneshot so far. Best wishes. Until next time! Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!

**IMPORTANT!**: I have revised chapter 12 and I hope it is better. I have changed 'Shamrock' to 'Neal'. Some dialogue has been changed and a few things added here and there. You can probably live without rereading it, but just to let you know. I hope it turned out better.

Um I actually have like 5 quotes here because they were all just awesome and I got a bit carried away so yeah. Maybe you all don't care about the quotes, but I like them. You don't have to read them.

Big chapter here. Read to find out!

**Acknowledgements and Thanks to Reviewers:**

** Note: If I could not reply to you via email I have my replies here.**

-xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx

-hotanilover

- bookworm247

-ficgenie: Thanks for reviewing and the compliment.

-marc: Thanks for reviewing and the compliment.

- jacklovessports: Thank you very much. If you haven't you should read the revised version of chapter 12.

- Mrs Hatake Itachi

**I would also like to thank the story alerters and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to it besides the idea for this fan fic.

…**On With The Story…**

_**Young Tod**__: Copper, you're my best friend.  
__**Young Copper**__: And you're mine too, Tod.  
__**Young Tod**__: And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?  
__**Young Copper**__: Yeah, forever. _

_**Chapter 13: **_**Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative** (1)

Itachi gazed out of the small opening of the train car. They would arrive in the finish town that day or the next. His mind was still troubled, but the weight on his shoulders felt lighter. He was still worried. There was still no word. He had always considered himself well in tune with his brother. It was not physic connection or anything, but he just knew when something was wrong. Now he felt like Sasuke's spirit had calmed and that in turn calmed his.

"Did you find him?" Itachi quietly asked. He expected no answer and no answer was given. The others were still asleep. He watched the land pass him by. He felt better, but something unknown still plagued him. The race was always dangerous and there was no telling what Sasuke and the team was facing with the blizzards interference. He knew he was being paranoid, but he had every right to be. He would never admit that, not even under pain of torture. He continued his silent watch of the land while the others still slept.

They would arrive at the finish town within hours. No word had come in of Sarutobi or his team.

…

Naruto's ears twitched as he became alert. He had woken up a few minutes ago, but continued to lay by Sasuke. It appeared that he was the first one up besides Sarutobi who was on the last watch. The humans were still a bit worried about the wolves and had decided to keep watch in intervals. Naruto yawned. Sleep was not as long as usual the previous night and the fight was exhausting. His leg felt better having rested it, but when he used it again it would surely still be difficult. Even now there was a minor ache and when he moved it there was a light throb. He licked at it in a meager attempt to sooth it.

Another tongue joined his and startled him a bit. The tongue kept lapping gently and when Naruto unfroze he identified the new comer to be Sasuke. He didn't even notice Sasuke was awake. He looked at his companion in gratitude for his concern and kind gesture. Sasuke truly was, if nothing else, his best friend and Sasuke's eyes were almost always so open to him. His dark furred companion felt more than he liked to admit and these emotions are ones he will later deny. Naruto was sure.

Sasuke was indeed worried. Naruto was already injured not long ago and in all honesty was still in recovery a bit. He could tell Naruto's body was exhausted. His previous wounds may have healed, but he was in no condition to make this journey. Yet, here he was. The dobe's stubbornness never ceased to amaze him. Sasuke will no longer willingly admit that he still admires many things about the idiot. Sasuke was strong and knowledgeable in his own right, but the dobe always made him want to be stronger, better, worthy. He was his best friend and rival. Naruto was the reason he was able to run this race at such a young age. He still didn't beat or match Itachi in age of acomplishment, but because of Naruto he worked to make it as quick as possible. Granted this race was not what he expected, but such was life. He continued to lick Naruto's leg for a bit longer. He finally stopped and looked at him.

Naruto could not resist, his licked Sasuke's muzzle. It was slow and sensual. It held emotion he was always afraid to show. His normal licks were joyful, loving, and usually a storm of licks, but not this time. He stared at Sasuke to gage his reaction. Sasuke just stared for a moment, but before he could have any kind of reaction Sarutobi gave a whistle. It was time to eat and then get hitched up.

The other dogs had gradually come to. Shikamaru groaned and burrowed deeper into the snow. Others especially Chouji lightly chuckled.

"Time to eat my youthful friend!" Lee yipped to Shikamaru. He was as enthusiastic as ever, even injured and having just woken up. Kiba gently woke Hinata up. It took a minute and that was worrisome. They would have to get her proper help and care soon. She was getting weaker.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked gently. He did not know what to ask or say. She was obviously not okay.

"I am fine Kiba-kun," She spoke softly. It was a struggle to sit up and she gave up, deciding to just lay there. Many looked on in worry. They must reach town today and thanks to Naruto it seemed like they wouldn't have to worry about that much anymore.

Sarutobi took the dogs' rations around to them, holding Hinata's to feed to her in small pieces and make sure she can eat. He also fed Gaara and the other dogs that sowed up the previous night, making a note to purchase more rations. However, when he came to Naruto, as he expected, the dog got up and shied away from the fish. It was not a surprise. As far as he knew Naruto had never willingly eaten anything from a human since he found him as a pup. He was mistrustful and even though Sarutobi had never hurt him it was a hard thing to overcome for Naruto. He did not run. It was more of a stand and crawl away a little bit before stopping. The others looked at Naruto in pity. What surprised Sarutobi was when Naruto started to come back, but shied away again. He never even gave the food offered a second look before. Sarutobi left it there for him and went to assist Hinata.

"What is up with that dog?" Darcia inquired. Orochimaru smirked at Naruto, but Naruto was not paying attention.

"Nothing, he is just not used to being fed," Sarutobi answered. It was all he needed to know.

"All the more reason not to trust it," He commented. Sarutobi ignored him and continued over to Hinata. He gently put her head in his lap as he sat on the blanket. He tore off a small piece and fed it to her. Darcia shook his head. He didn't understand this man.

Naruto lay down a few feet from the fish and Sasuke. Sasuke knew no amount of reassurance could get Naruto to eat it. He nibbled on Naruto's serving and stared at Naruto. Naruto just put his head down and looked away. Sasuke sighed and went back to his own. Naruto felt a bit bad and it almost made him get up and eat, but he stayed put. He may have eaten a few days back at Sarutobi's, but it did not mean he would suddenly start eating from human hands, not even Sarutobi's. Life's lesson would take longer to reverse than once.

However, as he sat there, it was very tempting. The measly bit of food from the birds two days ago was not doing much for him and he was hungry. He would need his strength. He inched a bit closer subconsciously. He tried to rationally think about it. Sasuke had just nibbled on it and he was okay. Sarutobi had taken care of him over the years. He trusted him in all other respects. As he thought about it he inched closer. His friends especially Sasuke and Sakura were watching from the corner on their eyes. Their friend needed to eat and hopefully his hunger would win over his fear. Gaara looked on intensely as well. As an outsider that did not frequent Sarutobi's, he, nor the other strays, did not quite know Naruto's fear of being fed. Orochimaru and his team found Naruto's predicament amusing. Naruto was now right in front of it. He tentatively sniffed it. He shied away a bit, but came back. He was on his feet now and he was doing a bit of circling and more sniffing. It was not much either, but it would be enough to keep him alive without food if he had to for a few days. He finally grabbed it and began devouring it. He was so hungry.

Sasuke had finished and was licking his chops and paws out of post eating habit. Naruto was eating so he could relax now. Sarutobi had caught sight of the dog's interest and a fond smile came upon his face. It was a first for him and gave him hope that he was gaining the dog's trust in one more way. It was a way that had eluded him for a long time. He continued to feed Hinata the last of the fish. Naruto had already devoured his. He was a quick eater. It probably came with living on your own and eating what you could before someone took it from you. He also mused that he might just be that hungry. Naruto was a bit on the thin side these days.

He finished feeding Hinata and then put her back on the sled. He stroked her head and made sure she was secure before beginning to hook up his team. Darcia was doing the same. When Sarutobi went to hook up Sasuke, he shook himself out of Sarutobi's grip and backed away. It was unusual for Sasuke to be disobedient and to not want to be hooked up.

"Sasuke? Come on boy," Sarutobi called in bewilderment. He reached again and Sasuke leaped away and went to the sled. He pulled out a harness. Sarutobi was down a down dog and if Lee proved to be too pained he may be down two. There were not only extra dogs, but Naruto had wanted this for a while. Now he deserved it more than ever. Sasuke carried the harness to Sarutobi and left it at his feet and trotted to Naruto and gave a bark and even wagged his tail just a smidgen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in wonder. Sasuke was trying to get him on the team.

"All right Sasuke. I understand." Sarutobi chuckled. Maybe it was time to give Naruto a chance to actually run the sled too. He loved to copy the other dogs and he did things on command as well. It was worth a try. He picked up the harness and called Naruto over. Naruto came slowly. He was unsure and still a bit shocked. He had waited for this with no sight of the goal anytime soon. Now he could have it. Sarutobi met him half way. When he went to put the harness on Naruto backed away. Sarutobi thought that maybe he was just unused to the harness. He held it out for Naruto to sniff, but Naruto grabbed it and tugged it from Sarutobi's loose grip. Sarutobi expected him to maybe play with it a bit, but instead he took it and dropped it in front of Gaara. Everyone looked at Naruto in confusion. What was Naruto doing?

"I'm not sure I understand boy," Sarutobi admitted sighing and standing up. He decided to try to finish pulling up camp and he went to pull up the chain. Sasuke would be fine loose for a bit.

Naruto trotted over closer to the edge of the clearing, facing the forest. His head tipped up and his muzzle opened to release a howl. It was haunting and yet beautiful. It was short and within seconds he got an answering howl. It was followed by more and became a chorus for a moment. They were not far. This caught Sautobi's full attention again.

"What is he doing?" Darcia asked. The stupid animal was going to bring them back. He grabbed his rifle and readied it. Naruto startled on the cocking sound and bristled at Darcia.

"I am not sure, but calm down," Sarutobi answered. He did not know Darcia well, but an uneasy man may shoot if startled and there is no telling who or what he will shoot. He watched on as interaction happened between the dogs. Interaction he could not understand.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stopped his bristling and turned to his companions.

"Sasuke, thank you. I appreciate the chance to live my dream, but I-" Naruto started, but stopped to organize his words, his eyes averted. This was bitter sweet. He wanted this, but it was not meant to be, not now. He was silent for a moment.

"Dobe, you-" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut in.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. The town is in that direction," Naruto said pointing his head in the direction of the town.

"Baka, just lead us there!" Sakura said. She was getting worried.

"You should make it there well by nightfall and from there you can get rested and back on course. I know you guys. You want to finish this race, regardless of win or lose. I am sorry, but I cannot go with you," Naruto said. He looked at them and most showed expressions of confusion and shock.

"Dobe, explain," Sasuke said. His voice held cold indifference. It was Sasuke's way of protecting and hiding from himself. He knew what Naruto was thinking and he didn't like it. He wanted to know why.

"I won a fight with a leader last night. It was the quickest way I saw to end the madness of last night. Desperate wolves are ready to take chances for a meal, even die in the process. I wanted to cut out the most bloodshed on both sides." Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean you have to take over the pack!" Kiba shouted. He honestly didn't know if that was true, but he wasn't happy about this. Everyone had a choice.

"No I don't, but they are dying. Without proper leadership the pack will starve to death and end here." Naruto said. He lowered his head.

"You are injured Naruto," Sakura piped in.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Shikamaru asked. "It's so troublesome."

"This was my mother's pack," Nauto said. It began to make more sense to the others. Naruto's head rose and he stared Sasuke straight in the eyes, "and it is dying."

Sasuke stared back. Sasuke was selfish. He got it honest as his family tended to be so. He did not want to give up his best friend, especially after this morning. He did not get the chance to react to it nor see if it meant what he thought it meant. Now he wondered if it was a goodbye.

"I don't know if I can help, but I can't just leave them to die." Naruto said. He held Sasuke's gaze. He wanted Sasuke to say something. He cared much for Sasuke and did not want to leave without a reaction from him. He also expected him to understand and believe in him. If no one else understood he hoped he would. He needed to know that someone else agreed that he could do it. That he could make a difference. "I have to try," He spoke somewhat desperately, pleading for Sasuke's input. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Then go dobe," Sasuke said opening his eyes and smirking. "Fail and you are not worthy of being my rival."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he leaped on Sasuke, ignoring the pain it caused, licking his face and rolling around and hopping with him. It was a goodbye play session. The others knew Naruto had made up his mind and now that Sasuke had basically given his blessing, there was nothing they could say that would even make him second guess it now. Naruto and Sasuke stopped playing and Naruto looked at his companions.

"Everyone, I will miss you." Naruto said, his tail had stopped wagging as vigorously. He did not want to leave, but he had to know, to find out what he was made of and maybe where he should be.

A chorus of goodbyes rang out among the group. There were many sad faces and whines, but they wished him luck all the same. Naruto could hear the wolves gathering nearby. It was time to go. He still had to say goodbye to Sarutobi. Darcia spotted a wolf through the trees and went to shoot, Naruto growled and before Darcia knew it Naruto had the gun barrel in his mouth and was struggling to pull it from his grip. Orochimaru and his team whether in defense of the musher or just looking for a reason to fight were pulling the sled tethers to get around and attack Naruto, making the sled tip at times. Naruto's own companions were not surprised at his attack.

Sarutobi was surprised, but was able to tell Darcia, to "let go of the rifle!" Darcia ignores him. Sasuke also grabs on and fakes a charge at Darcia and Darcia lets go. Naruto bounded away to Sarutobi, holding one leg up, and Sasuke went to stay next to Naruto, growling at Darcia's team who still growled, but they had stopped trying to get at Naruto. Darcia looked at him angrily, but Sarutobi just stared at Naruto as he came over. He knelt down to greet him and Naruto dropped the rifle at his feet.

"So is that is what this is about boy, the call of the wild?" Sarutobi asked lightly as he stroked Nauto's head. Nauto licked his face and yipped in agreement. "Well then, take care, and be easy on that leg," He spoke. Naruto bounced and gave a twirl before licking his hand and then he headed back to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were still guarded, but that only told Naruto how much his leaving would hurt him. It killed him yet swelled his chest. He nuzzled the dark dog and licked his muzzle. He did not know when, if ever, he would see him again. The future is always unclear.

"See ya Dobe," Sasuke said starting to walk over to get hitched up. The quicker this goodbye, the less painful it would hopefully be. It was a goodbye and a hidden question though. He looked back over his shoulder when Naruto returned the sentiment. Then, Naruto bounded off into the forest, being joined by the wolves that had helped him last night as he got deeper. Sasuke turned to watch him go, with his slight limp every now and then, until he disappeared from sight. When Sarutobi lost sight of him he called Sasuke over. Sasuke hesitated, but came and was hitched up in his leader position. He had work to do now. He had to make sure everyone was comfortable and ready to work. To make up for the absence of Hinata, Sarutobi decided to see how the team would take to him hitching up Gaara. Hopefully news of the stray dogs' teams will be waiting when they reach a town.

…

"Kiba, forgive me, but I have another favor to ask of you," Naruto said as they ran.

"You want us to watch them," Kiba stated. He knew him too well.

"Ah just until they reach the town," He said.

They reached the pack within minutes. This pack knew he was their leader now, but like all other canines, they did not warm up to him very well. Until someone beat him they had no choice. It was the way of the wolf, a tradition which most packs, including this one followed.

He did not say much, but did not run off Neal either as he rounded up his pack.

"Move out," was all he said, leading the way back the way he came. They obediently followed.

…

When all was in order and Gaara was tested with the team and commands for direction Sasuke was given the command to go. As expected the other strays followed the sled okay so Sarutobi did not have to worry about that. Darcia followed too. It was better to have a partner out here in case they had to spend another night out, but when back in the race Sarutobi would once again be the enemy.

As they ran a howl resounded and upon looking in the direction it came the dogs could see Naruto heading his pack running through the trees to their left. He howled again smiling at his friends. Sasuke gave a howl back. The team followed suit, howling to Naruto.

"Wolf trash," Orochimaru muttered. The half breed annoyed him to no end, but at least he would not be around now. How much easier things would have been if he had been out the way sooner.

With one last howl Naruto begins to lead his pack back into the deep recesses of the forest and seemingly turning around.

"You better lead them to the finish line teme!" Naruto called back as he changed direction. Sasuke just smirked and let that morning fall to the back of his mind. It was time to get back in the race. The five wolves that did not belong to that pack kept running beside Sasuke's team.

They made the town by the afternoon and the wolves had gone their own way about half a mile before that. They were directed to the sixth checkpoint and made it by the nightfall. Hinata was unloaded and put in the care of the veterinarian at the checkpoint before Sarutobi put all the dogs up for the night. Lee was also looked over. His leg was better, but slightly swollen. A good nights rest would hopefully help that out more.

"Any word of the other teams?" Sarutobi inquired from the officials.

"The only teams still racing are the two teams from Vestroia lead by Shun and Dan, Darcia from Sound, and your team. All here or on their way," the man said. He was a middle aged man bundled up like everyone else. "The Vestroia teams should be here soon." It was the eighth night and their competition would show up that night as well. The race was still on and they still had a chance to win.

As the conversation went on Sarutobi found out that Gaara's team and musher was still missing. Jake and Duke's musher was in intensive care for hypothermia after being found with only five of his team. Kodiak's musher suffered a broken arm and leg and hypothermia, but would recover well in time. Two other mushers were injured and one dead as far as officials knew. Sarutobi would keep Gaara's team until further notice was given on their owner. By nightfall the other teams were in and the dead part of Gaara's team was reported. Dogs were being sorted based on registration and discussions about contacting the dead mushers' towns to find out what to do with the dogs from those teams. Gaara and his living team members were stored in a stall until further information was learned. Jake was reunited with his team and father, and Kodiak was back with his.

"Sasuke, we still have a chance to win," Sakura said. She was trying to cheer him up. Since they arrived he hadn't said a word and just lay there with his eyes closed, but not asleep.

Sasuke just opened his eyes and looked at her before giving a, "Hn," and closing his eyes again. Sakuras face fell. He was being cold.

"That idiot caused so much trouble," Kiba chuckled as his eyes threatened to water.

"You helped him you know," Neji piped in fondly, but his eyes were guarded as well.

"Naruto-san," Lee sighed. He was not his normal energetic self. His eyes were downcast.

"He is gone and that is that. He has gone before. He would not want you to mope." Sasuke said. Once again it was said coldly. He was hurting, but he would not watch his team fall into depression. It was his job to keep their spirits up. Yet everyone could see he was hurting badly.

…

"Come on Itachi," Konohamaru coaxed trying to get the dog to play. He was acting more closed off and distant than usual. Itachi did not want to play. He lay there. Konohamaru sighed and continued playing with Iruka. Itachi was exhausted from his emotional turmoil and he did not feel like doing much. He would not feel sure again until Sasuke comes home. He never thought it would be this hard to let his little brother grow up. He scoffed at himself. "Foolish little brother," he muttered. A small smile would not be seen by anyone.

…**TBC…**

_"A bird can only soar if the sky has no bounds." -__The Bhagavad-gita_

…

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

_ Passage from: The Road Not Taken-Robert Frost_

**Author's Note: **

0.0! He left! I hope you guys were not really expecting that. I was hoping it would be a nice twist and that it would keep you guys interested. I also wanted to apologize again for not updating for so long. I am trying to come back though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Notes:**

It's one of those 5 Quotes I spoke about in the beginning Author's Note: "Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative." -H. G. Wells

**Songs I thought about wile writing or reading this chapter**:

If Only You Knew – Patti LeBelle

Could This Be Love That I Feel – Victoria Acosta

The Impossible – Joe Nicoles

Friends Never Say Goodbye – Elton John

Goodbye May Seem Forever – From The Fox and the Hound

10,000 Miles – Mary Chapin Carpenter

Win – Brian McKnight

Butterfly – Mariah Carey

I Believe – Brian McKnight

Never Had A Dream Come True – S Club 7

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adieu! Ciao!**


End file.
